The Hidden Secret
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: It may be a self insertion, but please check it out! A different shadow haunts me, like Link. Link and I keep getting teleported between Earth and his world to stop the twilight from spreading. But can we? I beg you to look at it! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! I am SylphWindDancer, regretfully known as Sylphy. This is my first LoZ story, and I known it's like a self insertion, but I hope it's at least SOMEWHAT good. My muse is, of course, the hot Link!**

**Link: Why am I here again?**

**Me: To say that I own nothing.**

**Link: Fine. Sylphy owns nothing of LoZ, just her imagination.**

**Me: You didn't have to say it so carefree...anyway, please enjoy my story!**

_**Legend of Zelda: The Hidden Secret**_

_Chapter 1_

I tapped my pencil on my paper. I glanced up at our clock. 3:10. They should ring the bell pretty soon.

**RING!**

Go figure. I grabbed my books and ran out the door, walking with my friends, Christina, Anna, Victoria, and the other Victoria, whom we called Vicky. We walked to our lockers and took our books for homework before walking outside to be picked up by one of my older sisters, and this one drove a large truck. We waited around ten to fifteen minutes before she came. We placed our books and instruments in the seats, and we jumped in the open back. We made ourselves comfy as my sister, Michelle, drove off.

We reached the house twenty minutes later. We all thanked Michelle for the ride and she drove off to work. I opened the door and let them all inside. I shut the door behind me, and said hey to my other older sister, Hannah. I introduced her to all my friends, and by her look, I could tell what she was thinking: 'great. More of her little friends.'

We took control of the living room to study for an upcoming test. I'd say it took about two hours, and my parents still weren't home from work. _Oh, boy. This looks bad already. _I thought to myself. When my parents come home late, they're not always in the best of moods.

"Hey, Melissa." Christina's voice brought me back into civilization, "You talk so much about that 'Twilight Princess' game, so why don't you show us it?"

"Sure," I nodded after everyone agreed.

I went in my room, and grabbed my Gamecube, setting it up. I decided to just start a new game using our third slot. Hannah and I were the only ones who played it. I started it, watching Rusl and Link talk. I frowned in my head. Why didn't the creators just let Link talk? That got on my nerves. There were many things to complain about, but I get over it.

The intro and talking were finished. Link had to go get Epona from Iila, I remembered. I did that, and when we met up, I could've sworn I'd heard Iila's voice deep inside my head. I thought it was just a hallucination, and went back to the game. Then, I heard it again. Now I thought I was goin' crazy. But next...all I saw was a white light after hearing the faint calls from my friends and sister.

* * *

"Hey...wake up!" called a voice.

Melissa's eyes stirred, her hazel eyes tired and confused. She opened her eyes more, and who she saw was unbelieveable.

Link!

The REAL Link from Legend of Zelda!

Melissa flew up, her brown hair flying with her. At first, she couldn't find her words. To her, she didn't know any words. Finally, she decided on: "I'm sorry, but are you, by any chance...Link?"

"Yes, I am, but...are you alright?" Link asked, his blue eyes looking deep inside Melissa's.

"I...guess so. Where am I?" Melissa inquired.

"Kakariko village." he answered, "You were unconscious in Hyrule field, about to be attacked by monsters."

"Whoa. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Where do you plan to go?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I'm...not exactly from here." _Oooohhhh, just tell him you wanna go with him! _Melissa pouted in her mind.

"Umm...I'm sorry, but I don't-"

Link was stopped in midsentence by looking at something beside him. A couple seconds later, he slightly nodded.

_Midna. _Melissa concluded. No one aside from Link could see Midna in the light world. She was his shadow, after all.

"I could...actually take you with me." Link offered.

Her heart leapt. "Sure. I mean...uh, okay."

"Are you sure? I do dangerous work."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Link then caught her by surprise after easily helping her up and introducing her to Epona. Melissa smiled gently. Horses were her number one favorite animal. She slowed down and thought abuot this.

_Sooo...I was somehow dragged into the Legend of Zelda world? Link can talk, Epona and Midna are real...what else is there, though, that goes on that nobody knows about?_

"I take it you like horses?" Link guessed, looking back at her.

"Hn? Oh, yes, I really do. Oh, maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Melissa."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. So, what do you do?" _God, I HATE playing dumb!_

"I'm a swordsman."

"Really? Cool. I used to handle swords. Now, I'm more into scythes."

"Huh. Interesting. Well...shall we go?"

"S-sure."

"Do you need help getting up?"

Link jumped on the draft horse (or something similiar to that) and Melissa patted Epona once more and answered, "No, thanks." and she easily jumped in behind Link.

Link tapped Epona with his heels, and Melissa quickly wrapped her arms around Link's waist once the horse flew off. She thought her face was probably burning red. They rode for an hour, it seems like, but they were getting called to Lake Hyrule's caves that housed one of the light spirits. They came to a stop, leaving Epona, and walked inside, towards the spring.

Once more, Melissa thuoght Link was 'talking' with Midna. She could tell that he was looking rather offward. After a minute or two, he approached her, telling her to get closer to the spring. Melissa hesitated, but did so.

A flash of sky blue and light green flashed, and Melissa was a gold light in the shape of a moving circle in front of her. She heard a rumbling voice: "O wonderous human, chosen by the Gods...you, who were dragged into the world of another...accept our blessing, and save all you can."

Melissa was bewildered, "What?! I can't save anyone! What're you talking about?!"

A silver light began to engulf Melissa, Link, and Epona outside. She turned back and looked at Link, her mouth gaping slightly. He gently touched her hand, "See you on the other side."

"Other side of what?"

"Your world."

* * *

I heard faint voices from far away.

"Whoa...hair...happened?"

"No...ears..."

"Dang!...strange..."

I moaned quietly. My eyes felt heavy, yet I still opened them. I saw Christina and Vicky each up in half my face.

They exclaimed, "What happened to you?!"

I groaned, "I dunno..." and I sat up.

"Melissa, I think you should go and look in the mirror." Anna blinked.

"Hn."

Christina and Vicky backed off, letting me up. I walked slugglishly into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. What I saw litereally scared me half to death!

My eyes were hazel anymore! They were a glowing light purple color! And my hair! It wasn't brown! I was more blonde, with faint brown mixed in! What got worse--ELF EARS!

Crap. What was I supposed to do?

**Me: I know it was all moving too fast, but gimme a break, I 'm workin' on it!**

**Link: Sure you are. And I'm in a VIDEO GAME?**

**Me: Uh-huh.**

**Link: Great Gods...umm...oh, yeah! Read and review, please!**

**Me: I'll try to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.**

**Link: Like always.**

**Me: Shaddup. Anyway, thanks to all my first reviwers!**

**Link: SylphWindDancer owns nothing!**

_Chapter 2_

I had still not recovered from the sudden change in my body. I did, however, explain what'd happened. I could tell they thought I was crazy, but they'd changed their minds after thinking about it. I was the only one not convinced. It was entirely weird. The LoZ world was real...I had actually talked to Link, touched Epona...how could I've _not _been convinced?

I dunno.

Then, it hit me. _Where, exactly, did Link and Epona land? Crud. I wonder if they could find me...I mean, he did say they were coming, didn't he?_

_**Ding-dong!**_

No way.

Hannah walked to the door, and opened it. I could tell by my sister's face that it wasn't Link. It was our neighbor, Corey.

"Everything alright?" asked the ten-year-old, "I heard screaming."

"No, everything's fine. See ya." and Hannah quickly shut the door.

I then heard Corey shout from outside, "Well, then who's the dude out back on a horse?"

Hannah ran outside, and I felt the world stop. Yep. It was him. But then, why didn't I feel surprised? Huh...

A minute or two later, Hannah came walking in, followed closely by Link. I could tell my friends were surprised. VERY surprised. But, still...for some reason...I wasn't surprised, startled, or anything. He turned and winked at me, "I told you that I'd see you, didn't I?"

I nodded, grinning slightly.

We all sat, talking normally, warming up to Link's (and kinda Epona's) presense. Regretfully, later on, everyone left, swearing this secret wouldn't leave the house. Hannah had gone to bed at around 1:00 in the morning after telling me my parents had been at a friend's house, and weren't coming home for a week.

Link and I sat quietly until he completmented, "Umm...you look good like that. N-not that you didn't look good before!"

Waaaiiittt a minute here...was he flirting? "Thanks." I flushed a little.

"Well...I guess we should get some sleep, huh?" Link suggested.

"Sure. You want the couch, or what?"

"Couch is fine. Good-night."

"...Night."

I walked into my room, laying down. Sleep wasn't the easiest thing to get that night.

**--Dream--**

**I was out in Hyrule field, yet everything was dark outside. I could see Link and Epona in the distance, racing towards me. I was black...more darkness in front of me. It came from below, taking the shape of a strange creature, similar to Midna's cursed shape. It opened two orange eyes and looked at me. I could tell it's voice was male. "'Sup?" it grinned.**

**"What the?-"**

**The...thing interrupted me after saying, "Hey, I know you're confused, but listen. I know you know Midna. My name is Orion, and I'm your shadow."**

**It then changed off to a different dream after white lights shone, but I couldn't get my mind off of the first one.**

**--End Dream--**

Melissa flew up, sweat on her forehead, remembering the Orion shadow creature. What was up with that? She blinked, and the Sun was gently peeking through her closed blinds and curtains. She got out of bed, realizing she was still in her clothes from yesterday: A green shirt (that looks like it got sprayed with water) that said 'My Other Ride Is A Horse' and a pair of blue jeans.

She changed her clothes to a black shirt with a white collar and sleeves, and a pair of camoflauge jeans. Feeling her stomach empty, she walked slowly to the kitchen, where Link was standing around, snooping through the fridge.

"Oh, morning, Link." Melissa greeted.

"Morning. ...Hey, you got any good food in here?" Link chuckled.

"Hnn...lemme see..."

In twenty minutes, the two were snacking down on french bread pizza, since Melissa couldn't find any food in the fridge. (which was strange, because it's loaded with stuff) Afterward, Hannah got up, and Link and Melissa went up to the barn, bringing Epona with them. They let her out in the pasture, along with Melissa's other two horses. The three mares got along just fine, and went out to graze.

They ate the rest of the pizza, and they went outside to sit on the patio furniture.

"So...what do we do now?" Melissa asked quietly.

"Who knows? Maybe...it'll all just happen at once." Link replied.

"What'll happen?"

Midna then popped up, startling Melissa. But then, it was strange... "Hey! I can see Midna!...I can hear her, too."

"What?" Link frowned.

Midna sighed, "It might be because of her transformation. She can see me, also, because I see another shadow attached to her."

As if on cue, Melissa's shadow leapt up, and took the shape of the Orion creature. He grinned, showing small fangs, "Hey, there, Midna."

"Orion?! I heard you were dead!" Midna gasped.

"Nope. I just...vanished for a while. Zant got ahold of me, and put the same curse on me." Orion shook his head, and then turned ot Melissa: "Anyway, I never introduced myself properly. I'm Orion, and I'm your shadow."

Melissa was speechless, and simply nodded.

He growled, "But he will pay for what he did!"

"Indeed." Midna agreed, "If that evil bastard thinks he can come change me like this: he's mistaken."

"You know, your highness, you're scary when you're mad."

"You know it."

They all stood/floated in silence, not saying anything more. All of a sudden, a loud shriek was heard from out in the woods. The two flew out of their chairs, holding their breath. Another scream was heard, and they began to run out to the forest, Orion and Midna floating with them. They ran up near the pasture, and saw the horses freaking out. Epona saw Link, ran, and jumped the fence, trotting up behind him. The other two horses were running in circles until Midna snapped, "Hey! Above you!"

They looked up, and saw a red portal appear, and four shadow beasts fell out, landing in the pasture. They caught sight of Link and Melissa, and thye charged. Link began running, but saw Melissa was frozen with fear.

Link cursed, he went back, grabbed Melissa's hand, and she was broken out of her trance, so she began running with him. They were out in the woods, the creatures still pursuing. But, at last, they came upon a trail path, but it wasn't normal. A large black wall with symbols stood before them. Melissa recalled this wall in the game that entered Twilight.

Midna snapped, "We have no choice! C'mon!"

She and Orion floated quickly into the gate, two large orange hands grabbing Melissa and Link, making them scream as they entered Twilight.

The beasts stood where they were, seeing their pray escape. They let out a howl, and turned back, ready for the Earth to become another world of darkness.

---

Link groaned after hitting the ground. He began to bring himself up, but felt the strange, yet familiar power surge through his body, and in his place, stood his Twilight beast form. Midna landed on top of him, no longer a shadow, but a solid form. Link stood on his paws, and looked over at Melissa.

----

My body felt weird, like I just ate too much chocolate. My head felt like air. Trying to ignore the pain, I pushed myself up, but I only got halfway. I opened my eyes slowly, but saw they world change dark, then light, then darker again. I felt a...thing that felt like an electric shock just rsuh through me. I saw Link's beast form in front of me. I looked down and saw my hand, but it began growing fur. _White_ fur. I tried to scream, but it came out as a howl.

I panicked.

---

Link watched as Melissa changed slowly. He remembered how he first changed. It was a painful experience, but he grew used to it. At last, Melissa stood, A white wolf with faint gray markings going from beneath her eyes, down through her stomach. She had the same black markings that Link had on his forehead. Orion landed on top of her, now in a solid form. Melissa jumped, barking, _"Hey! Get offa me!"_

"Sheesh! Easy! It's just me." Orion blinked as she stopped.

_"I know. I said to get off me."_

"Hey, I can't. I'm your _sha-dow."_

_"But why do you have to ride me?"_

"Because I feel like it. But you should stop this. We need to figure out why Zant wants this world to be more Twilight. It's already fading - the light." Orion observed.

"Yeah, we do...well, let's start, shall we?" Midna patted Link on the head.

Link groaned, _"How come all these things happen in peaceful places where I just **happen **to be?"_

Midna chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I don't know. Hey, Melissa, you know the way through here?"

_"Yeah. What, exactly, are we looking for?"_

"Any clues, I'd guess." Orion shrugged, "I think we'll know when we see it."

The wolves shook their heads and started off. They walked for about fifteen minutes and Melissa asked, _"Midna? I thought that you got to go back to Twili to rule as queen."_

Midna looked at the ground, and stated quietly, "After Link killed Ganon, I went back, and destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, but Zant, appearantly, didn't die. He got to me and my people, turning everything back the way it used to be."

_"Oh...I'm sorry."_

"It's alright. But, besides, he's gonna die for good this time!" she snarled.

The two wolves howled their agreement, but the whole time, Orion sat quietly on Melissa's back.

**Me: Was it good? Sucky? Tell me honestly!**

**Link: So the world's goin' to Twilight?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not.**

**ElementalGuardianProtector: How could you abandon InuYasha?! HOW?!?!?!**

**Me: Crap. She's here again...**

**Link: Read and review, please. And if you have any suggestions on how this story could be better, please tell Sylphy ASAP.**

**EGP: What's ASAP?**

**Me: Great Gods...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I think my chapters are getting shorter.**

**Link: No argument here.**

**Me: Meanie.**

**Link: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**EGP: I'm BACCCKKK!**

**Me: NOO! READ THIS CHAPTER! **

_Chapter 3_

They walked for a long time, killing shadow creatures along the way. They were looking for any clues as to what might help find a way to undo the Twilight. At last, Orion yawned, "Dang, we haven't come across **one friggin'** clue _yet_!"

Midna snapped, "Be quiet!"

"Yes, _your highness."_

"Say that one more time like that, and I'll come show you 'your highness' of pain."

Orion flinched.

Midna then asked, "Melissa, are you sure that there isn't a temple or shrine you just haven't seen before out here?" and she ignored Orion's comment of "You're only being nice to them, huh?"

Melissa then told her that the only thing that was out in the woods was an old mine that led deep into the mountains, even though where Melissa's house was, they were in the foothills. _"...But it may have something inside."_

"It could. Let's check it out." Orion nodded.

They walked about a half mile to where they came upon a tunnel with lanterns lighting the way. They walked cautiously inside it, ready to dash if it began to collasp. It went down so deep that the wolves were cold, even through their fur coats. They came to a two way passage, and they sniffed the air. Link observed, _"I think I smell something down this way. It smells like water."_

_"Kay. Let's go left, then."_

They walked, following Link, since he had more experience as a wolf. They did, indeed, come to a little spring. Midna blinked, "Why the heck would a _spring_ be doing all the way in here?"

As if to answer her question, a flash of gold shone, blinding them momentarily after all the darkness they wandered through. A voice spoke gently, "Hero and Heroine that have changed through dark magic...take this and save my stolen light."

The Vessel of Tears floated down to them, Midna accepting it. Just before the light vanished, Melissa inquired, _"Why is the Twilight reaching out to Earth?"_

"Evil, dark magic. I know no more than that...good luck."

Melissa growled, not getting the answer she wanted. Midna noticed there were only five bugs this time around. But, then again, it _was _a pretty large forest. For all they knew, it could take them days. But they worked as fast as they could. As they searched for the insects, Link taught Melissa how to hone her sense as a wolf so they could find the bugs easier. They then saw a floating green fireball.

"Hey, it's a spirit!" Orion raised an eyebrow.

Midna sarcastically remarked, "No, really, Orion? I thought it was a ghost, haunting you!"

"Shut up."

"You better watch your tongue."

"Yes, ma'am."

Link and Melissa approached the fireball, and honed their senses, listening in.

**"What?...What's happen here? What are all these bugs?...They won't go away...Where's my dad?...He said he'd be here by now..."**

Melissa frowned slightly. She knew this kid. She was a neighborhood girl that was her good friend. But then, they saw a purple light, and a spider went, appraoching the girl.

She shrieked, **"EEKKK! Help me!!"**

Melissa instinctively jumped forward, sinking her wolf teeth into the bug, killing it. It squealed and vanished, being replaced by a blue light. A Tear. Melissa absorbed it, one of the slots glowing in Midna's hands.

The girl then opened her closed eyes, **"Hu...Huh? Wha...what happened?...Man, somethin' weird...is goin' on around here..."**

Melissa sighed quietly. She'd be fine, as long as another insect wouldn't come around.

Orion moaned, "1 down, 4 to go."

_"Yeah, yeah, we know that!" _Melissa shook her head.

_"Hey, let's go already." _Link urged.

They walked around once more, watching to be sure that nothing was flying up in the trees or digging in the ground. At last, they found another one that had been digging, and it hid in a hole. Link went and dug it out, leaving it to Melissa to kill it. Another blue light shone, and they had three more to go. The four could've sworn they'd walked around the entire forest of Twilight looking for the insect.

They walked until their feet (or paws) hurt like crap. The wolves sat down in a nearby creek, getting some water, cooling their hot paws in the chilly water.

Link sat in thought, _Why would Zant want to take over Earth, aside from the fact that he wants to rule all? Unless he's looking for-_

Link was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Melissa yelp in pain. He snapped his head over and honed his senses. On Melissa's back was a large spider that was biting into her back. She began jumping around, attempting to bite the bug, but it was too far back to reach. She then reared up, slamming her back into a tree, squashing the bug. Orion blinked, "That was random, but effective."

Melissa cursed, _"God, that stupid bug hurt like hell!"_

Midna saw the third slot light up, leaving two left. Link inquired, _"But are you alright?"_

_"Eh, I'll live. It just really sank it's teeth in." _Melissa rolled down in the shallow water on her back, trying to sooth the burning bug bite.

"Well, let's go. Maybe, with luck, the pain will fade, and the other bugs are close by." Midna shrugged.

Melissa snorted softly and allowed Orion back on her back (Ehehee...back on her back...that's...oh...I'll shut upP) so they could continue onward.

As if Midna predicted it, the other two were right by. They were hiding up high in the trees, and ambushed them by letting out electric shocks. The two took small blows, but nothing severe. The first land bug was easy to kill, but the flying insect was trickier, seeing as it was larger than a normal one. It was charge forward, knocking the two (or four) to the ground. Orion and Link explained quickly to Melissa how to do the energy field to kill multiple enimies at once. Melissa listened closely, and did as they said. Link jumped behind the monster as Melissa remained in front of it. She focused her energy, and concitrated on what she wanted to do. Orion lifted his dark hair, creating the field, making the timing right with Midna. The two then leaped at the bug, injuring its wings, knocking it to the ground. They did the field once more, and attacked it, killing it.

The last blue light engulfed Melissa and Link, transporting them back to the underground spring, standing as human. Link was wearing his green garnets, and Melissa was now in different clothing. She had on a pair of baggy white jeans tucked into flat soled black boots. She wore a bandana on her head with the color of light green, and had on a short sleeved dark green shirt with brown armwarmers. Strapped to her back was a double sided scythe.

Melissa held her breath and observed her new clothing, letting Link do most of the listening to the God. "Thank you for returning my lost light, Hero, Heroine. She is now in her awakened form, as you were once, Link."

Melissa looked up at the God, and asked again, "Why is the Twilight affecting Earth? Zant couldn't have created a portal here, could he have?"

"I know nothing. Only that the world will be consumed if you do not put an end to this."

Melissa and Link frowned.

"But for the moment, you should return from where you once came."

Link blurted, "Back home? But we already took care of all that Twilight!"

Midna, now a shadow, commented, "Well, if Zant got ahold of my world, he may have an extended power now of Twilight."

Orion cursed under his breath, "How far is he gonna go to get this?"

Epona suddenly whinned, and appeared behind the Hyrulians. The same silver light from before wrapped itself around the horse, shadows, and Hero and Heroine. Just before they vanished, the God warned, "Be careful of the traitor."

"What traitor?!" the four demanded.

The God did not answer, only left them to ponder as they were dissolving, being transported to Link's world.

---

Link and Melissa stirred, seeing they were now back in Kakariko.

They sat up, and Link frowned, "Well, what're we supposed to do?"

Midna popped up and said to no one in particular, "We Twili can feel where the Twilight is coming from, and where it's located."

"That can help, for starters." Melissa nodded.

Orion whooped, "Then let's go! I'm sorry, but I wanna get back into Twilight! I can't really stand all this light after so many years of darkness. I'm surprised I can stand it now."

The other three agreed, but thought Orion was acting rather strangly.

**Link: Who's the traitor?**

**Me: Well, I'm sorry this chapter's so short.**

**Link: Who's. The. Traitor?**

**Me: Read and review!**

**Link: WHO'S THE TRAITOR?!?!**

**Me: I guess you'll have to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yay! I wanna thank all the people who like this story!**

**Link: Which is more than she expected.**

**Me: Well, it was...**

**Link: Surreee. Sylphy owns nothing.**

**Me: Say that one more time, and I'm gonna hurt you.**

**Link: Yeah right.**

**Me: (smacks him in the head)**

**Link: Ow!**

_Chapter 4_

Link and Melissa had once more, gotten on top of Epona, trotting around on her, trying to find out where the Twilight was. But they were startled when a call of, "HEEEYYY! WAIT, LINK!"

Melissa could've sworn she'd heard Link let out a series of curses as he saw the postman run up, announcing Link had alot of mail. Link politly said thanks and the postman ran off. Link sighed with relief, "I hate that freakin' idiot..." and looked through his mail. He came to one letter and came upon the Shaman of Kakariko. Link read it aloud,

**"Dear Link,**

**Our village is once more filling in with people, including many children. We hope you will stop by soon, because I told the kids about you, and they would like to meet with you.**

**--Renado"**

Link sighed, "Might as well. Maybe we can find out some clues while we're there."

Melissa nodded in agreement, and they rode off to Kakariko, which was in the opposite direction. It took about an hour, but they reached the village without any problems. Renado approached them ,"Link, welcome back. Whom is your companion?"

Melissa introduced herself, "I'm Melissa, I'm traveling with Link. Pleased to meet you."

Renado bowed and welcomed her. The two teens followed Renado into the sanctuary, where around seven children under twelve were, and about four teenagers. Renado gently said, "Children, this is Link, the Hero. And this is his companion, Melissa."

The younger kids turned around, and their jaws dropped in awe, racing up to them, burying them in questions, "WOW! You're Link and Melissa?"

"Link, is it true you saved Hyrule?!"

"Are you both Hyrulians?"

"Did you save the Zoras and the river?!"

"Do you really have a draft horse?"

"Hey! Did you really!-"

"Don't listen to her! Have you got a giant bow and arrows?!"

Link and Melissa both anime sweatdropped, and Link called, "Hey! One at a time!"

They all quieted down, and the teenagers in the back remained quiet as Link and Melissa answered their questions. When they were finished, the teens introduced themselves more calmly than the kids. There were three boys, and one girl. The girl was a Hyrulian, and had black hair and green eyes, the three guys were all human, and they had brown hair and blue eyes, black hair and hazel eyes, and green eyes with red hair. Since they were closer to Link's and Melissa's age, they felt more comfortable talking to them.

They had finished talking, and went outside, and they asked Renado if they'd seen anything out of the ordanary. He had sadly replied no, but said they might find something if they went to the castle. The two thanked them, and loaded up on Epona. Once Kakariko was out of sight, Midna popped up and stated, "The castle, huh? Well, I'm ready to see Zelda again. Let's go!"

Orion asked dumbly, "Uh...who's Zelda?"

"The Princess, you idiot!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Princess."

"QUEEN! QUEEN, YOU IDIOT! WHY DO THEY ALL CALL ME A_ PRINCESS_ WHEN I'M A FREAKIN' **QUEEN?!"**

"Oh? Did you get married?"

"YES!"

"Scary..."

Midna glared at him, fangs showing.

It was then when Orion cowardly took cover by Melissa, and Midna sighed in frustration, and went back under Link. They rode the rest of the way to Hyrule, and Epona went up the stairs, dropping them off right outside the castle. The two got off, and walked into the castle, squeezing through large crowds. Link observed, "There are a lot of more people out today than usual."

Melissa looked around and guessed, "Maybe there's an event going on today."

Link shrugged, and walked up towards the castle. One of the guards commanded, "Halt! Give your name, and your business."

Link stated simply, "Link, my business is my own."

"Ah! Sir Link! Go right in!" the guard stepped aside.

The two brushed past, and walked up the stairs, Link announcing he had to see Queen Zelda. The soldier went to tell the Queen, and Melissa's jaw was gaping slightly. It was such a large castle! There's one thing to see it on the game, and another to see it in person. The statues were wonderous, the drapings felt silky, and the chair in the main castle was huge! The Queen entered the room, breaking Melissa out of her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Link bow on one knee, and she followed suit. Zelda's eyes were a beautiful sky blue and her hair was light brown, tied back in a ponytail. "Rise." she stated.

Link and Melissa rose, Link telling Zelda, "We have more trouble. I need to talk with you. Alone."

Zelda understood the seriousness of his voice and ordered, "Guards, leave and shut the door behind you."

The soldiers and guards all left, leaving the room empty except the three. Zelda approached, "Who is this?"

"Melissa. She's involved in all of this." Link explained, "Zant didn't die. Midna's returned, along with another Twili."

"Midna?!" Zelda gasped.

"Zant's taken over of the kingdom. Twilight is spreading back over Hyrule quickly, and we're trying to stop it."

"..."

"Hiya, Zelda!" Midna popped up, in solid form.

"Midna...it really is you."

"Yeah, well...it has been trouble around here and my realm. Zant placed a curse on Orion, here, too."

On cue, Orion popped up, in solid form as well. "Umm...hi?"

"You are Orion? What part do you have in this?" Zelda inquired.

"Nothing. I was in our world, wondering around a bit, and I found Zant coming out of the Twilight Mirror, and I tried to stop him from reaching the _Queen..._and he cursed me." Orion frowned, eyes looking down.

He looked up, and Zelda was feeling his head with her hand. She closed her eyes, and whispered some Hyrulian words, and faint images appeared. Orion gasped, looking at the faint ghost pictures. "That's...when he cursed me!"

**"What the?...What is that?...Zant?!" **a Twili Orion with orange eyes and black hair gasped.

Zant inhaled and exhaled deeply, **"So...heh. I'm right back where I started, but better. Now...where is she? That little impy Twilight Princess..."**

Orion caught this, and just as Zant took one step, Orion jumped in front of him, arms out, blocking Zant's path. The Twili snapped, **"Leave. You won't touch our Princess."**

**"Oh? And who are you? Her knight in shining armor? What can you possibly do to me?"**

**"I know that Ganondorf was your Master, and you received your source of power from him-"**

**"Hah! My Master was weak! He wasn't my Master! I grew more powerful than him, and killed him in the end! I will now take back what is rightfully mine! The Twilight Realm of Shadows!"**

**"Not while I'm breathing, you won't!"**

Orion held out one hand faced at Zant, and quickly released a ball of red electricity, in which Zant merely chuckled, and cast it aside. **"What was that? Old magic? Let me show you new magic." **and he was in Orion's face before he could blink. Orion cursed, jumping back, but Zant had been prepared, and shot a black orb at Orion, which engulfed him.

Inside the castle, Midna, in her true form, had heard Orion's screams, and ran outside. Orion had just vanished as she appeared from the door, and spotted Zant.

And Zelda retracted her hand. "You tell the truth."

Orion suddenly felt deep respect for this Queen of the light realm. He blinked rapidly and listened back to them.

"I see...so you have to all head for Twilight." Zelda murmured.

Link questioned, "Have you got any of those light arrows? I can use them."

Zelda nodded, and handed him a pack of golden arrows. She looked over at Melissa, who'd noticed Orion's sudden change in behavior. She asked simply, "Watch over Link. He may seem like the person to do so, but he go beyond his limits and pay the price. Be sure he stays inside his limits."

Melissa smiled back at her, "I will."

"Before you go, I have something for you." Zelda walked to where the guards had shut the door and she motioned to something as the Twilis' took cover and the two Hyrulians stood clueless. They then watched as Zelda came back in the room, bearing a horse's reins. It was a beautiful black horse with the same type of draft build that Epona had. "I have loaded some suppiles in his saddlebags. I hope he will bring you good fortune, and eaay up the load on Epona. I know how hard she works."

She offered the reins to Melissa, who hesitantly took them, "Thank you, Milady."

"No need for formalities. Just call me Zelda." she smiled. "Be careful. His name: he has no name, so you may name him yourself."

"Thank you so much...Zelda."

They walked out of the room, Melissa leading the horse with them. Link inquired, interested, "What are you going to name him?"

"I'm not sure. I'll think on it before or while we're in Twilight." Melissa replied.

"That's probably for the best. A good name must suit the personality of him." Link nodded.

"Yeah."

They were outside, just as the sun began to set, and Epona and the black horse had already begun to get along well. Since it was getting dark, they agreed to stop and rest for the night. The sat at the fire they built, talking about random stuff. Then, they had sat for a while, listening to the Twilight Queen and Orion talk. They unsaddled the horses, and brushed them down, Melissa suggesting names to Link, and vise versa.

They'd at last decided on a name: Zoltan.

"You like that name, don't you? Zoltan." Melissa grinned, combing his long tail.

He snorted in approval.

The next morning, they set out again, finding the Twilight back in Lake Hylia.

"Ready to go?" Midna asked.

"Yeah." Link nodded.

Orion looked at Melissa, his eyes asking the same thing. She nodded, and the orange hands grabbed them, dragging them back into Twilight.

**Me: Well, do ya'll like it?**

**Link: She also wants to know if you like Zoltan's name.**

**Me: I asked my sister (Ethereal Thoughts) and she simply said, 'interesting.' Jeez, and after ALL the times where I helped her in ToS...**

**ET: Oh, yeah?**

**Me: Yeah. I gave you another character, WHICH you needed, I gave you ideas, which you REALLY needed-**

**ET: Shut up.**

**Me: Make me!**

**Link: Ah, sisterly bonding. Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Dang. This is probably the most depressing (or one of the most) chappy I've written.**

**Link: Umm...yeah, sure.**

**Me: Well, read it and I guess you'll find out.**

**Link: True. SylphWindDancer owns nothin'.**

**Me: WAIT! You...you talked like a southerner!**

**Link: Oh. Must've rubbed on me.**

**Me: YAY! SOUTHERN POWER!**

**Link: Loser.**

_Chapter 5_

Link and Melissa ran around, searching for the light spirit in its cave. They found him, and received the Vessel for the Tears. Midna and Orion assured that they'd find the light and return it. The wolves ran out, looking for the bugs to recover the light. They wandered around, the Twili Queen yawning every now and then because of no action. They then came upon one insect near the large tower which had that...desert person. (I don't remember his name) So, they killed it easily, leaving four more bugs.

They found two others, both larger than the first. About the size of the two wolves. They each took one, using their dark energy field provided by the Twili on their back. Because of that, they'd kill _one _of them. Link's refused to die, seeing as it continued to leap out of the way, no matter if they'd both attack at the same time. They leap at it, striked, but nothing would even scratch the giant bug. They had leaped at it, once, from behind and in front, but the bug saw it coming, and the two crashed into each other.

They shook it off, and stood back up. Melissa looked at Orion for any help, but he had none.

"Damn bugs." Midna cursed, "Why the hell do they keep getting bigger? Geez. I can't even think of anything to do to attack, since it keeps moving out of the way."

Without warning, the bug flung itself at Link, scraping him, knocking Midna off his back. Melissa attempted to rush to their aid, but the bug took a swipe at her, too. Orion flew, landing on top of Midna, Melissa landing farther away than Link. She threw out curses, and forced her body to her feet. She growled at the bug, however, it didn't faze. She charged, jumping to its side, and she bit it, leaving a small mark. The bug let out a shrill cry of pain, hurting the wolves' and the Twili's ears, forcing them to their knees. Two other small bugs ran up to the larger one, and the big (fat) one absorbed the smalelr ones, just getting even bigger. (fatter)

The cries ended, and the four got back up, the Twili's getting back on the wolves' back. The bug, if it wanted to, could've now sat on them and suffocated them, for Goddess's sake! _"Got any ideas?" _Link asked anyone.

_"Nope." _Melissa sighed, launching at the bug, hooking herself one, striking it numerous times. She then leaped off, growling since it'd done nothing.

The bug then unleashed some tenticles that flew towards the two, who'd attempted to jump out of the way. However, the tenticles chased them down, actually driving through a part in each of their bodies. The Twilis' screamed in pain as the wolves howled as loud as their lungs went. Before they all knew it, darkness claimed them.

----

Zelda flinched slightly, and a hand went to her chest. A man with dark brown hair and green eyes approached her, "What's wrong, Zelda?"

Zelda looked up at him, "I thought I felt something...or heard something, to be more specific. It's...nothing - I'll be alright." she assured.

The man wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. "It's alright...you can tell me. I'll help you with it. What's wrong?"

"Theron, it's just something you wouldn't understand." Zelda rested her head on his muscular arms.

"...Well, if you insist..." Theron looked at her, "But if it's something truly important, I'm here for you, okay? And for the baby."

"Yes, I know."

A loud shriek rang throughout the room, making all the Hyrulians hold their ears in pain. The soldiers all gathered around the Queen and King, swords and lances drawn. Suddenly, black smoke filled the room. Zelda froze as Twilight monsters ran in the room, striking down guards and soldiers before you could blink. This was history repeating itself. In about thirty seconds, all the soldiers were dead except for one that a monster was grasping around the neck.

Hot tears down down Zelda's cheek. Theron stepped in front of her, ready to guard her.

A familiar face walked into the room.

"Well...hehehe..." the Twili sneered, "This certainly is familiar, isn't it? You ready to cower before me. Queen of Light, you're coming with me, I believe."

Theron bravely snapped, "She's not going anywhere!"

Zelda was about to tell him that those weren't the right words against the Twili of such power, but Zant cackled, "Well, you have a husband, do you, Queen? Wonderous. One more person to sacrifice."

Theron growled deep in his throat as Zelda sobbed, "Theron, step down or he'll destroy all of Hyrule. We have to surrender for now."

Theron frowned, staring at the usurper king of Twilight. He then glared, unsheathing his sword, and dropping on the floor.

"We surrender."

"Kill him."

"AHHH!"

"**_THERON!_**"

----

_"No...no...Link...HELP ME!"_

Link slowly opened his eyes, feeling a burning impulse in his side. He stood, ignoring the pain. He realized he was still in wolf form, and he growled. The Hyrulian wolf looked around, noticing that his back was lighter. Midna wasn't there anymore...

He looked around, sniffing the air. This place was obviously familiar.

Hyrule prison.

Link groaned. Back here, huh? Grreaat. He looked, searching for his companions. He located them, all in different cells. Melissa was across from him, Midna and Orion on his left and right. He howled loudly, hoping to wake them. He heard Midna rise at once, cursing randomly, and Melissa opened her heavy eyelids.

_"Where...are we?" _Melissa inquired.

_"Hyrule prisons. Again." _Link replied, boredom in his voice.

"...Hey, isn't Orion up yet?" Midna asked, observing the chain on her ankle. Then, she murmured, "Idiots. I can out easily."

Melissa was the only who could see him. He was on a straw bed, his breathing fine, but he wasn't waking. Melissa growled and howled, barked, but nothing stirred the Twili.

Midna cursed to the Heavens about that Twili and easily broke the chain on her ankle with magic. She transported out of her cage, into the hallway, then back into Orion's cage. She inhaled deeply, and calmly looked at him. Then, her voice echoed in the hallway.

**"ORION, AS YOUR QUEEN, I COMMAND YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THE STRAW, AND STAND ON YOUR FEET, WHICH SHOULD BE TOUCHING THE CONCRETE IN ABOUT FIVE SECONDS!!!"**

Orion screamed, and saw it was Midna who'd been screeching in his ear. He waved her off, "Man, I'm sleepy. That damn bird hurt like hell."

**_"OOOORRRRRIIIIOOOONNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"ALRIGHT! DAMMIT, I'M UPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Orion stood, rubbing his eardrums.

Melissa snorted, _"Well...that's one way to do it."_

Orion mocked her and sighed, breaking his chain. They transported out, breaking their companion wolves' chains, and they broke out. Suddenly, Link questioned, _"Hey, I think there's someone else here. Can you smell it?"_

The others sniffed the air, and agreed. They perked up their ears and listened for anything that might show a sign of life. They then heard faint sobs from deeper inside. They followed the scent of human and the sound of crying that led them to the deepest part of the prison. Midna floated ahead to be sure that no one was about to ambush them. Instead, her eyes flew open, and she transported inside the cage.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Midna asked.

Melissa, Link, and Orion approached the bars, and who they saw behind it wasn't what they were expecting.

Zelda sobbed, "Zant...he came from the world of Twilight...and he...he...killed Theron!"

Link's blue eyes went as wide as they could go. Even though she didn't understand him, he gasped, _"WHAT?! THE KING?!"_

Melissa looked at him, obviously not knowing that Zelda got married. Orion broke the door as Midna took control of the many chains that bounded the Queen. Link and Melissa went inside, Link rubbing Zelda as Melissa looked at her, sympathy showing easily. Midna patted her back, "I'm...I don't know what to say, Zelda...I don't know what's become of my husband, ever since Zant took over...I just..."

"Now I'm left all alone...in this world...Zant's returned to Twilight, but left...all his creatures to do...his bidding." Zelda continued.

Orion sat between Zelda and Melissa, telling the Hyrulian Queen, "We'll do all we can, okay? But I know there's nothing I, or any of us, can do to comfort you from the King's death. I...I know what that's like."

Melissa gave him a puzzled look, _"Whaddya mean?"_

Orion replied sadly, "My wife...she was killed...by Zant. That's why...I wanted to kill him...so much."

Zelda looked at them all, "Thank you...so much. Really, all of you. ...But, I do have one question."

"Shoot." Midna shrugged.

"Why are they wolves? They're in light, aren't they?" (I think she took a wild guess at my transformation)

Midna explained about the encounter with the ugly and monsterous bug, causing them to transport back to light. How they ended up in the prison, they had no clue, seeing as that f---ing bird hit them pretty hard.

Zelda frowned, "I wonder if it'll only die by a sudden impact that it's not expecting."

Midna grinned, fangs showing, a twisted look on her face.

Link flinched, _"Midna, no!"_

"No, I'm not gonna use the Fused Shadows...I got somethin' better in mind." she chuckled.

Orion whimpered, "I don't think this is gonna turn out good."

"First, we need to see if we can get out of here undetected." Zelda pointed out.

"Damn." Midna snapped her fingers, "I forgot I can't transport you. You're not shadow..."

Orion then grinned, "I think I have an idea..."

They all winced.

"OWW!/_OWW!_" Orion and Melissa yelped as they hit the back of the wall in their cell.

Midna shook her head, snarling, "What kind of an idea was that? Sure didn't work out too well, huh?"

Melissa swatted Orion as he stood up, knocking him back down. Orion frowned, "Okay, so trying to get them to fall off the roof was a bad idea when there's over a hundred...alright, BAD IDEA! I mean, geez, they can't even fall off the damn roof! You happy now?"

Midna motioned to Orion after looking at Melissa, "Hit for me, will ya?"

Melissa struck him again.

Well, they got out, AGAIN, attempting Midna's plan. Link handed Zelda the horse call for Epona (which worked for Zoltan, too. And...where, exactly, did that come from?!) when they were outside. They'd seen from the vveeerrrryyyy tip-tops of the roofs of the castle that the monsters had taken over Castle Town as well as the actual castle. the people had all been inside at the time of the invasion (which was very unusual, since they'd all been out a couple days ago), so no one was hurt. They'd seen the monsters, and screamed, pulled the kids away from the windows, locked their doors and windows (how's that gonna help?), staying indoors.

Anyway...

One of the monsters had spotted them, and began climbing the roof for them. However...Midna went forward, her hair extending into a hand, flicking the thing off the roof.

Orion screeched, "SURE! It falls off when she pushes it, but not when I do?! GODDESSES!"

Link, Melissa, Midna, and even Zelda were wanting to murder the loudmouth Twili. Because of his abnormally large mouth and sound, EVERY single one of the monsters spotting them. Well, at least the ones outside. Nah, scratch that. ALL the monsters. Yeah, that's better.

Midna smacked him on the head, and they made a break for it. Somehow, Midna actually managed to grab Zelda with her hand hair (?) and take her along for the long drop on the back of a wolf. The two wolves landed on their feet, dodging the monsters with ease, even though they were pretty large creatures.

They got outside town safely, some monsters pursing, hoping to rid them of their Master's breath, but once their numbers decreased, the wolves and Twilis' killed them easily. Zelda mounted Epona, and she rode off, Zoltan beside Epona, and the wolves following.

That night, they made camp and rested.

Link brought up the conversation from earlier, _"Okay, so Midna...what, exactly, was it that you planned to do? About that bug, that is."_

"Oh, yes." the Queen grinned the same way from earlier, "Simple. Remember that bridge that'd broken and we transported it back?"

He nodded.

"We're gonna take it apart, smash Mr. Ugly, and put it back. Trust me, no one'll ever know. Unless that THING-" and she pointed at Orion,"-tells anyone."

Orion grumbled randomly to himself as Zelda nodded, "That sounds like it might work."

Midna replied, eyeing Orion, "No one'll EVER know."

"WHATEVER!" Orion hissed.

**Link: You still haven't told us who the traitor is.**

**Me: That'll come up later.**

**Link: Whatever. Why would you kill the King, though?**

**Me: All part of the plot.**

**Link: You are NOT teaming me and Zelda up, are you?**

**Me: I honestly answer no to that. Normally, I would, but you two look too much alike. I'm doin' something else. NO, I'm not going with him. ...Even though I want to...**

**Link: Goddess...**

**Me: Hey, your fault. Why're you so hot?**

**Link: The producers. Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi!**

**Link: Why are you so happy? **

**Me: Because I posted two chapters in one night.**

**Link: Loser.**

**Me: How rude! Say the disclaimer, you evil...person.**

**Link: That's supposed to be insulting? SylphWindDancer owns nothing. Just the plotline, her...character/herself, Zoltan, and her keyboard.**

**Me: Hey! And the shoes...and my games...and my-**

**Link: Whatever!**

**EGP: HI THERE!!!**

**Link: Dammit, why are all you people so damn hyper in the mornings?!**

**Me: Hey, it's gonna be night when I post this.**

**EGP: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU FINISHED INUYASHA IN ONLY 11 CHAPTERS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WRITE AT LEAST 20!!!!!!!**

**Me: No, that's you. I lost interest in Inuyasha.**

**EGP: NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Link: Help me.**

_Chapter 6_

Zelda rode with the wolves back into Twilight in Lake Hylia. Then, they put Midna's plan into action. She and Link transported to Eldin's Bridge, and managed to get the bridge apart. Melissa and Orion stayed behind to protect Zelda and to distract the bug. They saw the bridge appear from above, and cursed, jumping out of the way. Midna then dropped the bridge on top of the bug. It shrieked and faded, leaving behind the three Tears of Light.

Midna and Link first transported the bridge back, then went back and got the tears. The lights engulfed them, leaving them in the same room of the Spirit of Light, human now.

"Hero, Heroine...thank you for recovering my light. Earth is not horridly harmed by Twilight. Not one place has been taken over since you left...yet...I believe that that may lead Zant on a rampage. Take care..."

Midna appeared in front of them, "Well, hey. First, aren't those monters gonna look for the Princess?"

Zelda came in, nodding, "Most likely. I have no power right now."

Orion came up and inquired, "Can you do farm work?"

Melissa frowned, "Where'd that come from?"

"Think about it. Either they'll be looking for a Princess, dressed in royal clothing, or pass by a girl that doesn't look a thing like her! If you take her to Ordon, can't you dress her up as a farmgirl who works with goats? It may help a bit." Orion reasoned.

Link took this into consideration. "_Would _you do it?"

Zelda sighed, "If it'll help Hyrule, I can. I grew up doing some things aside from knitting and such."

"Well, whaddya know? Off to Ordon, then!" Midna smirked, jumping back underneath Link.

They walked outside, looking for a way to get up. Link groaned, "I guess we have no choice..."

Melissa and Zelda flinched.

In a couple seconds later, they were flying through the air, screaming.

"WWWHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAA!!!"

"EEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!"

"YYEEEEEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

They landed on a conveniently placed cushion, which made their landing...extremely comfy, even though they were landing from...how high? (goes to measure)

Anyway...

Link and Zelda got on Epona together, leaving Melissa on Zoltan. They rode for three hours, finally arriving at Ordon later at night. Link took Zelda into the mayor's house, speaking with him about the whole matter. Bo agreed, accepting the task of helping the Princess around. Zelda politly thanked him, and Iila found her some clothes she could wear. In the meantime, she hid her royal clothing, and crown, beads, etc. When they were finished, she looked like a regular Ordon farmhand. Link nodded approvingly, and went back outside to see what Melissa was doing. She was walking back to Link's house, Zoltan and Epona following close behind her.

Link came up and saw her unsaddling the horses, placing the tack nearby. Link inquired, "What're you doing?"

"I'm brushing them down. Then, I'm gonna take them to the creek for some water." Melissa replied, not looking up at him.

"Is something wrong?" Link took up Epona's brush.

"No. Not off the top of my mind, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"I think you aren't."

"Oh, it's nothing, okay?! I can't tell...anyone. About this, I can't."

"Sure?"

"No...all right, you look much better now, Zoltan! C'mon. Let's go get a drink."

Link quickly finished with Epona, letting her go with Melissa and Zoltan back to the village. Midna came up, "I think there's definitly something on her mind, don't you think?"

"...Yeah."

----

Melissa took off her boots and socks, and stood in the warm creek. She sat on the shore, soothing her feet, watching the two horses drink, and get in for a quick swim. Zoltan then approached Melissa, kneeling down, looking at her with wonderous brown eyes. "Want me to get on?" Melissa asked, getting up. Zoltan snorted in reply.

"Alright." Melissa jumped up on his wet back, making herself comfortable. She held onto his mane as he swam out in the deeper part of the water, catching up to Epona.

Melissa whispered in his ear, "This is actually pretty neat."

"It is."

"Huh?" Melissa jumped, looking around.

She looked up and saw Zant, chuckling, standing on the cliff above. Orion came up in front of her, "Zant! What're you doing here?!"

"Oh, small, impy Orion...I remember you." Zant taunted.

"Come say that to my face, you creep!" Orion snarled.

Melissa glared at him, even Zoltan feeling her hate, looked up at the Twili. What none of them had noticed was Epona wuietly swam back to shore, searching for her master.

"Well..." Zant sighed, "I'll take it you are the so called 'Heroine'. What a shame. I expected someone more...older...skilled. You're nothing but a child."

"I'll show you a child if you came down to fight like a man." Melissa retorted, standing on top of Zoltan steadily.

"Oh...do you think you can even scratch me? Such bravery. And yet...such foolishness. Very well."

Melissa took out her scythe, "Bring it on."

"As you wish."

"Hey, be careful!"

"I intend to."

----

"Epona? What _is_ wrong with you?" Link question, the draft horse picking at his shirt, neighing to warn him.

"Try this." Midna held out the dark shard that Zant had stuck in Link years ago. Link randomly asked, "You still have that?" and he changed into a wolf.

"Hurry, Link!" Epona whinned, "The creek! Melissa and Zoltan are in grave danger!"

Link changed back, running blindly to aid Melissa and the others in any way he could.

He came to the creek, and saw that deeper in, Melissa was swinging her scythe mercilessly, jumping from the water to the rocks, following someone. Link quickly dove in the water and swam over to them.

"Zant?!" Link gasped.

Zant, on cue, sent out an electric ball at Link in the water. Link saw it coming, and dodged it. Zoltan swam up to shore with Epona, both feeling useless to their masters in danger.

Melissa swung once more, catching Zant off guard, and caused a gash deep in his side. He howled in pain, then looked gravely at his attacker, "How dare you touch me?!"

The Hyrulian braced herself, but Zant threw her back into the cliff, his hand over her throat. Because of her lack of air, Melissa dropped her scythe and tried to pry his hand off. Seeing this, Zant chuckled and threw her in the water, Melissa slamming against the rock hard bottom, knocking her out.

Midna took out her hand and threw Link as he drew his sword. He dug it deep into Zant's shoulder, the Twili screaming in pain, transporting elsewhere. Link sheathed his sword, and ove in, bringing Melissa up with him. He shook her, hoping she'd wake. She coughed up water, her eyes flying open, filling her lungs with air.

The Twilis and Hyrulian sighed with relief, and Link went and recovered Melissa's scythe from the bottom.

They all then heard a loud girl's scream, "AAHHHH!!!!! LINK! HELP M-!"

Link heard his name, and felt a drop of blood hit his face. He looked up, seeing the bleeding Zant, holding an unconscious Iila. Link's eyes went wide, "Let her go!!" he roared.

"No. If you allow me to take over these worlds with Twilight, I'll let her live. Defy me, and I just might kill her." Zant laughed, vanishing, Iila with him.

Link cursed loudly, "Dammit!"

Once Melissa regained her breath, she joined Link in the water, "Don't worry, Link...I'm sure she'll be fine."

But they all heard the doubt in her voice.

Orion and Midna sighed quietly and went back into the shadows. The two swam ashore, Zelda coming out, "Are you alright? I heard screaming."

Melissa answered for him, "Zant. He took Iila back to Twilight...we guess."

"Well, what good would that do him? She'd be a spirit." Zelda frowned.

Orion grunted, "He may not've taken her back to Twilight. He probably took her to Hyrule castle."

"Maybe." Melissa agreed.

Zelda ordered, "Get some sleep tonight. You can look for her in the morning."

Melissa relayed Zant's warning.

"Well, that does have a problem...don't worry, though, Link. We'll find some way to rescue her."

Link sighed deeply, agreeing.

----

"Lemme go, you CREEP!" Iila roared from the wall where she'd been chained up.

Zant sighed, as if he were hurt, "Why must I always be called a creep? I am ruler of Twilight, as I should be. I will be ruler of this world, as I should be, and I will be ruler Earth, as I should be!!"

"What are you babling about?!"

"Watch your tongue, Missy, you may just lose it."

"Oh, yeah? Link's coming to rescue me!"

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe. If he does, you'll be dead before he reaches you."

"..."

"Good. You're silent. Hmm...you may come in some use, perhaps."

"I'd never do anything for you."

"I'll take your word for it."

"What?...Hey, stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Tell me, where is the Princess?"

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer."

"AAAHHH!"

**Link: What's he gonna do to Iila?**

**Me: Hehehe...(imatates basilisk from Harry Potter) tiimmee to kkkiillll...**

**Link: WHAT?!**

**Me: Oh, damn, you're here, uh...rhyme to Bill? Aw, whatever.**

**Link: Damn you. Rea-**

**EGP: NO! I wanna say it. Read and review, people!**

**Bmp112: Hey, there!**

**Me: Why are all 'a you showin' up?**

**Link: Southeners.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**EGP: Now, no fighting, Bmp, SWD.**

**Me: (glares at bmp)**

**Bmp: (glares at me) Bring it on.**

**EGP: No, Bmp! You're too young to die!**

**Me: He asked for it. (cracks knuckles)**

**Bmp: Oh cra-**

**Link: Read and review.**

**EGP: I already said that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Wow! Three chapters in one night! Fanfiction had been mean to me. All the times I tried to update, it wouldn't let me.**

**EGP: It wouldn't let me update Inuyasha, either.**

**Link: I guess that sucks, since I need to see what happens next!**

**Me: Well, get on with it, then.**

**Link: SylphWindDancer owns nothing. Neither does her annoying friend, ElementalGuardianProtecter.**

**EGP: I'm INSANE! INSANE! INSANE, OKAY?!?!**

**Link: Yipe!**

_Chapter 7_

Link had some nightmares that night, always waking up in a sweat. Finally, he couldn't stand it. He went outside to sit in the chilly air and refresh himself. He saw Melissa wasn't in her bed and wondered. He stepped out in the air and saw her up on the roof. He climbed up and asked, "What're you doing up here?"

"Oh, Link. I was just thinkin'. About all that's happened the past few days. It was like, five days ago, I was just a normal person...human. The next day, I'm a Hylian, running around, saving the worlds with you.." Melissa responded.

Link sat beside her, "Yeah. It would be a little stressful. I'm sure it's a lot ot take in."

"Hn..."

They sat, watching the horses below nudging each other. Melissa smiled at them and asked, "So what're you doin' up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Oh. Worried about Iila?"

"Of course. She's my childhood friend."

"Do you like her?"

"Only as a friend. I don't love her, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Uh-huh..."

"Really!"

"Alright, whatever you say." Link got up, stretching. "I guess I'm gonna try and sleep one more time."

"Okay."

"Aren't you gonna get some rest? We don't want to be tired going after Zant tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Melissa watched Link jumped off the roof and go back inside the house. She murmured, "Even though it's not really worth it. Sun rises in a couple of hours." and she jumped down.

_A couple hours later..._

Melissa and Link got up, readying themselves for the adventure that was quickly approaching. They saddled up the horses and were planning on leaving before everyone woke up. Zelda ran out to meet them just as they were about to set off.

"Zelda!" Link cried, surprised, "What is it?"

"I thought you might need these." and she handed him a quiver of light arrows.

"Thanks." Link grinned, putting them with his other arrows.

"And, Melissa..." Zelda approached her, "This is for you."

She handed her a necklace made of sapphire blue that was in the shape of a wolf head. "Thanks." Melissa grinned, putting it on.

"It may just save you both." Zelda stated.

"We'll keep it in mind." Melissa assured.

"Be careful."

And with that, the two rode off, unaware of what was coming their way.

Zelda walked back to the village and went back in the mayor's house. She sat down on a chair, praying that the two would be okay.

Melissa and Link rode far to get to the castle, because Zant had blocked the shortest route with monsters. As they were almost there, Melissa asked, "Link? How're we supposed to get in with all those monsters since they seem to just multiply when we kill them?"

Link sweatdropped and nearly fell off Epona, "I'm not sure. We'll just have to try avoid them."

"Good luck with that. How 'bout Orion and me stay behind and get some of the monsters while you make a brake for the castle?"

"No. Way. I'm not about to just leave you with those...things! Besides, you may have a doubled edged weapon, but they're harder to kill that way."

"Doesn't Midna have a black stone that can change us to wolf form?"

"Well...yes, but-"

"No buts. We'll try that. If looks like it's too much trouble, I'll get outta there, okay?"

"What if you can't?"

"...I will."

Link wasn't exactly satisfied with this, but agreed to attempt it. Midna handed Orion a piece of the stone, "Be careful, you two."

"We will." Orion accepted the stone, and turned to Melissa, "Ready?"

"...Yeah. Let's go for it." Melissa nodded.

Orion stuck the stone through her forehead, and she felt pain surge through her body as she changed quickly into a wolf. Orion inquired, "But how are you getting through?"

"I'm changing, too." Link responded, Midna putting the stone in him. His wolf form replaced him. _"Good luck. And be very careful." _

_"We will."_ Melissa grinned. _"Here we go!"_

She and Orion charged into Castle Town, instantly being swarmed with Twilight creatures. They used the dark energy field, getting a swat every now and then, but they would successfully kill at least six each time. Melissa barked, _"Go, now!" _as she killed the last one in the ally.

Link leapt forward, dashing in the shadows as Melissa howled to get the monsters's attention so Link could get to the castle without wearing himself out. She saw him fade and hoped he would get there safely. She then turned her attention back to her fight.

----

"Almost there!" Midna encouraged, Link right by the castle door. She quickly changed him back into his regular form, and he opened the door, noticing that there weren't any creatures inside.

...None that were visable, anyway.

He quickly hooked onto the chandelier with his handy Double Clawshots, and dropped down, walking outside, where the rain drizzled gently. He went up and entered another room. He'd memorized the trick to this room. Jump straight across, go a few blocks, right, right, left, left, right. He used the Clawshots and latched onto the candle bars, getting across the broken staircases. He then used his Spinner to dodge the...things on the rails. He lifted the large door and went out where the weather was harsher, walked up the stairs, and got into the busted up, empty throne room.

He cursed, "She's not here...Zant isn't, either."

"Hey! Do you hear that?" Midna perked her ears up, pointing at the chair.

"...No." Link answered.

"There's something...behind here...it sounds like...chains." Midna nodded. "Wait here, I'll go check it out."

Midna poked her head through the wall for a minute or two. She then looked back at Link, "Iila's in there, all right...but...I'm not sure she's alright."

Link asked, "Can you move the chair?"

"I might be able to..." Midna took out her third hand and yelled with effort as she moved the chair, revealing a small doorway. Link quickly went through the door, not prepared for what he was about to see.

"IILA!!!"

----

Melissa collasped, panting, trying to catch her breath. A few monsters remained...around five. Orion urged, "C'mon! We almost got 'em!"

Melissa forced her body to her feet, receiving a blow on her side, finally killing the last of the Twilight creatures. Her body couldn't withstand anymore, and she fell, Orion standing beside her. "Hey...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just...need...to...catch...my breath..." Melissa assured.

Orion nervously looked around as he heard clicks. All the Hylians were unlocking their doors, some peering outside at their heroic wolf. One girl asked her mother quietly, "Mommy, this doggy saved us all...can't we help it, now?"

The mother looked around and saw no one taking action, so she cautiously walked outside, holding a junky towel. She looked at the Twili and inquired, "What are _you?"_

Orion didn't feel this was the best idea, but he replied, "I'm her companion. Please, I won't hurt you. I know I look freaky, but...can I stay by her side while you tend to her?"

"...Sure."

The woman picked up Melissa, wrapping her in the towel, and carried her inside.

----

Link rushed over to the bloodied Iila, who was chained up high on the wall, and was hardly breathing. Link hacked the chains away, and carefully brought Iila down. "Iila...Iila...Iila, say something!"

"Li...nk?..." Iila murmured quietly, not opening her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. What happened?"

"That creepy man...he hurt me...he asked me where the Queen was...but I didn't tell him..."

"Okay...listen, we're gonna get you some help, okay? Just hang on."

"Link...I can't be saved...just go pro...tect...the Queen...that man...he killed the King, too...please...don't...let...any...thing...happen...to our...Q...Queen..." and Iila's last breath flew out of her body.

"No! Iila! Iila, stay with me! No...no...dammit. I'm sorry, Iila...I will...I'll protect Zelda. I promise." Link hugged her chilly body.

"Link...let's bring her back...and give her a proper burial. We need to be sure nothing happened to Melissa and Orion, too."

"Yea...yeah...let's go." Link stood, Iila in his arms. Midna floated beside him, just in case something jumped out at them.

----

Melissa's eyes gently opened, and Orion's orange eyes were the first she saw. "You're finally up! How do you feel?"

_"...Tired..." _Melissa whined quietly. _"Where's Link...Midna, and Iila? Are they back yet?"_

Orion shook his head. "I'll go out and be sure that they'll find us."

She nodded and Orion flew outside the open window to keep an eye out for Link and Midna.

**Link: YOU KILLED IILA?!**

**Me: Uh...yeah. Well, she was a -----, so I killed her. I don't like her.**

**Link: You are such an idiot. Read and review.**

**EGP: And update Inuyasha...**

**Me: You have a single minded dedication to Inuyasha, don't you?**

**Inuyasha: Help me! Make her stop! Make her sstttoooppp!**

**Me: Sorry, but I can't.**

**Link: I'm surrounded by insane people.**

**Me and EGP: Finally! Someone called us insane!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Heelloooo!**

**Link: Great. Another chapter.**

**Me: Yes, ANOTHER chapter! **

**EGP: You FINISHED your second Inuyasha, but not your first?!**

**Me: Will you DROP IT with the INUYASHA?!**

**EGP: Nope. (hugs a Sesshomaru plushy)**

**Link: Oh, Goddesses...what did I do? Send me a sign.**

**Out of the blue, Madagascar pops up on a TV and the sign falls, signing 'HELL'.**

**Link: Holt sh-**

**Me: HEY! Your not that violent! I am!**

**EGP: Whatever. Read this chapter. Sylphy owns nothing.**

**Me: Not you, tooooooo...**

_Chapter 8_

Orion flagged down Link and Midna before seeing the lifeless body in Link's arms. He gave his condolences(?) and showed them what became of Melissa. The woman allowed the other companions into her home, letting them see Melissa's condition after Link said that she had his 'dog'. He set Iila down on a nearby, free table and sat by Melissa, silent. She opened her heavy eyelids and whined quietly. Link smiled weakly and patted her on the head.

"She shouldn't go anywhere for a while." the woman commented, "She got tore up pretty badly."

The little girl, Chrissy, added, "She saved all of us! I told Mommy to save her then!"

"Did you? Thank you very much." Link patted her on the head. He turned to Melissa after the girl walked away to help her mother in the kitchen and he scorned, "I thought you said you'd run if you couldn't handle it."

Melissa put an apologetic look on her face as if to say 'my bad. I thought I could take them.' Link saw this and shook his head, "I'll let it slide this one time."

"If ya'll don't have anywhere to go," the woman, Aisha, called, "you can stay here the night!"

Link looked back at Iila, then at the injured wolf on the table. "I...have something to do, but I'll be back soon for her."

"Oh..." Aisha motioned to the dead Ordian, "You want to tend to her first, don't you? It's alright. Your dog can stay with us."

"Thank you." and he turned to Melissa, who'd seen Iila, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Melissa nodded her head weakly, and whimpered quietly.

Link hesitantly picked Iila up, and Midna walked (on those stubby legs) out with him. Once they were outside, Midna sighed with relief and hid as Link's shadow once more. Link placed Iila on Epona, then hopped up himself. He took the reins in one hand and held Iila with the other. "Let's go, girl." and he gently tapped Epona, who felt his sadness.

They reached Ordon an hour later and he entered the village, Colin spotting him first. "Hey, Link! You're...what...what happened? What happened to Iila?!"

Link looked at him sadly, brushing by the child. The Hylian took the girl to her father's house and explained everything. Bo looked at his dead daughter on the bed, and sobbed into her cold shoulder. Link took this moment, and walked outside. Colin began weeping into Rusl's shirt as Link walked towards his house. He went to the Ordon spring, and heard Iila's voice ringing in his head.

_"Just promise me this, Link. Don't...do anything out of your league, please. Just come home safely."_

Link frowned, eyeing the faires floating about in the spring.

_"What happened? She's injured, isn't she?!" _

He growled low in his throat.

_"If you've come for your horse, you can forget about it! Why don't you think about what you've done for a change? I'm not opening this gate until you change your attitude!"_

"Stop it!" Link punched a nearby tree. "I knew I couldn't save her...I wasn't strong enough."

Midna came up, "Link...I'm truly sorry about Iila...I can tell you cared for her...a lot, didn't you?"

"She was the only person who understood most of why I did what I did."

"What was that?"

"I...just...stuff. I guess. What work I did, and just...stuff like that. I remember the first time I met her."

**---Flashback---**

**Link, as a child, wondered about, blood flowly freely from horrid wounds in his sides and hands. He had a large cut on his face, and it stained his clothes. Clothes that weren't from Hyrule. They were unidentified in this country. His eyes felt heavy, and his body weak. He collasped outside in the spring of Ordona. He gasped for breath, seeing as his body didn't have enough.**

**He heard people's voices echoing in his head, as well as his own, **_**"I heard his mother wasn't even around when it happened..."**_

_**"Strange boy..."**_

_**"Odd clothes..."**_

_**"Where's he from?"**_

_**"I heard a different country."**_

_**"Hey, get away, kid! You're scarin' my customers away!"**_

_**"Please, leave me alone!!"**_

**"Do I...deserve to live?" Link murmured quietly.**

**"Hey, are you alright?!" a girl's voice called.**

**Link barely managed to open his eyes and see two green ones looking back at him, "Are you okay?! What happened? No, wait, don't talk! I'm gonna get Daddy! Don't move!"**

**Link remembered wondering why this girl cared about him, even though no one else did. He scared people just from his clothing. A black shirt with white symbols and a pair of black jeans with jade green writing, covering half of the jeans. He'd fallen on his cloak that was black on the outside and red on the inside. Link memorized what the words had said on the jeans. They were back from his language. 'Magic words,' his father's voice told him, 'that's why that golden triangle is on your hand. You're the chosen one of the Gods. You **_**are**_** magic.'**

**He tried to say some of the words with what strength he had as Bo and the young Iila approached quickly. **

**"Ifill...murdoir...toki...thlorn...blunji...motakin." **

**A green light engulfed him as darkness claimed him.**

**He'd woken in Iila's home, Bo telling him his wounds had sealed themselves after green lights shone, and a golden light emitted from his hand. Link raised his hand and saw his Triforce, remembering his father's words.**

**---End Flashback---**

"Oh. I understand, yet I don't. I'm sorry. It must've been painful for you." Midna exchanged a quick, sad glance at him.

Link smiled fakely at her, "I'll get over it. Eventually." Midna obviously, noted the doubt in his voice. "Well, we should get back to Melissa soon. I'm sure she'll pull through."

"Yeah..." Midna nodded, sinking back into the shadows.

The Hylian got on his horse, and rode the short yet long distance back to Hyrule Castle. He entered, leaving Epona outside with Zoltan and walked back inside, shoulders and head drooping like a wilted flower. He knocked before entering the house and seeing Melissa down on her paws, Aisha going, "No, you can't go anywhere yet!"

Link patted her head and told her to lay back down. Melissa growled at him but obeyed. Aisha sighed with relief, "Oh, thank goodness. I though she was about to up and run on me. Her wounds are sealing, so she shouldn't wander far with all her bites and such."

Link nodded, understanding, seeing Orion in the shadows, away from the light. He walked over and said, "You've been acting strange for a while, Orion. Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really." Orion shook his head quickly.

"There's something bothering you, I can tell."

"...Well...I'm just upset. I can't stand being this...tall." and he looked up, frowning, "And...Zant. When he shot me with that magic, I thought I was done for. When I woke up, I was in the sunlight, and freaked out. Then I found out that I wasn't in Twilight, so...I just feel...different, somehow."

"Different? How so?"

"It's hard to explain. Just...never mind."

Link looked down at Orion, and left him alone for a little while. About a half hour later, darkness fell and they set in for the night, Melissa sacrificing the couch she was on so Link could sleep a little more comfortably. Orion snuggled up next to Melissa, being careful of her stitches she had. He whispered in her ear, "You know, you probably can't change back until those wounds heal and the stitches are out."

Melissa growled, _"I don't want to wait until then! For all I know, it could be a month from now! We'll get NOTHING done that way!"_

"Think of it as punishment for not keeping your word. C'mon, let's sleep."

Melissa was about to retort, but decided to save her strength instead of arguing with the Twili.

The next morning, Link thanked Aisha for her hospitality, and told her that he was taking her back to his own village. She didn't agree to this, but said she wasn't in the position to tell him that. Chrissy got up just as they left and chirped, "Bye, Mr. Swordsman!"

Link bid good-bye, carefully holding Melissa while going out the door. Orion groaned, "I can't last long on these legs. I'm goin' in. See ya." and he disappeared in the shadows of the walls.

Link got out in the field, and set the white wolf up on the black horse (which looked odd) and got up on Epona. Melissa realized that she could talk to her horse after he asked her, "Are you alright?"

_"Zoltan?"_

"Yeah. You may've changed, but I know it's you. You may be different, but you smell the same. So is your presense."

_"Really? Cool."_

"Yeah, but you need to hurry and heal so you can changed back to your true form." Zoltan began walking easily with Epona so Melissa wouldn't hurt too bad.

_"Yeah, I hope I don't have to wait too long."_

"Then you better heal fast."

_"Lemme ask you somethin'...do you like Epona?"_

If Epona could blush, she would've been really red. She pretended not to listen in, but both knew she was.

"I dunno. She is...attractive." Zoltan lowered his voice.

Melissa snickered, not even noticing they were right in front of Ordon. They rode in, Epona and Zoltan talking about...something random, Rusl seeing Link. "What in the Gods name are you doing with that wolf?!" he exclaimed.

"It's alright...she's...an aquantince." Link assured, "I need to let her rest here. The Princess knows who she is. Would you get her, please?"

Rusl wasn't sure about the whole idea, but obeyed and got the Hylian Queen.

Zelda came up, seeing the stained red on Melissa and panicked, helping Link get her inside Link's house.

----

I sat quietly on the couch, looking back and forth between the silent Queen and Hylian. I snorted softly, wondering if they'd say something anytime. Jeez...

I made eye contact with Link and stared at him, trying to tell him something with my eyes, but Zelda saw it instead, "I'm...sorry about Iila, Link."

Link looked at her, "It's...okay. I mean...I'm still letting it settle in, It'll all look up...probably."

Orion jumped up out of the shadows, looking at me while the two made conversation, "You know..." he murmured, voice quiet, "I don't think those two are really diggin' each other, ya know what I mean?"

_"Not really." _I frowned, raising my head.

"I feal a similar power that's inside both of them, aside from pieces of the Triforce."

_"Who told you about the Triforce?"_

"Midna."

_"Oh...anyway, what're you saying?"_

"It's like those two are almost brother and sister, ya know? They're both almost light brown headed, blue eyes, height...see what I'm gettin' at?"

I thought about this. It was what Hannah and I thought, too, but once you got to know them, it wasn't...a positive desicion. I nodded, understanding him, and drank some nearby water.

Maaannnn...being stuck in this form SUCKS!

----

Link and Zelda finished their conversation just as Orion stopped talking to Melissa, and the Hylians look back at them. Orion froze, twitching, "Umm...**what?"**

"Nothing." Link shook his head. "Watch her for a moment, okay, Princess?"

Zelda scorned, "You're supposed to call me Zelda while I'm like this, re-mem-ber?"

Link apologized and went outside for a minute. Zelda looked at Melissa, her blue eyes looking into hers, "I'm sorry this happened to you, Melissa..."

Melissa licked her hand, telling her it wasn't her fault.

"I don't know why, but on behalf of my people, I feel...somewhat responsible."

The wolf shook her head, and licked her sore paw.

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Melissa's ears perked up, and she looked at her.

"I didn't...find this out until a while ago...but...you can't tell Link, okay?"

Orion translated that she would.

The Hylian's eyes went gentle, "I was told by my father before I died that I had a brother. And it was something strange he said...what was it?" she went deep in thought, trying to think of it while Melissa's eyes went wide.

"Oh. It was...'you are the Princess, Ganon is the enemy, but despite that, you have a guardian of courage. Your brother. Twin brother.'"

The two ignored Orion's childish remark of, "I knew it!" and they looked at each other, Zelda continuing, "I just...somehow felt like it was...is Link."

_"Totally!" _Melissa groaned, _"He probably is!"_

Zelda looked at her, frowning in confusion. Orion translated to her.

"Oh. Well, either way, don't tell him. I want to find a time to tell him myself. Especially you, Orion. Midna told me you have a rather large mouth."

"Who has a large mouth?" Link inquired, walking inside, holding a bowl of something.

"No one." Zelda brushed it off.

Link shrugged and set a bowl down in front of Melissa, that was a soupy green color. She scrunched her nose up and looked at him, _"What the hell is this?"_

"You're supposed to drink it. It'll make you feel better faster. It'll make you really sleepy, though." Link informed.

_"Will I get poisoned?" _Melissa sniffed the...soup, nearly gagging, wishing she could hold her nose.

"Ignore the smell. Just drink it."

_"Fine, sheesh."_

Melissa slowly lapped up the soup in her mouth, already feeling drowsy. She just finished, her eyelids attempting to shut. The she wolf gave in and let her body rest.

Once she was asleep, Orion poked her, "Is she dead?"

"Orion!" the two Hylians groaned.

"Just askin'! Yeesh! Humans."

**Me: Another chapter finished. I'm happy with the amount of reviews I've gotten, even though it's not many.**

**EGP: Serves you right for abandoning Inuyasha.**

**Me: Okay, that's it! (takes Sesshomaru plushes and holds it out of reach)**

**EGP: I'M SORRY! I'MSSSOOOOOSORRY! PLEASE GIVE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK! LEGEND OF ZELDA RULES! LINK'S NOT A STUPID ELF BUTT KICKING DUDE! PLEASE GIVE IT BBBAAACCCCKKKK! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAI-**

**Me: (hands it back)**

**EGP: Sess! I thought I lost you! (leaves LoZ Trailer and heads back to Inuyasha trailer)**

**Link: What the hell was that all about?**

**Me: Even I don't know.**

**Link: ...Read and review.**

**Link Fans: Keep. That. Idiot. Away. From. Link.**

**Link: You rock, fans.**

**Me: Link fans rule! Link above all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Yay! Almost double digits! I'm happy.**

**Link: Well, good for you.**

**Me: Alrighty, without further ado, let us start!**

**Link: Sylphy owns nothing.**

**Me: ...You LOVE destroying my happy time, don't you?**

_Chapter 9_

It'd taken Melissa up to two weeks to heal (and she was very pissed when she finally got back outside), but Zant actually didn't threaten the worlds with Twilight. That worried Zelda and Midna. They thought because of this, Zant would go on a roll, and a massacre. That he'd kill their people. Maybe. They were doing all they could to try and figure out what he was doing, but nothing came up. It became colder, day by day, and once Melissa was able to change back into a Hylian, she and Link couldn't find out what to do, since there'd been no Twilight or bad guys to fight. One day, they wandered over to the Ordon spring, and sat quietly. Link murmured, "This is where I first met Iila."

"...Really?" Melissa looked over at him, patting Zoltan's head while she sat on the cold sand.

"Yeah. I don't even remember where I originally came from. A different country than Hyrule. I still have my clothes from the country, but all I remember was my mother's hands were warm and my father was somehow related to the King."

"Wow...I'm sorry, Link."

"It's...alright. It was actually wording on my jeans that'd saved me from dying that day." Link recalled, the words echoing in his head. _**"Ifill...murdoir...toki...thlorn...blunji...motakin." **_

"Huh. That's weird. Could...I see the clothes?" Melissa inquired.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon."

The two got up and walked back to his house, their horses following closely behind. They walked inside and went down to the basement, holding a lantern out for their vision. Link drug a large box out and opened it. He shifted some things out of the way, then took some smaller clothes out and held them so she could observe them. She took the jeans and looked at the green writing. She squinted, understanding some of the words, mysteriously. "And you don't remember what the words mean except those you said?"

"No." Link answered, looking at his shirt of old.

"Hnn...these may even have a clue."

"Of what?"

"Anything."

"Maybe."

Link put the shirt and pair of jeans back, and he shut the trunk. Melissa climbed the ladder and Link threw the lantern up at her. She caught it (probably by luck) and Link then climbed. Melissa announced, "I'm going to see Zelda right quick. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Link waved her off.

She walked through the village, Zoltan walking beside her in protection, and she made her way up to the farm of...goats. (personally, I think they're mutated goats that sound like cows) She saw Zelda out with Fado, rounding the goats in, and the Princess spotted her. "Hey, Melissa!"

"GOAT! THAT WAY!" Fado shouted from the other side.

Melissa chased the goat back towards the herd after shutting the gate. Like you're supposed to.

Anyway...

Zelda walked up to her after they were all in, "What's up?"

"Well..." Melissa lowered her voice, "You remember when you told me about Link and you?"

She nodded.

"Link just told me he'd come from another country aside from Hyrule. But, he also said that he thought his father was somehow related to the King. Do you remember or know anything about this?"

"...No. I'm not...very sure. Sorry. I can think about it, though."

"It's alright. I was just wondering. Okay. I'll let you get back to work."

Melissa walked down the hill, and sat back down by the creek. Zoltan, unusually, laid beside her, nickering, breathing in her hair. She pat him and thought how peaceful this village was. It was almost horrid that it may be destroyed if Zant were to find the Queen. She sighed deeply, and heard Link approach, "What's the matter?"

"...It's nothing. I'm just thinkin'."

"About what?"

"The village, Zant...darkness."

"What for?" Link took a seat next to her.

"I don't know. Just something to think about, I guess. To put something on my mind."

"If you say so..."

Melissa took note that Zoltan's ears suddenly perked. He face was like he was scared of something. He snorted, and stood, his long tail getting in the Hylian's faces. Melissa sputtered, "What's wrong?" and stood to avoid more stinging in her face.

Zoltan's breathing was loud to the two could hear. He took a step forward and neighed loudly. A minute later, Epona ran up, charging, and stopped in front of Link and Melissa, tapping Link with her nose. A rumbling sound was heard and Bo came outside, "What's the matter?"

Link ordered, "Make sure that everyone stays inside; no matter what."

Bo hesitated, relayed the message, and quickly ran back in his house. Melissa looked back and saw Fado and Zelda coming down the hill, quite fast. Fado inquired, "Is somethin' wrong?"

"Get inside." Melissa snapped, Fado running to his house.

Zelda stubbornly said, "I'm staying here."

No one answered as the rumbling grew louder with each second. The three saw what was coming. It wasn't pretty.

They started running the opposite direction from the monsters on the boars that'd come from the village enterance, flamed arrows drawn on bows. Link cursed, "Not again." as they began to flee.

The loyal horses reared and ran with them, Zoltan tripping Melissa, she grabbed his mane, and pulled herself up. Link grabbed Zelda's hand, he threw her up, and managed to jump behind her. She took the reins, "We have to go through the goat's field. Then we can make an escape."

Melissa shouted over the noises, "What about the people of the village?!" and she drew her scythe to knock away arrows.

"We'll have to sneak back! They'll be all right as long as they don't fight!" Link yelled back.

They rode fast and jumped the fence, the boars ramming through, then they approached another part of the fence quickly. The Hylians told the horses to jump the fence, and they did, the boars suddenly stopping their pursuit. The three kept riding hard and fast, though. They stopped about five minutes later, when Zelda halted Epona out of nowhere. Melissa slowed Zoltan, "What's up?" she asked.

Zelda frowned, "This is the border line of Hyrule. If we go any farther, we'll enter another country."

"We have no choice. We can't go back. Not now." Link tapped Epona, allowing her to walk instead of running.

They rode gently, stepping foot into unknown territority.

----

Zant cursed, sitting in the Twilight Throne chair, "Damn! They managed to escape! However, they won't last long in the country of Raslynn. Let's see them weasel out of this."

A Twili nearby had been forced into slavery, along with all the other Twilis'. She murmured, "I wonder what happened to the Queen. The King just up and disappeared..."

A nearby man answered, "I heard the he killed the Queen." and he pointed at Zant.

"I still pray for the Queen's and King's safe return." the woman looked at the floor.

----

"Well. This is a pleasant start." Melissa noted with sarcasm, leaning forward on Zoltan.

The three were spotted by men in armor, and asked where they were from. The Queen spoke for the two and the men were now 'escorting' them to the castle. Midna came up and sighed, "You know, if we wanted, we could blast these guys away like dust."

Link shook his head, "We need to see what kind of a country this is."

One man ordered, "Keep yer mouth shut, young man!"

Zelda droaned, "I wonder..." and she spoke up, "How far is it to the castle?"

"Not much farther." the rear man replied. "Maybe a fifteen more minutes."

Zelda nodded, and patted Epona on her head.

Just as the man said, fifteen minutes later, the group arrived at a large castle, similar to Hyrule's, except this castle was all mostly brown and black colored, it's walls enormously large. Melissa gaped slightly at the castle as they entered, people staring with very pointed ears. She looked at them curiously before the castle doors closed behind them, causing a deafening bang in the hallways.

"You wait here."

A guard walked forward and went to another room, five minutes later, emerged, a young woman walking behind him. She had long elf ears that were longer than Hylians' ears, and had long black hair and blue eyes. She sat in the nearby throne seat, and Zelda spoke first, "Milady, I apologize if we barged into your country. I am the Queen of Hyrule, and these are my companions. We had a slight problem in Hyrule, and we were chased out by force. By dark magic."

The woman took this into consideration, eyeing each one of the Hylians.

"I believe you." she said, smiling faintly, "I remember you two. Yes, as little children."

The three frowned.

"I am an elf, and so are all or most of my people. We live to be centuries of years old. And now, you two have at last come to me for help. I am Queen Lia. Pleased to finally meet you all. I know of you twins, but who is your third companion?"

Link blinked, "Tw...twins?" and he looked at Zelda.

"Oh...you didn't know? I apologize. Maybe we should start over, more slowly this time."

**Me: BEFORE I made Zelda say that they were twins, were any of you expecting it? Just wondering if I'm too predictable.**

**Link: You're always predictable.**

**Me: (punches him) WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Link: ...Ow. (holds arm)**

**Me: Oops. Didn't think I swung that hard.**

**Link: (looks at me like, 'are you stupid or something?')**

**Me: Shaddup.**

**Link: I didn't say anything. **

**EGP: SylphWindDancer owns nothing. YAY! I said it! I...said...it! PARTAY! (gets downs and dances)**

**Link: O.o**

**Me: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP! SOMEONE! EGP HAS GONE CRAZY! WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE E.R!**

**EGP: What's ER?**

**Me: (smacks myself in head)**

_**Hours later...**_

**Me: I also apologize for a stupid typo I had in the last chapter where I accidently made Zelda say, "before I died." when she was talking about the King, but I meant to put 'he died.'**

**Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: DOUBLE DIGITS! Everyone, have a cookie! (hands out cookies)**

**Link: SylphWindDancer owns nothing. (bites cookie)**

**Me: ...**

**Link: What?**

**Me: Just waiting on a disaster.**

**J.R.: (a friend from school) So...this is the Legend of Zelda trailer, huh? Not impressive. It doesn't beat Naruto.**

**Me: What ARE you doing here? I didn't let you in.**

**JR: No, the horse did.**

**Me: Zoltan!**

**Link: I'll take it the disaster appeared. Read now before we are all doomed.**

_Chapter 10_

Queen Lia had finished her explaination, and insisted that the weary travelers rest in nearby quarters, and she assured that her people would take care of their horses, so they accepted, and the girls shared a room, Link staying in his own room, saying he wanted a little time to himself.

Zelda and Melissa sat up in their large beds, fumbling with pillows.

The Queen of Hyrule asked quietly, "Do you think he's mad at me? For not telling him, I mean."

Melissa shook her head, "No. Knowing him, he'll be alright. He just needs to think, that's all."

In Link's room, he sat against the wall, not laying in bed to rest yet. He thought of everything that Lia told him.

**"What do you mean...by 'twins'?" Link asked.**

**"Link, I..." Zelda looked at him, "I knew about us. Our father was King, and Mother was someone who'd come from this country. Father told me before he died of sickness, and Mother requested that you grow up away from royal life."**

**Link stared at her for a minute, and Lia nodded, "That is right. Your mother, Lastelle, had come from here. I remember her, for she was my best friend when we were younger, and I was Princess. She'd told me she'd found love, somehow. I asked her who it was and she didn't tell me. The next day, I heard she ran away, and I followed her tracks to Hyrule. **

**"I finally found her a couple days later, wondering around in Castle Town with the younger King, and I'd realized whom it was she fell in love with."**

**They digested this information slowly, and Lia told them, "I attended the wedding a few months later, and they had twins. You two." and she motioned at Link and Zelda.**

**"She wanted to have the girl for the throne, and the boy to guard her. I asked her why and all she said was 'the Triforce'. I know understand. Link, you were destined to protect your sister from the third bearer of the Triforce. The piece of Power."**

**Link looked at the back of his hand at the Triforce that was on his hand, that'd never faded. "I was...to protect her? I nearly failed, seeing as she was almost taken over by Ganondorf."**

**"Almost doesn't count. The present does." Lia countered. "And now that Ganon is dead, his Triforce will be passed on. Hopefully, to someone who's worthy of wheilding it."**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes, Link's head bursting with questions. He couldn't even think straight.**

**He summed it up. **_**Zelda is my twin sister, my mother was an Elf, my father was Hylian, and I was supposed to protect Zelda, even though I didn't know about her? This is all so confusing...especially at once.**_

**Melissa's voice broke him from his thinking trance. "So...how long, exactly, does an Elf live?"**

**Lia thought for a minute and responded, "Around eight hundred years old. The twins received more elven blood than Hylian, so they'll always be Hylian, but they'll live longer, like an Elf."**

**"I see..." Melissa murmured.**

**Lia cocked her head to the side, eyeing the Hylian girl, "Where are you from? You look rather familiar."**

**Melissa was about to say, 'you wouldn't believe me if I told you', but instead, she said, "I'm from Hyrule."**

**"Turn your head to the side, please."**

**Melissa frowned, wondering what she was up to, but she obeyed. Lia looked at her, eyes filled with curiousity. When she was done, she sighed, "You can turn your head back."**

**"What is it?" the girl demanded.**

**"Nothing. Just thought I saw something. Speaking of something, I want you to have this." Lia reached into a nearby box and took out a pair of dark blue earings similar to Link's. They were a little smaller, and had engravings in the sides. **

**Melissa took the earings, "Thank you." she said, looking at the earings. She took out the ones up higher in her ear, and replaced them with the new ones.**

**Lia smiled, "You should be able to read the language of the Elves, I believe, in some time."**

**Melissa was about to ask something else when Lia clapped her hands, "I'm sure you're all tired, so I shall provide you with rooms! Your horses are being taken well care of, and we'll give you the best quality bedrooms!"**

Link groaned deeply in exhaustion. Midna came up, "Link, you should get some rest. Think on it when you have energy."

The Hylian, Elf, whatever, nodded slowly, and stood, flopping down on the bed, falling asleep within five minutes.

In the next room, the two girls were still up and talking about stuff, Melissa asking what it was like to grow up royal, and Zelda asking what her world was like and what they did for fun. "Do they have kingdoms?" the Queen asked.

"Yeah, but they have no power." Melissa frowned, "Or, at least, from what I've studied."

"Do you have schools?"

"Yeah, regretfully."

"Do you not like school?"

"Mostly just this one teacher. He makes learning feel like crap."

"Oh. What animals do you have there?"

"Cats, dogs, horses, birds, fish, and lots of others. There's supposed to be over millions of animals and plants species."

"Wow. That's so many."

"Sorry to interrupt this _wonderous_ conversation, but..." Orion came up, pointing at a nearby clock that had it's hands at one in the morning, "It's a little late, don't ya think? Talk more tomorrow."

Melissa scorned at him, but they turned out their lights and slept deeply.

It felt like only a couple hours when the two were getting shaken harshly. Melissa groaned, "Link, if you don't go away, I'm gonna throw my pillow at you." and she stuffed her head under her pillow.

Zelda sighed, "I'm not ready to get up."

"And who are you calling Link?"

Melissa's eyes opened widely and she looked at the person hovering over her. Zant.

She was about to scream for Link when Zant raised his hand and the Hylian hovered, feeling her throat tighten, a dim green light surrounding her. Zelda gasped, grabbed the knife on the table beside her, and ran to stab the Twili, but Zant chuckled and grasped her hand as she drew near. Zelda demanded, "Let me go!"

Zant ripped the knife away from her and hit her with the butt of it, knocking her out. He turned back to Melissa, sneering, "You're coming back with me, girl."

Orion showed up, solid, "Leave them alone, Zant!"

"You think I'd follow an order from a low-life like you?" Zant snorted.

Zant didn't see Orion rushing forward to bite him, and he winced, his power failing for a minute. Melissa fell to the floor, and quickly grabbed her scythe while also filling her lungs with air. While Zant had his attention focused on Orion, Melissa dashed and swung, Zant suddenly teleporting. She forgot about Zelda on the floor, and decided to go get help. She ran for the door, but didn't feel Zant's presense behind her. He quickly chanted something fast, no one able to understand the words he spoke. He held out his left hand and a purple orb of darkness flew towards the girl. Melissa opened the door and just managed to scream, "Li-!" and she saw darkness.

"Melissa! Zelda!" Orion hovered by the fallen Hylian commoner, shaking her.

"Out of my way, pipsqueak." Zant grabbed the Twili imp by his throat, stuck the knife in his side, and threw him hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Zant took that oppertunity and took the two girls, and vanished.

Orion opened his closed eyes, squinting in pain, "No...please...help..." and he fainted.

----

Link sat, worried at the table for breakfast, Lia sitting across from him. "Shouldn't they've been here by now?"

"I sent someone to wake them. Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Lia assured, biting down on some bread.

"But still..."

Just as Link was about to finished his sentence, a servant ran in the room, gasping for breath, blood spilling from his stomach. "Milady..." he breathed, "The Twili...took...the Queen...and...girl..."

Lia jumped out of her seat, as did Link, and the two ran over, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing. Not even a faint bit of movement.

Link then stood, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, flying towards their room. He saw their door open, a little bit of blood right outside the door. "Melissa, Zelda, Orion!" he called, running into the room.

He saw the hurt Twili against the wall, sleeping painfully, the room a total mess. Link held his breath, looking for any trace of the two. He rushed to Orion, Midna floating solid beside him. He held the Twili, "Orion? Orion, say something."

Orion slowly opened an orange eye and coughed, "Zant took them...both of them. I don't know where...he went. Only that he took them...you need to save them."

"I will, just rest." Link stood from his kneeling position, Midna cursing colorfully and loudly. Lia appeared at the door, and a hand flew to her mouth, horror on her face, "What has happened here?!"

"The fake king of Twilight." Link growled.

"What are...those things?" Lia pointed at the Twilis'.

"They're residents of Twilight, cursed in these forms. You couldn't see them before because they were our shadows." Link informed, "Right now, he need attention."

Midna looked his side and gasped, "Link! Zant stuck him with a knife!"

Link instantly looked at Orion's side, murmured something, and carefully took it out.

"My people will look after him. What has become of Zelda and Melissa?"

"The Twili took them. And I'm getting them back."

"How are we even gonna get to the Mirror Chamber with those boars all over the place? Even you can't take that many at once!" Midna frowned.

"We'll think of something." Link snapped.

Lia took the bleeding Orion from Link, and the two walked out of the room, Midna still floating with them. The servants stared, but the three didn't care. Lia burst into one room, demanding, "I need our healer in here, now!"

An Elven man stepped out of the crowd, dressed in white, with a first-aid kit, "What's wrong, Milady?"

"We have a hurt companion!" Lia gestued, "This way."

They walked into a room, the doctor not asking anything about his patient. If his Queen wanted him healed, so he would be. He examined his wound on the side, and rubbed an ointment in it before placing some herb on it, Orion groaning in pain the whole time. Fifteen minutes later, the Elven doc announced, "He'll be alright as long as he gets plenty of rest and water. He shouldn't eat for about twelve hours so the herbs can take affect. I'll check by in twelve and a half hours so I can bandage him."

"Thank you so much, doctor." Lia smiled, the doc walking out of the room.

Midna grasped Orion's hand and whispered something faint in his ear. She then floated back and snarled, "Let's go, Link." and disappeared.

Lia looked at Link as he turned to leave and called, "Link? I may...have an idea so you can get back to Hyrule."

Link turned around, "I'm all ears."

A couple minutes later, Link found himself, Epona, and Zoltan standing inside a magic circle with five preists and the Queen surrounding them. Link had showed Lia where he'd wanted to go to and they studied the map carefully. 'We'll send your horses with you, just in case you need them.' Lia had said. 'We can teleport you there, but we need full concentration.'

Link stood in silence, holding the horses' reins, watching the six slowly raised their hands. Their words echoed in Link's head.

**"Twarden...ifreal, contineo chun la daemon k twill, jun token!"**

"Be careful!" Lia's voice shouted as Link faded.

----

Link opened his eyes and saw that he was in the desert, and lots of boars surrounded him. He cursed and slowly stood, Moblins eyeing him dangerously. "So Zant had Moblins under his control as well..." he murmured.

He saw that Epona and Zoltan were in front of him. He bit his lip. He'd have to be quick.

He dashed and kicked Epona, the female horse taking off, running over a few Moblins, Zoltan following them. Epona ran as if her life depended on it (which it kinda was) and they came upon the Mirror Chamber quickly. Midna came up, floating beside him, "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold onto something."

"Wha- MMMMMMIIIIIIDDDDDNNNNAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Link screamed as Midna pulled the Hylian and the two horses off the ground with her third hand. She lifted them up above the Arbiter's Grounds and the landed in the unguarded Mirror Chamber. Midna was breathing heavily by time they got up there and she assured Link that she was fine.

Link looked at the two horses and asked, "Will they be able to come into Twilight with us?"

"Probably. I don't think they'll change...but just to be safe..."

Link watched as Midna let some small black orbs flow into the two horses, whom seemed unfazed. They just stared back at the two. Link led them up the steps and they vanished...into Twilight.

**Me: Lakreal jun tykiyo.**

**Link: Loser.**

**Me: Translation: Read and review. It's all made up language, btw.**

**Link: I think they may've figured that out.**

**Me: Just makin' sure, I mean, some people think it's real.**

**JR: What kind of a sad, sucky thing is this?**

**Me: Okay, that is IT! OUT! (kicks him out, literally)**

**JR: NO! Please, I'm sorrrryyyy! I'm so sorharharhary! It's raining out, please let me in!**

**Me: No. (changed weather to a hurricane)**

**JR: AAHHHH!!!!!!**

**Me: (changes it sunny)**

**JR: Oop, never mind, it's nice our here now.**

**Me: Omg...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Chapter 11! I'm happy.**

**Link: You're always happy when you're in double digits, though.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm tired. Hurry up with this.**

**Link: Nice and evil. Twisted personality. Sylphy owns nothing.**

**Me: (glares)**

**Link: I mean **_**SylphWindDancer, **_**of course.**

**Me: Boy, you are askin' for it.**

**Zach: -boy from school- Well, you said I was askin' for it, but you never gave it. (pokes me)**

**Me: How about I give it now?! (twists his arm back)**

**Zach: MERCY!**

**Me: Ha. I told you I'd beat you at 'mercy'.**

**Zach: Dirty trick...**

_Chapter 11_

Link looked around, seeing the castle was completely unguarded. Which was surprising. Epona and Zoltan had remained their normal shapes and such after arriving in Twilight. Link made his way carefully through the castle, finally finding some shadow monsters. He growled and asked, "Midna? Is there another way in?"

Midna came up, a mischievious look on her face, "Yeah, but you have to promise not to scream."

----

Meanwhile, in Raslynn, Orion had rushed out of the bed, sending the doctor into a panic since he patient disappeared. The entire castle went on alert for him, but he was long gone in the shadows, cursing, "Damn, how DARE they leave me behind! I need to hurry...back to Twilight..."

Zant stood in the throne room, a few servants in there with him. Zelda had woken from her painful sleep, but Melissa remained deeply asleep. Zelda snapped, "Let us go. What do you want?"

"Oh, that's easy." Zant chuckled, brushing a hand against the chained Queen, "I want Hyrule...the world...and it will be mine. No matter what. You can't stop me."

"I'd bet different." Zelda retorted. "Now, what have you done to Melissa?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just...put her under a spell."

"What spell?"

"My spell."

"What?! Let her go!"

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let the girl go if you give me what I want."

Zelda bit her lip. _Now what am I going to do?...it's not like I can just hand Hyrule over to him..._

The Queen heard a quiet moan from beside her and saw Melissa was stirring. Zant sighed loudly as Melissa's eyes fluttered open. She gasped, "Where am I? Zelda? Zant?! Where's Link?"

Zant held out his hand and Melissa silenced, and he shot another black orb at her as she slowly changed to a wolf, chains still binding her.

All of a sudden, the doors flew open, and a Twili with pitch black hair and red eyes came in the room. A nearby servant woman gasped, "His Majesty!"

The King of Twilight brushed by all of them, and stopped in front of Zant, "I've completed my mission. Now give me my wife back."

"She'll be here soon enough. The man she loves is already in this room." Zant sneered.

"What?!"

Orion came out of the shadows from the ceiling, staying safe and remaining as one, "What?! Your Majesty?! You're the traitor?!"

The King snarled, "Who are you?"

"A close friend. Of your wife's." Orion chose his wording carefully.

"A low-life like you?" and the King laughed, his loud voice shaking the chains, "Someone like YOU? That's a laugh. I know from somewhere..." he got closer, "Where have I seen you?"

"Umm...maybe at ya'll's wedding thing?" Orion shrugged, backing away a little.

"...I know you better than that. Who. Are. You?"

"Okay, back off, now, dude."

"You must be someone of higher rank to call the King something like that."

Orion turned solid, getting eye to eye with the King of Twilight, "I'm the one who thought my big sister shouldn't marry a loaf like you, Xylon!"

Zelda held her breath as Orion cursed for saying it out loud. His big sister was...Midna? But he still called her 'Your Highness', AND acting stupid about her and getting married? That's strange.

Xylon chuckled, "I knew it. The little brother, trying to help his big sister." and he turned back to Zant, "Now, give me my wife!"

"Impossible, yet not. She's almost here. Just wait." Zant soothed, turning to the Queen. "Now, I need my answer."

"...No." Zelda answered, gritting through teeth.

"..." Zant glared at her, thinking of ways to make her say yes. He roared in frustration, unaware of the uninvited guests hanging around...

Link looked at Midna for the millionth time in impatience, "Now?!" he whispered harshly.

Midna, solid, sighed, "Now."

Link jumped from a hidden hole in the ceiling, landing in front of Zant, sword drawn with the light to destroy shadows, "Let them go. Now."

Zant halted in his steps. He eyed the hero, "Why should I? You just want to destroy me. Here's your chance. End it all, with no way to save your little Heroine under my spell."

Link quickly glanced at the sleeping wolf and roared, "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just put her in a long...long, long sleep." Zant shrugged, laughing.

Midna floated down, surprised to see her husband, "...Xylon? What're you doing here?"

"Midna?" Xylon frowned. "What happened to you?"

Midna didn't answer, and glared at Zant for a reply. She then saw Orion floating, and the two carefully got the Queen and Melissa down from the wall. Link hadn't moved from his position in front of Zant, "Release her." he ordered.

Zant looked surpried, "What? Release her? Impossible. Only with the help of Twilis and Elves can she wake."

Link growled in his throat, eyeing the four on the floor every now and then. "I said...to release her."

"So? Why do you care about such a human? She's not a Hylian, human. She's a half breed. Not from here, Earth, I think it was."

"What do you mean, 'half breed'?"

"She's part Hylian, part Elf, more Elf, though...I think."

"How so?"

"Her father was full blooded Elf, her mother was part Hylian. Quite simple, really."

"Good. Then you outta know how to let her go free."

Zant then looked over at the King, who nodded. Midna asked, "What? What're you doing, Xylon?"

Xylon pushed Midna to the floor and ran after Link, magical orbs in his hands. Link saw him coming and jumped from his position, sword raised. He yelled, "Midna, Orion, get them out of here!"

Midna began to protest, but saw Link's serious face and gritted her teeth and growled. Her third hand appeared and grabbed Zelda as Orion took care of Melissa as to getting her outside. Midna floated and she and Zelda went through the hole that she and Link went through, screaming, "You be careful! I'll be back!"

"Now, then..." Xylon chuckled, "Where were we?"

Link snapped, "Right here!" and he jumped, sword raised above his head.

----

Midna growled, "That idiot! That...that!...That...guy!"

Zelda landed on her feet once Midna let go of her and she protested, "We have to go back and save him! He'll be killed!"

Orion nodded, "Yeah, _we_ do. You're goin' back to the land of the Elves while we take care of the ugly idiot fighting Link. You be sure to try and figure out what he did to Melissa."

"Yes, but..."

Midna snarled, "But nothing! I can use the Fused shadows and kick his butt!"

Zelda pointed out, "Yes, but then we'd need to find out, like, some magic to revive her." and she gestured to the sleeping wolf.

The horses came up, sniffing the others while heading back towards the circle for the light world. "C'mon, unless you're gonna stand there all day!" Zoltan called.

Zelda frowned in confusement, "I can...hear you...talk."

Epona blinked, "Really?"

"...Yeah."

"Neat! Now, come on, even though I don't want to leave Link, either. But I know he'll find some way to either kill him and help Melissa, or he'll retreat. He may be reckless, but he's not stupid." Epona threw her head.

"I don't care! I'm goin' back!" Midna floated away from them.

Orion growled in frustration, "I seriously DON'T know where she gets her attitude from..."

"FROM MOM!" Midna roared.

"Oh. Now I remember. C'mon, you two."

Orion loaded Melissa on Zoltan while Zelda hopped onto Epona, the four heading back to light.

----

"Ugh!" Link got thrown into the wall once more, blood coming from a wound or two.

"Give up yet? I'm not even breaking a sweat." Xylon taunted.

"Ne...never..." Link grunted, using his sword to help pull himself up. "I'll not...lose...until you give me...the spell...to wake Melissa up again!"

"Hmm...no." Zant raised his hand, the same effect coming from what happened with Melissa, getting levitated without any will over their body. Link struggled, accomplishing nothing, "Let...me go!" he demanded.

"Nope." Zant raised him higher by the second, and when Link was at the top, he felt the power grow weaker, "Oh, I think my power's fading. I can't keep you up there." Zant taunted.

Link was about to panic, but cooly bit out, "I thought you were all powerful, but you can't even keep a man in the air? Ganon was much better than you were."

Zant's eyes flashed with anger, and he barked, "I'm MUCH more powerful than that amature!" and the power recollected.

_Whew...that was a LITTLE too close. Dang. How am I gonna get out of this one? _Link left out a quiet breath of air.

Zant, instead, had a better plan. With his power still effecting Link, he moved his hand from left to right, slamming Link against walls. But then, how better to come in than Midna? She roared, "LET HIM GO, ZANT, XYLON!" and floated to Link's side, looking at his wounds before glaring at them.

Xylon seemed hurt, "Midna? I'm doing this to protect you. Light and shadow can't mix, therefore, this man cannot live."

"I don't care. He's not living here or anything. He came to get his friends - Twili and light alike." Midna snapped.

"How sweet. I think I'm gonna puke." Zant waved his hand so that Link slammed against Midna, the Twili Queen getting squashed between the warrior and wall.

Xylon flinched slightly as he heard his wife's screams echoing in the room. Zant laughed and he slowly tightened his grip on the two, the pair feeling like the weight of the ocean was crashing down on them. Midna opened one eye in pain as the Fused Shadows hovered above her, and she whispered, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Link." as they grasped her.

Her god-like form came out, knocking Zant's power away. The fake Twili King looked up at the monster in fear as she caught Link and set him down. She drew her magical lance, and jumped at them.

----

Orion cursed, "What can we do about this? Midna and Link are back there, but Melissa is here and we need to get back to the Elven land to help her. He said that only Twilis and Elves can help her, right?"

"Yes, Orion, just calm down." Zelda nodded, happy the Moblins hadn't discovered them yet. Zoltan snorted and pawed at the ground, wishing they could hurry and move on. "Could you not carry us?"

"It's takes a bit of energy to float like this in the light. If it were the shadows, we'd be fine, but you're not Twili..."

"Would you try nonetheless?"

"I don't think I'm spellin' it out enough. YOU. MIGHT. DIE. IF. WE. TRY. IT."

"We just need to get past the Moblins. Do you not have any Twilight things to give me like Midna did to those two?" and she gestured at the horses.

"No. I'm not THAT powerful, sadly enough. You also have the light spirits; it would more or less to SOMETHING to them."

"We need to try."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Orion cowered before the angry Queen and sighed, "I'll go as fast as I can."

"Thank you."

Orion brought out a third hand and grunted with effort as he managed to grab all four of the organisms in his large hand as they sank into the shadows.

The Twili glided quickly and smoothly in the shadows, checking on Zelda every now and then. Her face grew paler by the second and he cursed. He knew he shouldn't have tried it. He looked outside and saw they were right around a corner, no moblins around, and seeing Zelda about to gasp for breath, he threw her out. She landed hard in the sand and she coughed before filling her lungs up with air.

"I told you!" Orion growled, bringing the horses and wolf out with him.

"I don't...care. It's better than...getting captured." Zelda retorted, standing, still filling her lungs.

They stood/floated, waiting on the Queen to recover. She stood tall two minutes later, saying, "I'm ready."

"Zelda, you know, you shouldn't push yourself-"

"I said: I'm ready."

Orion sighed in frustration, but took them again in Twilight. Orion ignored Zoltan's remark of, "Can't you just teleport us to Ordon?" and continued to glide around. It took them over three hours, since they had to continually halt for Zelda to breathe. The worst, however, happened right outside Ordon.

This was the longest trip they'd taken since it was Faren Woods as well as Ordon were both drenched in Moblins and monsters. They were out in the Moblin covered field when Zelda began choking, her face turning a light red. Orion swore darkly and sped up, managing to toss her out as soon as they were out of sight. Zelda were jerkly on the ground, attempting to fill her body with air. It wasn't going too well but Lia was out with her guards riding around when they spotted the two large, frantic horses. Lia's horse jerked her towards the others until the Elf had seen them. She held her breath before commanding, "Hurry! We need to get her back to the castle!"

"Right away!" a guard nodded, running over to the nearly dying Queen of Hyrule.

The guards rushed Zelda off, and Lia looked at Orion, then at the horses, the black one bearing a white and gray wolf. "Whom...is that?" the Queen of Elves gestured at the wolf Melissa.

"That's...Melissa."

Orion began to explain everything about Twilight and how the Hero and Heroine would change as they were in Twilight, but Melissa had gotten stuck as the wolf. "...and Zant said that only Twilis and Elves can help her to wake. Can you do anything?!"

"My people will look into it. Meanwhile, come with us back to the castle. We must be sure Zelda will be okay."

"She better be...otherwise, Link'll have MY head..." Orion grumbled, motioning for the steeds to follow.

**Me: I think this is a good sized chapter, don't you?**

**EGP: I'm back.**

**Me: I thought you went back to the Inuyasha trailer.**

**EGP: I need to make sure you're gonna update.**

**Me: T.T**

**Link: Please spare me the details.**

**Me: As you wish.**

**Link: ...**

**Kratos: -from Tales of Symphonia- Hey, '...' is my line, you can't take it.**

**Link: I remember you. (draws sword)**

**Kratos: I'm still better.**

**Sesshomaru: -from Inuyasha- I'm better than both of you.**

**Dark: -from DNAngel- I best all of ya'll!**

**Me and EGP: (sighs, eats popcorn) Nothing like watching hot anime guys fight.**

**Bmp112 and Willsolo1: AAHHH!!! GIRL TALK! RRRUUUNNNN!!!!!!!!**

**Me: When did they get here?**

**Link, Kratos, Sesshomaru, and Dark: SHUT UP! WE'RE FIGHTING, HERE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Yay! 12! .**

**Link: Yippie. Good for you.**

**Me: Show more enthusiasm!**

**Link: Sure.**

**Me: Don't say I didn't warn you... (pokes in side)**

**Link: Ah! Not there, not there! (starts to laugh)**

**Me: (says in a megaphone) There you have it, everyone! The Hero of all is ticklish! Let's just be glad the enemies didn't find that out!**

**Link: Shut up. It's not like you own anything.**

**Me: Not true! I own a bunch of characters: Orion, Xylon, ME! And a bunch of people in other stories.**

_Chapter 12_

Link slowly opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling of darkness above. Two orange eyes looked back into his, followed by a, "Finally! I've been trying to wake you for a long time."

"Mid...na? What happened?" Link sat up, rubbing his sore side.

"Your body gave up. I caught you after Zant dropped you. Zant and Xylon fled. Except...now all the Twilis are below, wondering what and who we are." Midna informed, "I had no choice but to use the Fused Shadows."

Link gradually looked over the edge, seeing hundreds of Twilis down below. He groaned, "Anything you can do about it?"

"I could teleport us out..." Midna suggested.

"...When you say it in that tone, there's always a 'but'."

"The guards are watching over the Mirror. We can't get back without hurting them, and that's the last thing I want to do right now."

"Man...can't you just tell them that you're a cursed Queen at the moment? They'd understand."

"Yeah, just like they'd believe that my peaceful husband is a traitor for evil."

"..."

"Exactly."

The two sat, and one Twili came forward, barking loudly, "You must leave here! This is the Twilight Palace, and you have no buisness here!"

Link looked back down and tried, "We just saved the Palace, and chased off the enemies!"

"And caused so much DAMAGE!" roared a female Twili.

Midna sweatdropped uneasily as Link looked around, saying, "Did you have to lose it?"

"I can't help it. They wouldn't stay still." Midna growled.

"What were doing, trying to squish them or something?"

"Uhh..."

"You WERE?! Oh my gosh, Midna..."

"Sor-ry!"

"But you have no choice otherwise. Just tell them; that you're Queen."

"How would I prove it?"

"From your memories."

"Fine. I'll try it."

Midna stepped forward, looking down without fear, but nervousness into her comrade's eyes. "Everyone...I am your Queen, Midna."

----

Orion sat quietly by Zelda's bed, where her breathing had returned to normal, but she hadn't woken from her sleep yet. Her body was still recovering it's regular, tanner color, from it's white shade. The Elves had been looking into research for waking the sleeping Melissa wolf. They'd come across a few theories, but all were proven to be false. Orion cursed, wishing he wasn't a few feet tall, and was in his regular form once more.

But that wasn't about to happen.

Not for a while, at least.

Lia had come often to check up on her friends, asking if he needed anything, and kept assuring him that Zelda would wake up, in time. _I hope Midna and Link are all right...I shouldn't have left them back in there, with Zant and Xylon... _Orion frowned in his mind before saying aloud, "I told her not to marry him..."

**---Flashback---**

**Midna, in her true form, stood, wearing an elegant black and green dress, similar to the colors on her body. She stood as all the Twilis stood to acknowledge her, standing in the aisle on her wedding day. She beared some black lillies with a touch of white on the inside, her brother standing beside her.**

**He whispered in her ear as they began to walk, "Are you sure this is what you want, and not what Mom and Father wanted?"**

**"Yes...I'm sure." Midna nodded, her orange eyes all filled with sure-hearted love.**

**"It's just...I don't feel this is the man for you."**

**"Well, I feel it."**

**The two stopped arguing as they drew closer to Xylon and the one who was to wed them. Midna turned her head to smile at one of her friends, and as she did, Xylon's eyes turned to another girl near the front of the crowd, and he smiled kindly at her, winking.**

**"Midna! Midna, did you see that?" Orion bit out.**

**"No, what?"**

**"Xylon just winked at another girl!" he whispered harshly, "I've seen those two together before!"**

**"Don't be rediculous, Orion. He says he has eyes for no one but me."**

**"Midna, I-"**

**"Love you, Orion." Midna kissed him on the cheek before leaving his grasp to walk into Xylon's.**

**Orion grumbled, and took his place on the left side, Midna's back turned to him. The Twili priest spoke all of his lines, all having to do with the Gods and Goddesses, and such. The two said their vows, and before anyone knew it, the five words came, "You may kiss the bride."**

**Xylon and Midna kissed gently, all their love in it. They embraced, and Xylon linked eyes with Orion, and the newly wedded husband smirked evilly.**

**Orion just sat silent in the cheering crowd, anger building up in him.**

**---End Flashback---**

"I bet he was with Zant from the beginning, and just had to work his way into the palace. That jerk." Orion hissed to himself.

Lia came rushing quickly, "Orion! I think we found it!"

Orion jumped out of his seat, looking at the Queen standing, panting for breath. He knew this was the first time that the Queen, and not some guard came, who came to tell him. He sunk in the shadows, following Lia into a giant library, filled with books and scrolls. He came up, floating as he looked around, still following Lia. They came to this one part in the library where it was circular, with a strange circle layered on top of a star in the center. Melissa was laid flat on her stomach, and a few priests surrounded her.

Lia commanded, "Orion, stand - or float - right there, and hold your hands out. Say in the Twilli language: 'awaken from your deep sleep, O quiet one, and rise once more to the world of peace and danger.' Okay?"

Orion memorized what he was to say, and nodded, "Alright, I'm ready."

Lia and the priests held out their hands, murmuring, **"Quiala tu mantai kyoti, ly cheitz, alcatry twarden ke' flaala."**

Orion quietly whispered his words, and a silver light engulfed Melissa, and became and orb. It floated towards Lia, who grasped it, and stated, "We have to get her to drink this."

"We do?" Orion groaned, tapping it.

"It may seem solid, but it's very easy to crumble." Lia pointed out, "I'd show you, but we have to be sure she gets every last piece of it."

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as I've always been. Here, hold on. I'll go get some water. Hold it, and BE CAREFUL."

Lia ran off, and Orion sniffed the orb akwardly. He reeled back, scrunching his nose, "This stuff smells worse than when Melissa had to take that soup lookin' stuff. I mean, yeesh!"

Lia quickly came back, a cup of water in her hand. Orion gently handed her the orb, and she kneeled, picking up the wolf's head. She carefully opened her mouth, and dropped the orb in. In her sleep, the Hylian Elf still flinched because of the horrid taste. Orion snickered a little as he handed the Queen the glass of water. She nudged the glass against her mouth, and tipped a little in. "C'mon...drink..." Lia whispered.

Melissa's eyes twitched a bit before the entire glass went down her throat.

Nothing happened.

Orion growled, slamming his fist down on the floor. A quiet voice murmured, _"Throwing another tantrum? Loser."_

Orion looked behind him, seeing Melissa's glowing purple eyes slightly opened. "Hey, you're okay!" Orion threw himself against her, rubbing her.

_"Ow! That hurt! Now, can you make me human again? I feel like stretching."_

"Fine."

Orion made sure that Lia was the only one around and took the black shard that was forced in her body out. Black mist flew around before Melissa emerged, back to her regular form. She stood, swaying around a little, "Whoa...I feel weak. How long was I out?"

"A few Twili days, and about a day and a half in light days." Orion nodded.

"That long?...Dang..." Melissa stood firmer with the help of Lia, "Hey...where's Link and Midna?"

Orion looked at the floor as Lia whispered, "Orion told me everything. They're still in Twilight."

Melissa forced herself out of Lia's grasp, and walked forward, "Well, we need to save them!" and she turned back. She looked at them for a minute, and her eyes went wide before she collasped on the floor when her legs gave out. Lia and Orion rushed over, "But first, you rest." they snapped.

"Fine." Melissa pouted.

----

"...then, group C will be over here, protecting the east side of the castle."

Midna and Link had lucked out, and had undergone a quick test to prove Midna was the real Queen of Twilight. They'd gotten through it, and Midna was construcing a battle plan in case that Zant and Xylon had come back to retake the castle. At first, the Twilis hadn't believed Xylon would betray them, but Midna had told them of why he had disappeared at the same time she did. The servants that were in the room when Xylon and Zant were attacking Link backed her up, assuring of what they saw.

"Got it?" Midna looked around.

"Yes, ma'am!" the Twilis marched off, ready to defend everyone.

"Okay, now, let's head back for now, and we'll be back shortly. Okay?" Midna then looked at the Hero.

Link nodded, "All right. Sounds good."

"Then let's go!" Midna sunk beneath him into the shadow. The children Twilis that were present had their mouths open in awe of what their Queen was capable of.

Link ran off, entering the Mirror of Twilight to get back to the light world, and Hyrule. They entered, the Sun directly in Link's eyes. He sheilded himself, willingly letting Midna change him back into a wolf so they could ride in the portals to get as close to the country of Raslynn as possible. They rode hard and fast, and came out in the Ordon spring. Link looked around cautiously, preparing himself to attack. He saw no one, and crawled through the secret passage to look around for any others. No one was around. Then Link noticed.

There wasn't any noise.

It was unusually quiet. Not even birds were singing.

It seemed as if the world itself had stopped to hold its breath.

Link took off, dashing through the path to his house. He looked around.

No one.

He carefully tip-toed around the corner to see over a hundred moblins and fifty boars covering Ordon and the field. Fire were set, yet no Ordian was outside. He saw a quick glance of Beth in her window, but vanished just as fast. He growled at the Moblins invading his home village.

Just as he was about to spring, Midna grabbed him, "Hey! Don't do something stupid and suicidal! The people need you, so don't get yourself killed! Just c'mon."

She brought them in the shadows again, darkness surrounding them, but they could see the faint surroundings outside. They came to the field, and Midna threw him out, Link flying over the fence. No Moblin seemed to notice.

Midna then floated quickly, high above, over to Link. _"Owch! Did you have to throw me that far?!"_

"Sorry."

Midna changed Link back into a Hylian, and he whistled for Epona and Zoltan through his whistle.

----

Melissa had gotten better since she'd woken up, but was still exhausted. She'd walked up to the horses to assure herself that they were okay. She looked over them, not missing a hair. "It looks like you two are okay..." she nodded, patting Zoltan.

Melissa took notice that Epona's and Zoltan's ears pricked up, and Epona began whinnying loudly, wishing she could jump the door, but there wasn't enough clearance room. Melissa caught on, and opened the gate, quickly jumping on Zoltan with inhuman speed. She waved back at the servant who was accompanying her, "Tell Queen Lia I'll be right back! -With Link!"

She saw the girl run off, and she payed attention to their surroundings in case she forgot the way back. Even though it was kinda hard to, with the large castle; being able to see it anywhere in Raslynn, like Hyrule. Zoltan and Epona ran as fast as Melissa had even seen them run, jumping obstacles, rushing past a village. They came out to a field, which Melissa recognized. She looked around, trying to see if Link was standing.

Then she spotted him.

"Link!!" she called, waving her arm, the two horses rushing towards him.

He waved back, and Epona and Zoltan swiftly halted in front of him. Melissa jumped down, wrapping her arms around Link, "I thought you and Midna were in really big trouble! I couldn't do anything!"

Link patted her shoulders, "I'm just glad you woke up. Did Lia and Orion figure it out?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'm standing, awake, now, right?" Melissa grinned, backing away.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, we should get back to Lia and the Elves. Who knows what those Moblins are up to." Melissa suggested, about to leap up on Zoltan, but her legs collasped again. Link rushed over, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...my body is just a bit tired after a 'few Twilight days' and 'a light day'." Melissa assured, getting up again.

Link inquired, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Melissa didn't reply, but accepted Link's offer of a hand, and she put her foot in, Link supporting her weight as she jumped up. "...Thanks." she murmured, and Link jumped on Epona, turning her around, "Let's go."

"Yeah."

**Me: End chapter 12.**

**Link: 13 will be coming soon.**

**Me: YAY! HYPERNESS!**

**Link: What the heck?**

**Me: I had Dr. Pepper AND Root Beer! I'm hyper! HYPER!**

**Link: Yeah...sure...umm...read and review, people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Another chapter! Yay!**

**Link: You sure are happy.**

**Me: Because testing is over! Everybody sing! Dance!**

**ElementalGuardianProtector: Hey, you better think about posting another chapter of my Inuyasha. And I expect a present from all of you! (points at LoZ characters)**

**Zelda: Do we HAVE to? (looks at me)**

**Me: Nah, I'm getting her something. It's her b-day. She's happy as a cricket.**

**EGP: CRICKET?! I'M AS HAPPY AS NAOMI (Inuyasha character created by her) WHEN SHE'S HAVING-**

**Me: Hey! Don't get dirty! OUT! (pushes her outside, where JR remains)**

**JR: Hey. How's it goin'? She kick you out, too?**

**EGP: No, 'cause I'm gettin' back in there and raid her stuff.**

**JR: Ooh! I want in!**

**Me: (groans, and bashes my head on a wall)**

**Link: Odd...Sylphy owns nothing.**

_Chapter 13_

On the way back to the castle, Link had occasionally felt his left shoulder twitch every now in then, and eventually feel like it was being squeezed. He winced in pain, Melissa noticing, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. My shoulder just hurts a little." Link assured.

Melissa looked at him, worried, but turned her attention back on their task. She saw they were almost back at the castle, and she wished that it wasn't so far away. But then again, walking, it would be just as far from Ordon to Hyrule castle. She sighed, and tapped Zoltan twice, making him trot fast, Link following with Epona. Three minutes later, at a fast canter, they arrived at the castle. Orion came up, admitting, "Uhh...Link? When Zelda and I were traveling this way, she kinda forced me to take her into the shadows to get here, and well...I nearly killed her, but she's recovering."

"You nearly _what?!"_

Midna popped up, "Odd wording."

"Sh...shut up."

"You are askin' for it."

"I know."

They left the horses in the stall, and entered the castle, Lia finding them instantly, "Do you know how freakin' worried I was?!" she barked.

Melissa and Link flinched.

"...Well, as long as you two are safe." she sighed deeply, "Come and eat dinner."

Link blinked, "Dinner? It's only, like five o clock."

"Too bad. Eat or don't. Your decision." Lia snapped.

"Doesn't sound like I have a decision to make. I'll come eat once I see how Zelda is."

"As you wish."

Melissa and Link walked off after Lia reminded them how to get to the dining room. They walked into Zelda's room to see the Elven doctor kneeled by her bed. He looked back at them, and raised an eyebrow, "I figured you two would be showing sooner or later. She'll be okay. If I'm correct, she may wake up tomorrow morning if not during the night."

"Thanks." Melissa nodded as he put some stuff in his bag and quietly left.

Link sat down by Zelda, and he held her cold, fragile hand. He sighed with relief that she was okay, and was to be okay. Then, he asked, "Okay, Orion...tell me exactly what happened."

Orion came up and quickly told him of what happened with the Queen.

"So that's what happened..." Link droaned, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry..." Orion looked at the wall.

"Well, just as long as she'll be alright...it's okay." Link stood, saying, "Well, I'm hungry after getting tossed around. Let's eat!"

Melissa and Orion gave him blank stares. Midna waved it off, "Ask later."

They walked back, and sat with Lia and some other Elves at the table, gladly eating their 'dinner'. When they were fully replinished, they retreated off towards their rooms to relax, all three of them sharing a room. Link snapped, "I'm not gonna let something like that happen again!" and that settled that.

----

Later on in the night, it was harder of me to sleep. I mean, I had just been asleep for a couple days, so what would you expect?! I also feel really...tense. Tense is the only word I could use to describe it. My hand kept rubbing over my scythe, when I grew restless, and even Link got up and leaned against the wall, looking out the window for a while. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nah, just thinking..." Link murmured, his words barely audible.

"About what?" I sat up.

"Just of all this. Two worlds, trying to be taken over by Twilight, and we're the only two - four, including Midna and Orion - that can even do anything about this."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Well...we should try and get som-"

Link was interrupted by a loud gasp for breath. Their heads snapped over and saw Zelda, up in bed, filling her lungs with air. Link smiled, walking over, "Are you feeling better now?"

Zelda replied after getting her breath back, "...I guess...so."

"That's good."

No one said nothing for a while...I think I was about to say something, but I held my tongue. "Should we get some rest?"

...Okay, maybe I didn't.

Link looked at me, and nodded, "Yeah, we should all get some rest. We'll need to think of the next step tomorrow."

Zelda looked back and forth between us and frowned, "You're gonna catch me up later."

----

The next morning, everyone rose, refreshed, and Orion came up, apologizing to Zelda so much that his words became deformed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sry!"

And so on and so forth...

They arrived at the breakfast table, but Lia wasn't anywhere in sight. Link asked a nearby servant, "Where's Queen Lia?"

"Ah, Master Link. The Queen asked me if you would join her down in the stalls for a brief meeting. All three of you." the Elven man reported.

"Ah...o...kay? Thank you."

The three walked down to the stalls (after having to ask which way to go) and found Lia sitting up on top of a pure white stallion. "Oh, you're here. Would you please mount and come with me?"

"Sure."

They got on Epona and Zoltan, and followed Lia on her horse, walking slowly. After a while, Lia asked, "So...what is your plan for action next?"

"We don't know yet." Zelda replied.

Link noted, "Midna said we should head back towards Twilight to help the Twilis defend the Twilight Kingdom."

"That would make sense." Lia nodded.

"But...why did you want us out here?" Melissa asked.

"I simply wanted to show you Raslynn. I asked the guards not to come with us."

"Why not?"

"Because I feel safe enough with you three and Midna and Orion."

They came up on a small village similar to Kakariko, except it was bigger and not as deserted. Lia gestured, "This is Karia Village."

The three nodded to show they understood, and looked around at the town. Several children came up and peered out from behind their parants, aweing at the fours' presence.

"Wow! The Queen Lia!"

"Look at all those weapons!"

"It looks over half the size of my bow!"

"The horses are so big!"

"Mama...can we go say hi?"

A little boy dragged his mother up and he offered the same flower that was used in Midna's wedding. "Here, Queen Lia...I thought this flower was really...cool. Do you want it? I have more for my mama."

Lia accepted the flower, "Oh, thank you. What's your name?"

"Theron."

"Thank you very much, Theron. I will treasure it."

Theron laughed and ran back to his mom, and waved, "Bye, Queen Lia!"

"Bye-bye, now. Be good for your mom."

"I will!"

The four left the village of Karia and headed onward. Zelda smiled, "It seems these people really love you as a leader."

"I have done my part. They've told me they only wish they had more to give." Lia shrugged.

"That must be pretty cool - to have an entire village like you like that to interrupt their daily lives to come and see you." Melissa grinned.

"I have not really thought about it." Lia blushed.

The other three laughed shortly, and rode on. Link inquired, "How good are you on horses?"

"I'm not that good. Everyone else says I am...but I think it's just to make me feel better."

"Prove it."

Lia tapped her horse, Xerxes, and he broke into a canter. An upcoming pile of logs was easily cleared by the large horse. Link blinked, "I think you might wanna check again..."

Lia flushed.

They rode throughout the day, visiting village and town after village and town. Each reaction had been the same as the first: children aweing, everyone abandoning their life to come and meet the four. When the sun began to fall to the grounds, they headed towards the castle. "So was that all Raslynn?" Melissa asked.

"Not all of it, but most. There are areas that can't be reached in a day to two. Raslynn is just a little bigger than Hyrule. -In case you didn't know." Lia informed. "There's one village that none of the royal memebers are allowed to go near."

"Why not?" Zelda frowned.

"Supposedly, there are magic users there calling themselves Shadows Theives. They use dark magic for evil purposes and reject to obey the laws of the kingdom."

"Well, they should punished!" Link snapped.

"Yes, so thought the previous kings and queens before me. However, my grandfather, great-grandfather AND great-great-grandmother went to punish them, but were never heard from again. So, my mother and father told me never to go near the village when I inherited the throne."

"That's odd...and mysterious...and dangerous sounding...wanna check it out?!" Melissa perked.

The other three looked at her as if to say, 'are you insane?'

"Just wondering. They may have something to do with Zant and Xylon. C'mon, _**Shadow Theives?**_Doesn't that sound a little bit suspicious? Work with me here." Melissa tsked.

"We could look at it..." Zelda frowned, "But not now. Tomorrow, maybe."

Melissa smiled in triumph as they rode back to the castle, and the three visitors were exploring the castle before being caught and sent to their rooms by Lia's personal servant.

Link whined, "There's nothing to do around here!"

**JR: LET US IN!**

**EGP: NOW!**

**ME: You two are even in sync.**

**EGP: I don't care what we're in, just as long as you UPDATE!**

**Me: I did. Both my Inuyasha stories are hereby finished.**

**EGP: NNOOO!!! (runs back to Inuyasha)**

**JR: I'm bored.**

**Me: You said a 'Jordan' word! **

**Link: What?**

**Me: A boy at school always says 'i'm bored' EVERY SINGLE DAY! Thus, he created the 'Jordan language'.**

**Link: Ya'll are crazy.**

**Me: NO! I'M INSANE!**

**Link: I see that.**

**Me: EVIL! EVIL, I TELL YOU! (waves garlic around)**

**Link: Suurreee...read and review.**

**JR: Don't compare me to that freak! That stupid, evil, annoying, short-**

**Me: Why are you callin' him short? You're shorter than he is.**

**JR: Shut up.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: It's a short chapter, but means a lot!**

**Link: Or does it?**

**Me: Yes, it does.**

**Link: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Me: Sad, but true. Yay! I watched **_**Pirates of the Carribian: At World's End**_**, and it was sssoooo good! Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp...**

**Bmp112: NOT MORE GIRL TALK!**

**Me: Shut up! Go away!**

**Bmp: Negative...**

_Chapter 14_

The next day, the group only ate a piece of fruit before sneaking out of the palace, leaving a note for Lia, hoping the Queen wouldn't come chasing after them, screaming, and dragging them back to the palace. They saddled up, grabbed some supplies, and rode off, looking at the map where Lia circled the area where the town was located.

Melissa noted as Zelda jumped in behind her, "Zelda, you've seemed down since we saw that Theron boy."

Zelda sadly told her, "Theron was my husband's name before he died. Zant murdered him, remember?"

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"I just miss him is all."

They rode quickly, and came upon an entrance built into a mountain. "Is...this it?" came Zelda a little nervously.

"It looks like it." Link nodded, "Come on."

They tapped the horses, and they walked quietly, being careful to avoid any big rocks and such that would cause too much noise. They came upon a sharp corner, and Link volunteered to go first, since Zelda had ridden all the way with Melissa on Zoltan. He edged Epona forward, and peered over. The village looked just like the Hidden Village in Hyrule. Old wooden houses, that were half-fallen apart, a clear pathway until the largest house was seen. Large boxes were stacked off to the side, filled with food, water, and gun powder.

Link looked from side to side, then motioned, "C'mon. I don't see anyone. Let's go."

They quietly, yet quickly rode back against the wall, still not hearing or seeing any sign of life. Link made a move. He moved Epona up beside a window that was higher up, and he stood in Epona's seat. He held his breath as he saw five people that had black cloaks on their bodies, and the hoods pulled up. They were whispering amongst each other, Link only catching parts of it.

"...Capture light creatures...death by hand...kill...mystic wolves...ceremony."

"Wait! Hear...outside..."

Link flew back down in Epona's seat, and yelled, "Come on! Move!" and he dug his heels in Epona's sides, making her rear, then take off, Zoltan right behind her. However, at the entrance, the five people magically appeared, blocking the narrow path.

Melissa cursed, and tugged on Zoltan's reins, changing his direction. He obeyed, and turned away from the five. Once they were a safe distance away, Melissa halted Zoltan, and saw Link was in front of the people, sword raised.

"Link, don't!" Zelda cried.

Melissa snapped, "Don't move." and drew her scythe forward, then leaped out of Zoltan's seat, running to Link's side, "Link, stop!"

But she didn't get through to him. It was like he'd gone mad. His eyes flashed with anger, "I know who you work for," he hissed, "Zant. Xylon. The traitors."

The people murmured, and one spoke, his voice deep, "You have no business here. You have seen us, we have seen you. You shant leave alive. Now, the women, however, that may keep us company."

Link's breathing increased, and his heart beat loud and fast. He growled quietly, his words unaudible. Three of the men quickly vanished, and Link's and Melissa's heads snapped when they heard Zelda's scream. Two of the men had been restraining her, and she cried, "Link! Melissa, help!"

Zoltan reared when one of the men threw a blow to his side, and whinnied in pain, getting away from them.

"Zelda! Zoltan!" Melissa ran towards Zoltan quickly, making sure he was okay. When she saw no visable injury, she turned to the men, her eyes were turning a darker shade of purple. She drew her scythe, and dashed towards the two in anger. One vanished again, Zelda disappearing as well. Link turned his attention to the remaining two people, and swung his sword (after Epona ran to Zoltan when he got off) mercilessly. He swore darkly, "You won't get away with this."

Melissa swung her scythe at the two men, the two dodging with a quick side-step. The Hylian girl growled in annoyance, and leapt at one of them, scythe raised, and she brought it down. Blood was in her eyesight. The man let out a curse, and fell to the ground. The other came up behind her, a dagger in his hand. She spotted it quickly, and moved swiftly right as he slashed forward. He continued slashing at her, forcing her to move back, and he got her cornered against the wall.

Link, however, was having better luck. He'd already killed one of the men easily with the help of Midna, somehow, and he was the one cornering the man who'd spoke to him earlier. The man was fighting with a broad sword. -Until Link swerved around, knocking it out of his hand. The Master Sword was at the man's throat, and Link quietly said, "No one will hurt Melissa...or my twin. Where is she?"

"Somewhere where you can't get her. Our master has her for the moment." the man chuckled, blood dripping from his hand.

Link brought the sword down, knowing the man wasn't about to unleash any information. He turned away as he slashed, and then turned to look for Melissa and how she was doing.

Not good.

Melissa swung low at the man's legs, and caused him to move. Taking this oppertunity, she swung with the back blade, slashing across the man's stomach. He fell to the ground, groaning quietly.

Melissa turned, "Do you know where they took her?"

Link took notice that her eyes had returned to normal, but shook his head.

She cursed quietly. "We should search all these buildings." she then growled.

"Yeah." Link nodded, but then, his heart stopped.

He saw the man behind Melissa, who hadn't got the full blow, and hadn't died. In his hand, was a brick. Link didn't even hear himself yell for Melissa to move when the man raised the brick. Melissa didn't turn or move in time, and the brick impacted on the side of her head. She screamed, and only saw her scythe in the man's back, then Link holding her up, his voice calling faintly. Then, she saw nothing but black.

Link was calling for Melissa to open her eyes, but her body slowly began to disapate. Link felt her body grow weightless, and saw out of the corner of his eye that Zoltan was vanishing, too. He cursed loudly, "Melissa! Melissa, wake up!"

But she then vanished all the way. Nothing remained. Even her scythe had faded.

"NNOOO! MELISSA!!"

-----

"...said, wake up!"

Melissa felt cold engulf her face, and she flew up, sputtering. She wiped the cold water away, and opened her eyes, then rubbed her head, not paying any attention to the surroundings around her. "Owwww...what happened?"

"I was going to ask you that."

Melissa looked to her left, and saw Orion beside her, solid.

"Where...are we?" Melissa groaned, shutting her eyes in pain.

"Earth."

"WWWHHHAAAATTTTT?!?!?!"

"Owch, my ears...well, since you were killed in Link's world, you..." and then, he gestured to three horses, including Zoltan, "...and your horse, for some reason, got transported back here. Here's your scythe, too."

"I'm...still wearing my Heroine clothes, though...so what's going on?"

"Maybe we could go visit the God that's in the forest. Perhaps he'll have an idea."

Melissa nodded, and stood, feeling weak. With a lot of effort, she got in Zoltan's seat. Orion remained out in case someone ambushed them, since Melissa was noticably weak at the moment. He strapped her scythe on her back, and they went off.

They rode for an hour before coming upon the cave. Zoltan entered, following the Orion with a glowing light. They came to the spring, and Orion called, "My Lord! Are you here?!"

The voice rumbled, "What is it you need?"

Orion reported, "My Lord, we were fighting in Raslynn in Link's world, but the Heroine was killed there and now, we're here. Is there any way to get back?"

"I regret to tell you this, but...no."

Melissa's heart dropped. How would she help Link and Zelda and Lia if she couldn't get back? "Please...my Lord..." she begged, "There must be some way."

The God remained silent for a short period of time, then sighed, "There is, but it's painful. Do you wish to try?"

"I'll try anything."

"Be careful with it. Good luck."

A blue light engulfed Melissa, and she felt her strength return. However, her head was screaming in pain like she'd been hit with the brick all over again.

"You must endure these sudden tremors in your head. Once it passes, you may have the power to get back and rescue the Queen and Hero."

Melissa managed to thank him (for what? pain?), and Orion came up, "Are you alright?"

"Agh...it hurts..." Melissa muttered, both hands at her head.

"Here, let's get out of here. We should go to your house." Orion suggested.

"Okay..."

Melissa slumped against Zoltan, the pain faded on her head for the moment.

"Link...Zelda...just hold on."

-----

Link had remained hidden near the top of the mountain above the village since Melissa's death and Zelda's kidnapping, along with Midna. He let Epona run back to the castle just to assure she wouldn't be hurt, and he'd tried to rescue Zelda, but couldn't find her anywhere in the village. _Maybe..._ he thought, _When he said master, he was talking about Zant or Xylon. But should I try and check out the Hyrule Castle. If they're not there, then the Twilight world._

"Link...don't worry. I'm sure she's alright."

Through the whole time, Midna had been talking to him, trying to get his mind off of his friend's sudden death and vanishing act.

"Yeah, but I can't help but worry."

"I know. Well, let's get started."

"I WILL avenge Melissa's death...no matter what."

**Link: Why. Did. You. Do. That?**

**Me: Must not...say...anything.**

**Link: SAY SOMETHING!**

**Me: Oh! She'll get- LINK, STOP MAKING ME TRY TO SAY SOMETHING!**

**Link: Fine. Read and review. Now will you tell me?**

**Me: NO! I CAN'T! I PROMISED I WOULDN'T!**

**Link: Who'd you promise to?**

**Me: The other characters.**

**Link: Speaking of which, where are they?**

**Me: Uhh...**

**(In a locked room...)**

**Zelda: I'm going to kill her when we get out of here.**

**Melissa: (or me!) I hate her. And she's my creator. This sucks.**

**Midna: That's it! Give me the Fused Shadows!**

**Orion: SSTTTTOOOPPP!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: I don't know WHY I'm having a hard time thinking of what to do next!**

**Link: I think it's called a writer's block.**

**Me: Don't make me slap you.**

**Link: Of course not. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

_Chapter 15_

Melissa had returned to her family, and explained what all had happened. Hannah frowned, "Is that even possible? To still be alive after being killed?"

Melissa shrugged, "I dunno. Am I in heaven?"

"If you are, I am, too." Hannah walked off.

Melissa then punched a nearby wall, gritting her teeth, and a hand to her head. Another tremor. _This had...better be worth all this pain...if I could only get back to Link and Zelda now...argh!_

Orion came up, "Hey, you okay?"

Melissa made no effort to respond until the pain subsided, "...Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine. Just another one."

"C'mon, that's the seventh one today. Are you sure this isn't just tryin' to kill you?"

"Unless the God is trying to kill me, then no."

"If you say so..."

-----

"I said: WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Well, I better explain. Midna and Link are in Twilight, attempting to make a plan after searching Hyrule Castle without finding any trace of Melissa or Zelda. Right now, Midna is torturing a Shadow Thief that they captured.

The S.T. chuckled, "And I said I killed her, and the other is in our possession...like a dog."

Link bellowed, scaring the crap out of the Twilis present, "SHE IS NOT PROPERTY! SHE IS HUMAN!"

Even Midna was taken back at his sudden explosion. _But... _she thought, _It is to be expected. He's been holding it in for a while. Zelda's kidnapped, and Melissa's supposedly dead...no reason why he shouldn't be mad. Just hope he doesn't kill the Thief before we get it outta him._

However, Midna was really shocked when Link grabbed the S.T's shirt and bit out, "Where. Is. She? Both."

The Thief cackled, "Out of your reach. Both."

Link sighed in frustration, and thrust the dude back against the wall. "Link..." Midna soothed, "We still have time. Time to find them. Let's leave this loser and go search for them."

Link nodded, and walked, Midna floating beside him. Their heads snapped back when the S.T. hissed, "Not so fast."

He took a great inhale and blew, his eyes turning blacker by the second, black clouds falling in the room. Link cursed loudly and his wolf came out. The Twilis held their breath, aweing at what one person could do with such little effort. Link howled, Midna on his back, growling at the man as well before a silver light engulfed her. Link felt her weight grow heavier each second until his legs fell out from underneath him. From his position on the ground, he heard the sound of objects - or Twilis - hitting against the wall. He managed to bring his head up and see Midna towering above. In her true form.

She examined herself, not believing it. She heard an evil laugh and turned, seeing Zant. "I felt like I should give you your true self back. Do you have any problems?"

"I know there's a condition." Midna glared, helping Link up.

"I get to have your little she-wolf be my servant."

"She's dead."

"No, she's not. She was sent back to her world. She died in this one, but not in hers."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It does if you think on it. What's your answer?"

"Link...what do I do?"

_"I don't know. But then again, you are a little easier to carry when your a...no offense; SHRIMP."_

"SHRIMP?!"

_"Just say no, is my opinion."_

"Ugh...fine, then." Midna turned and faced Zant, "No."

Link then saw Midna instantly shrink again, back to an imp. She sighed in annoyance and disappointment, and saw that Zant had vanished. She growled, "Link. We first need to get to Earth. We need to see if we can get Melissa and my brother back to help find Zelda."

_"Right...but first..." _ Link turned back and noticed the S.T. was motionless. Breathless. Dead. _"Well...looks like someone beat me to it. Let's go ask the spirits."_

"Which one?" Midna inquired, jumping on his back.

_"Any. How 'bout all four?"_

"We can try."

_"Let's go!"_

-----

Melissa had just finished her eleventh tremor before she hit the hay. She growled, "Man...now this is just going overboard."

"Oh, sure. NOW you believe me."

"Sor-ry."

"Let's hope that my sister and Link can find a way to get here before this kills you."

"Well...this is weird, but the tremors hurt, but yet...when one finishes, I somehow feel...stronger."

"Yes, that is weird."

"Whatever. 'Night."

"See ya tomorrow."

And so, the two settled in for the night.

Half-way through the night, Melissa heard a scream. Her purple eyes flashed open, and she looked around, thinking that the scream was close.

Too close.

She got up, and looked around. Her sister was still asleep. She quietly got up, and went out in the hall, seeing her other sister in bed. She creeped out to the kitchen, then looked in her parents room. Her father was out on a buisness trip with his company shortly after arrving back from his friend's house. She knew her mother was home, though. She saw the open window, and saw the screen wasn't on the window anymore. She rushed into her parents room, turned on the light, and saw her mother standing outside.

"Mom! What is it?"

Her mother pointed speechlessly to the west, where a black wall of Twilight stood.

"Oh, crap." Melissa muttered, then told her mom, "Mom, get inside."

Without another word, her mother climbed through the window, then saw her daughter wasn't coming, "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I have to take care of this. Orion, c'mon."

"Right behind ya." Orion set the stone in her head, changing her into the white wolf. After seeing that, her mother put the screen on the window, and and shut it. Melissa ran off, barely giving the Twili time to brace himself. She ran up her pasture, which is where the Twilight was closest. In the back of the field. She ran up to the front of the wall, and said, _"I'm ready, Orion."_

"But...what if you get another tremor. Also, don't we need Link and Midna's help with this?" Orion panicked.

_"I'll be fine. C'mon!"_

"Geez. You're worse than Midna. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Orion floated into the gate, his orange hand then pulling the wolf into Twilight.

----

"Okay...now we've been to three. Head to Ordona now." Midna sighed.

Link nodded, and took off, leaving Faron forest. In short time, they reached Ordon spring, and Link howled, asking the spirit to come forth. Ordona appeared, "O great Hero...what is it you need?"

_"The Heroine is in her world! Is there any way that we can get to Earth?"_

"There is."

----

Orion and Melissa had been wandering in Twilight the whole time that Link and Midna were attempting to get back to Earth. They'd wandered, not seeing any sign of a God or light spirit. _"Maybe this is just a trick of Zant's. That evil bastard."_

"I wouldn't be surprised, but...haven't you noticed there's nothing here? No Twilight creatures, no monsters...nothing. It's soooo...empty."

_"Yeah, actually, I did notice. It's so quiet."_

"The only thing I could think of is...the peace before the storm."

_"You just lllooovvveee messing my moods up, don't ya?"_

"Sure."

The two walked back to where the God or Light Spirit, or whatever, was and no one was there. Even the spring was dried up. No sign of life was around. Then, Melissa heard the screech of a Twilight monster. She snapped her head around, and saw the beast, creeping closer to her. She looked another way, and there was one more.

_"Great. Surrounded. Could this be any worse?"_

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

_"Oh, shnap."_

The wolf turned and saw Zant standing there. He laughed, "It's funny how you're always getting captured, and surrounded...and **killed, **isn't it?"

"Shut up, Zant!" Orion barked.

"Come and make me."

Orion hissed, baring fangs, and then, they heard another wolf's howl. Melissa raised her head hopefully. Then, she saw a pack of wolves, Link not included in them. She was puzzled, and Zant snapped, "Leave."

The wolves remained.

"I am your master! I said, LEAVE!"

One growled, _"You are no master of ours. YOU leave OUR territory, since you have no business. Get. Or we shall kill you ourselves. You have a choice. Now, decide."_

Zant glared at the biggest one, which was, appearantly, the leader, said, "I'll be back." and he and his minions vanished.

Once they were gone, the wolves were slowly approaching Melissa, asking, _"Are you okay? Who are you?"_

But she felt the next tremor, and she howled in pain before darkeness claimed her.

-----

"Are you sure this is okay?" Midna asked nervously.

_"Of course. All you have to do is set the orbs around us in a circle, say some freaky words, and we're in Earth. Ordona said we should land nearby Melissa."_

"Easier said than done. What if I mess up?"

_"I know you won't."_

"I hate when you get like that. Fine."

Midna floated around, placing gray, black, and white small orbs of magic in a tiny circle around the wolf. She finished, and landed back on Link's back, then murmured some words in Twili language, and a black light engulfed them.

-----

"...p...Link, wake up!" Midna called.

Link groaned quietly, and opened his heavy eyelids, seeing he was still a wolf. _"Did it work?"_

"Yeah. We're not in your world anymore. We're now in Earth, but..."

_"But what?"_

"We're, like, in the middle of a forest. I don't know where to even start looking."

Link suddenly threw his head up and howled.

Midna blinked, "Well...that COULD work, I guess."

Link perked his ears up, listening for any sign of an answer. Then, he heard another howl answer him. He howled, and got another answer. He told Midna to jump on his back. She did so, and he ran off, following the voice of another wolf, hoping he or she would take him to Melissa.

**Link: You sure did go through a lot of different POV's.**

**Me: I was trying to explain EVERYTHING that was happening.**

**Link: Good job. So...Zelda is kidnapped, and we don't know where she is. **

**Me: Correct.**

**Link: And we're in Earth, looking for...umm...YOU, and you're supposed to help us somehow?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Link: Are you even able to get back to my world after being killed?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Link: Read and review. The worlds' fates depend on it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Chapter 16. It's coming along nicely, I'd say.**

**Link: Sure. Whatever floats your boat.**

**EGP: Whatever floats your sad sunken boat.**

**Link: What?**

**Me: A good quote of our friend's: Womarauders.**

**Link: I will never understand you people.**

**EGP: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Me: Sadly enough.**

_Chapter 16_

I felt so tired...and I couldn't remember clearly who had saved me. I heard whispering around me. I slowly opened my heavy eyes, and saw the forest all closed in around me. I heard footsteps approaching me. I managed to bring my head up. Right in front of me was a pure black wolf with bright yellow eyes. I said quietly, _"Where...am I?"_

_"You are in our territory. That was Zant, was it not? He has never been welcome here. He tries to warp our kind, and turns them into his servants. We are renegades, keeping him away. Don't fret. You are safe here. Now...what is your name?" _he growled.

_"I'm...Melissa. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Fenrir. This is my sister," _and he motioned to a gray wolf with icy blue eyes, _"Arla."_

_"Do you know of a wolf...named Link?"_

_"Link? I thought he was the Hylian that fought Zant, killed him, but then Zant got revived."_

_"He has the power to change into a wolf. Like myself." _

I then noticed that Orion wasn't with me! Where did he go?! I found the strength to stand, and looked around.

_"Are you looking for the Twili that was on your back? Do not worry. He has gone off to see if he could find someone. One of our friends caught on the scent of another wolf. It may be Link."_

_"Huh. Sorry to ask this, but...have you got anything to eat? I feel like I haven't eaten in days."_

_---_

Fenrir and Arla set down a dead buck in front of her. Even though Melissa wasn't used to eatting...raw meat, her insides were caving in, and she gave in to her wolf side. She greedily began digging into the fresh meat. She filled her stomach quickly, and then grunted when a familiar Twili jumped on her back, "Good to see you're awake." he grinned.

_"Yep. So far, I haven't gotten a tremor. It's going pretty nicely." _Melissa nodded proudly.

"That's good. Oh, by the way-" Orion began, but was cut off by a quick: _"MELISSA!"_

_"Huh?"_

Melissa then turned, and was attacked by Link, who tackled her down, and even -though it was very unLink like- licked her on the nose a few times. After a few seconds, he let her up and gaped, _"I thought you were dead!"_

_"I thought I was, too. I thought I was in Heaven, but then Orion was there and I said it probably wasn't."_

"Well, this is great!" Midna smirked.

_"Have you found Zelda?" _came Melissa.

_"No...that's why I came here."_

_"How DID you get here?"_

_"I got the help from Ordona."_

_"Well...this pack rescued me from Zant. Somehow, he brought Twilight here, where we'd already cleared it up, and to make it stranger, there was no Twilight monsters or creatures. It's like...he left it deserted."_

_"Really? That's very unlike him..."_

_"Well, this is Fenrir, and Arla. Fenrir, Arla, this is Link."_

The siblings nodded their heads in acknowlegdment, as did Link. They introduced the rest of the pack: Alethea, Artemis, Mogra, Fell, and Larka. (Mogra, Fell, and Larka are from the book The Sight, those names do not come from my imagination!) They all exchanged greetings, and Fenrir said, _"We are ready to help in any way we can. The Twilight does not affect us. We wish to help the Hero of Twilight in any ways."_

_"Your help would be appreciated, but I'm not sure how you could do anything off the top of my head." _ Link sheepishly admitted.

Artemis, a brown colored wolf with blue-ish eyes nodded, _"You are the Hero. And Melissa, we know, is the Heroine at your side. You will be able to find something."_

_"If you're sure. I'll try."_

_"Of course!"_

They talked among themselves, and Midna brought up, "Umm...how are we gonna get back to Hyrule, now that I think about it?"

Orion and Melissa looked at each other and Melissa informed, _"Well, right after I got back, I spoke to the God that was in the spring, and he gave me headaches. Literally. He said if I beat the pain, I'll have the power to go back to Hyrule."_

_"Really?" _Link frowned, _"That's weird."_

Then, another powerful one. Melissa collasped in pain, growling. Link rushed to her side, asking what was wrong. Larka, a white wolf with deep blue eyes assured, _"She'll be alright. She did this when we found her. It's the power of the Gods. They wouldn't kill their Heroine."_

_"But still..." _Link muttered.

After a minute or two, Melissa sighed deeply, then got up, _"Owowow...that was the worst one yet."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's nothing, really. Just...catches me by surprise."_

_"Well...if you say so."_

Melissa then blanked and heard the God's voice faintly in her head, "You have completed the trial. Now, attempt it. Feel the power within you. Concentrate."

_I shall... _she nodded.

"Are you feeling alright?" Orion asked her.

Melissa snapped at him, then told Link of what the God told her. Link shrugged, _"I wouldn't know. Try it."_

The she-wolf cocked her head, and inhaled deeply. She sat down, motionless. She felt a warm power deep inside her. Yet...it felt dark and depressing. She saw a light as she closed her eyes: a golden light that then turned black.

_**"Accept your power of your own Twilight shadow."**_

She heard that voice deep inside her. She was puzzled. Did that voice mean Orion? Her shadow? Or is her shadow a power? She guessed a power. She then spoke words that came right out of her mouth: _**"Twark ki'ien, ja nae toll Hyrule!"**_

The same golden light engulfed her, Link, Midna, Orion, and surprisingly enough, the pack of wolves. Their eyes went wide, and darkness engulfed them.

-----

"...HEY! Wake UP, already!"

Link's human eyes stirred at the annoying voice of Orion. He sat up, and saw Melissa and the wolves next to him. He groaned, "Feels like Epona kicked me. What happened?"

"I dunno. I used the power the God gave me, and we ended up here. My head really hurts, though. I wouldn't mind some headache medicine." Melissa shrugged. Then, she gestured to the wolves, "But I can still understand them."

Fenrir cocked his head, "Maybe because we're somehow talking in a human tongue?"

"Really?"

"How would you be able to do that?" Midna inquired.

Link then remembered that the wolves couldn't see his shadow, then asked the same question.

"How would we know?" asked Artemis.

"Just askin'! Geez. Wolves..." The Twilight Queen murmured.

Link shook his head, then questioned, "Where are we?"

"Kakariko." Arla answered.

"How do you know?"

Arla motioned at the Hylian above her.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Remember those teenagers we ran into? The Hylian girl and human boys? They found us." Melissa pointed at the four teens behind her. "This is Naoko," she gestured to the girl, who nodded her head, "Jeremy," the brown head nodded, "Alec," the black head waved, "and Zack." the red head grinned.

Naoko frowned, "Now why were you guys like that?"

"Long story." Link said shortly, standing. Then, he looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Alec sadly reported, "They were captured...by monsters. Umm...Moblins, I think you called them. We were out at Castle Town, came back, passed by some Moblins, arrived at town, but everyone was gone."

Zack added, "Later in the day, an arrow came flying at me. But, of course, I was too quick for it-"

Jeremy butted in, "What he means is...this note was attached to it." and he held a piece of paper out to the Heroine. She took it and read aloud:

_"You can run,_

_you can hide,_

_but you can't win."_

"Great." scoffed Fell, a pure black wolf with yellow eyes, "Now we have to watch our backs every minute of every day."

"Umm...how is he talking?" asked Zack.

"Another long story." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Well, don't we have plenty of time?" Larka blinked, a white wolf with golden yellow eyes.

"No. We have to find Zelda, and the others the Moblins took." Link glared. Then, his eyes went wide. "Naoko, don't move."

"Wha-"

Link swiftly took out his bow, and fired an arrow right past her left shoulder. It flew, and stabbed a Moblin in the shoulder. It cried out, fell in the water, and didn't resurface. "That's how we don't have time. Naoko, Jeremy, Alec, Zack, you four are going to Raslynn to be protected under Queen Lia. No arguing. Now come on."

"Where's Epona and Zoltan? I don't think they even arrived at Earth with us." Melissa frowned.

Link then responded by taking out his horse call given to him by Iila. He blew into it, and the call echoed in the canyon. A few seconds later, two whinnies were heard, and dust was flying up. Link grinned, and put it away, "There they are."

The two horses halted right in front of their master, and Jeremy sighed, "And how are we all gonna fit on them?"

"I think there's only one way to do this..." Melissa pondered.

Link understood. Melissa approached the teens, and said firmly, "Guys, what's about to happen, I don't want you to freak. Two of you get on Epona, and two of you get on Zoltan."

"Why would we freak?" Alec blinked.

"You'll see. All you have to do is follow us." Link assured. "If we get seperated..." he patted Epona, "They know the way there."

"O...kay?" Jeremy frowned.

"Let's go, Orion, Midna."

The two shadows popped up, and placed the stones in their heads. The wolves replaced the Hylians a few seconds later. Naoko gasped, and the boys were all startled. Melissa barked, _"Okay, let's go, guys."_

The wolves ran alongside each other, and the horses trailed. It took them a long time, but they reached Ordon Village. Fenrir and Link peered over the side, and saw no Moblins. They were puzzled (Link filled them in on the run), but creeped forward. No one. Not a soul. Doors were locked, and windows were shut.

"It's too quiet." Orion commented from Melissa's back.

Melissa agreed, and she and Arla patted up behind the two males. They looked around, sniffing the air. It smelled too sooty, like a large fire were just burned. But they heard nothing. They went a little more forward. Then, they came to the field. Nothing. They went back, and Link growled, _"Let's get through this quickly. I don't like this at all."_

The other wolves relayed the message, and the teens nodded. They tapped the horses, and they quickly ran through the village and field, clearing hte fence easily. The two Hylian wolves hung back a little, looking around Ordon, then ran off with the others. What they didn't know was someone watching their every movement.

"Follow them."

A Moblin hissed with excitment, then mounted his boar, taking off quietly after the group.

**Link: Who?! Who is following us?!**

**Me: A bad guy.**

**EGP: A VERY bad guy.**

**Me: Or girl. Someone.**

**Link: You have no idea...do you?**

**Me: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.**

**Link: Sure you do.**

**EGP: Read and review, everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Sorry for the delay.**

**Link: She was busy.**

**Me: Over the weekend, I started two new stories. I hate it when I do that, but I can't resist. I cannot write one story at a time when I have another one on the computer, ready to be posted.**

**Link: Hopeless, SylphWindDancer, owns nothing.**

**Me: Hey!**

_Chapter 17_

The group had safely reached the castle, and filled in Lia. She nodded, "I'll be more than happy to watch over them."

"Thank you." Link tapped his finger nervously on his opposite shoulder.

The Queen then motioned to the wolves, "What of them?"

Fenrir hissed, "I'm going with them. Arla, you stay with them."

The she-wolf gaped, "WHAT?!"

"I am not about to put you in the face of danger." Fenrir stated in his final tone of voice.

"If that's how you feel..." Fell and Larka groaned, "We can stay with her."

"I will, as well." Artemis nodded.

"Not me." Mogra looked at them in disgust, "I am more than ready to tear off someone's head."

"Quite violent, aren't we?" Alethea rolled her eyes, "You can't talk me out of coming."

The pack leader nodded, "If that is what you wish."

Melissa grinned, "The extra help will be very appreciated."

Link was about to say something else, but was cut off by a cry of a soldier, "My Queen Lia!!" he approached in a panic.

"What is it? It better be important!" Lia frowned.

"It is! A strange monster was captured by our field troops. It was on a large boar, but the boar is dead. The creature lives." The soldier reported.

"Where?!" Lia demanded as the wolves growled in their throats.

"In the dungeon. I will show you if you wish, Milady."

"Now."

The soldier began leading the group down to the dungeon, where a Moblin resided behind the bars of a cell. Lia stared at it in horror. Link whispered in her ear, "Moblins. They're Zant's minions. Creatures of darkness. They don't know how to speak, so I don't think having it alive would be useful."

Lia was going to say how horrid that was, but the Moblin hissed, "You ssshall not essscape from my massster!"

Melissa glared, "How the hell is it talking?!"

Fenrir barked, "Who is your master?"

"Not Zzzant. Sssomeone elssse. Not asss ssstrong, but asss intelligent. Ssshe will rule bessside that ssstupid king!"

Link couldn't listen to its raspy voice anymore. He drove the Master Sword deep inside the Moblin's chest. Before it drew it's last breath, he chuckled weakly, "Ssshe will...kill you all." and it vanished into purple smoke.

Link wiped the blood away, and sheathed it. He turned to face them silently. Melissa murmured, "Whoever she is...she has to be somewhat strong...to have a Moblin able to talk."

"She, huh?" Mogra muttered. "Yippie."

Link ordered, "Lia, have the castle under heavy guard. YOU be under heavy guard. We have to head out, and we may not know if Zant will attack, since Raslynn is a peaceful country, and you haven't had any monsters like that before. Be careful."

Then, the group that was to fight ran upstairs, and headed back towards Twilight.

Lia stood quietly in the cell. Her personal servant, a female Elf with brown hair and green eyes asked quietly, "Milady?...What are we to do?"

Lia firmly said with bravery, "You heard him. Shut down the castle! No one in or out!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

----

The group ran out of Raslynn, towards the Twilight Chamber, hoping Zant had Zelda in there somewhere. They got to Hylia Lake, and Link apologized to the wolves, informing them of how they got to the desert. They whimpered. Then, Midna suggested, "Orion and I could try and carry you guys. You, Epona, Melissa, and Zoltan, then Orion gets the wolves. If you fit everyone on the horses, that would be too much weight."

Link repeated this.

"It sounds better than getting shot out of a cannon..." Alethea groaned.

"Okay. We'll try it. But...how are we gonna distract the dude who shoots us?" Melissa blinked.

Then, the heads all turned to the wolves.

"What?" they growled.

Before they knew it, the three wolves were talked into chasing the man into the water. It was a little strange of a plan, but it would probably work. The three crept, revealing themselves to him. He cried, "Ahh! WOLVES! H-H-HELP!!"

According to plan, he ran to the back of the building, and jumped in after being followed by the wolves. They howled, giving the shadows the okay to go. They became solid, and lifted them all off the ground, and flew up to the desert. When they were just about above the hill, Link cursed himself, then told them that the desert was crawling with Moblins.

"Now that's JUST GREAT." Orion groaned. "How are we gonna get out of that? We don't have the strength to carry you all the way across the desert!"

Melissa ordered, "Take us as far as you can, then we'll fight from there."

The wolves and Hylian stared at her like she was crazy. "What? With our strength, the Moblins die in one slash. It'll be easy...maybe."

They all had their doubts when they saw just how many there was. And uncountable number, most on boars. Zoltan and Epona nickered nervously.

They then turned to Melissa, who flushed, "Hey, note the 'MAYBE'."

Link then had an idea, "Wait! Wait, take us behind that boulder, guys!"

The Twilis raised an eyebrow, but carried the Hylians over to the giant rock. They set them all down, and Link offered, "I got an idea. Since I'm a darker color, and so is Fenrir and Alethea, we can pretend that we took you guys prisoner." noting the she-wolf's dark gray color.

"Would that work?" Mogra cocked her head.

"Probably." Fenrir rolled his eyes, "The Moblins are stupid creatures. Let's say that we have to take you guys off to Zant, and we'll ask where he is."

"That sounds good." Alethea nodded, "Let's do it."

Then, they changed into wolves.

A Moblin screeched, seeing the flash of darkness, "Who'sss there?! Sssshow yourssself!"

The dark colored Link came out first. He growled, _"Hold your tongue. Don't talk to me like that, Moblin! Where is LORD Zant?"_

"Oh, my aplogiesss. He isss in Twilight. What do you need to ssspeak to him for?"

_"We have captives."_

They urged out the horses and wolves, the Twilis on their back.

"Oh! Lord Zzant will be mossst pleasssed! Take them right on! I will escort you, jussst in cassse!"

_"...Fine."_

Link followed the Moblin to the Mirror Chamber, where it stood at the entrance of the Chamber. He smirked, "Go right on in."

Melissa had played along to try and get out of the group, but Alethea snapped at her heels. Melissa growled back, and moved back, the Twilis growing heavy on her back. They transported, and found themselves in Twilight. Melissa stretched, _"Well, at least there's no Moblins crawling around here. And Zant hasn't taken over."_

Midna suggested, jumping back on Link's back, "Let's go back to the castle first, then we can see how things look. He's probably TRIED to get in."

_"Yeah, maybe." _Fenrir shrugged.

Link stared, _"Okay, I don't get it. When we're wolves, you guys speak wolven, but when we're human, you can somehow speak our human language."_

_"We don't get it, either. It probably has something to do with the Gods and Light Spirits." _Mogra guessed.

"Can we go already?" Orion urged.

Zoltan cocked his head, "Where do we stay at?"

_"I'd say just right here would be fine." _Melissa told them, _"We'll try to be quick."_

"Alright. Be careful." Epona nodded.

They ran to the castle after changing Melissa and Link back to Hylians, going to the throne room. Midna turned solid, and barked to one of the servants, "Get my generals in here now!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" the servant ran off swiftly, and returned a few seconds later, Twilis in behind her, bearing swords. They bowed, "You called, Your Majesty?"

"What's the status on Zant and Xylon?"

"King Xylon tried to get back in the castle. We have him now down in the dungeon." one spoke up.

Midna hesitantly told them, "You have no need to call him King anymore."

They stared at her.

"Take me to him."

---

"Well, my dear wife, I'm glad you've come to visit." Xylon chuckled.

"Silence. Don't talk to my sister like that." Orion bit out.

"Are you STILL trying to protect her? Man, are you sad or what?" he laughed.

Orion's third hand reached out, grabbing him by the throat. Xylon choked, "Let...me...go!"

Midna nodded at Orion, and he growled, but released him. Midna looked her ex-husband deep in the eye, and hissed, "What is Zant gonna do?"

"Rule the world."

"What is his next step?"

"To take over Twilight."

Midna began losing her temper, "How?"

"By using his stronger power."

Midna exploded, "YOU WILL GIVE ME A DIRECT ANSWER!!!"

"I will, huh?"

Midna hesitated, but told one of the guards, "You know his punishment. The **twarrlo."**

"What's that?" the others rang.

Midna looked away, then, before she got pressed on, she disappeared below Link, Orion below Melissa.

Xylon glared at the two Hylians and told them, "It means I get a traitor punishment."

They stared.

"Death by magic."

They walked off, and Melissa muttered, "I know this is gonna sound horrible coming from me, but...he had it coming."

"I know what you mean." Link gritted his teeth.

**Link: Who is the 'she'?! Is it someone we know?**

**Me: It's someone you WILL know.**

**Link: Grr...**

**EGP: Sylphy wants you to read and review, please!**

**Me: Where were you at?**

**EGP: Staring at pictures of Sess.**

**Me: ...**

**Link: Read and review.**

**EGP: Hey! I already said it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Link: What's your excuse this time?**

**Me: Writer's block. Simple as that.**

**Link: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

_Chapter 18_

The next morning, Midna told the others to wait in their rooms, and they were more than happy to. They didn't feel like seeing this. Link murmured, "At least we don't have to put up with him anymore."

"...Yeah." Melissa nodded.

---

I may've told Link that I agree with him...but...somehow, I didn't feel that this was right. But I know it is. Evil shouldn't live. But...if that's so...why is evil spelled backwards...live?

That's just messed up.

We waited about ten or fifteen minutes for Midna to return, and she gloomily floated through the door. She sighed, "Well...he's finished."

I felt strange...like I'd never felt this before. I saw Fenrir look up at me with concerned eyes. "What is it?"

I looked him in the eyes and told him, "It's nothing. I just hope that Zelda is okay. I kind of...feel responsible for her kidnapping. I mean, if I hadn't suggested going...she'd still be here."

"None of this is your fault. Not one bit of it. You simply wanted to help them kill Zant faster."

---

"Now what?" Arla groaned.

"Umm...we search?" Link suggested, "Twilight _does_ have towns, right?"

Orion rolled his eyes, "No, Link. We only have residents at the castle. There are no towns whatsoever."

"Just asking, geez. We've never seen them before."

"How can you be considered a hero of Twilight if you've never even really SEEN Twilight?"

"I'm considered a hero here, too?"

"Yep."

"Joy."

Arla barked, "I'm comin' this time."

Fenrir sighed in frustration. What did it take to get this girl to listen?! Then, Fell nodded, "She should come. Then, you can keep a closer eye on her."

"You, too, huh?"

"Sorry."

"Oh, fine! But you will listen to what I say."

Arla glared at him, "I'm not a puppy, ya know. I can take care of myself."

"I. Don't. Care. You. Listen." Fenrir ordered.

"FINE!" Arla growled.

After the wolves settled everything, they left the castle, following Midna and Orion down a back path that hadn't been there before. "Huh...funky." Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"When did this get here?" asked Link.

"It's always been here." Orion informed, "But Zant and Ganondorf hid it when they took over the first time. So, you guys wouldn't know about it."

"Ooohhh..." the two droaned.

They walked down the path, and ten minutes later, they came to the first town. It seemed about the size of Kakariko Village, maybe a little bigger. Some Twilis peered out their windows. Others stood quietly, eyeing the Light dwellers and wolves curiously. Melissa twitched nervously, "Do they _have _to stare like this?..."

Midna retorted, "Hey, Light dwellers don't just go walking down the street these days."

"I would've never guessed."

Orion approached a nearby Twili, and asked him something. After a second or two, he floated back, shaking his head, "He said they haven't seen Zant come by here. Well...it's not like we expected him to. He's good at cloaking his presence."

"Yeah. Either way, let's keep going. I don't feel like stopping." Link urged, and jumped on Epona's back as Melissa got on Zoltan's, their shadows getting on behind them. Zoltan snorted, "Can we have a gallop once we get outta town? I'm ready for a run."

"Sure. Why not?" Melissa grinned.

Midna sighed behind Link, and put her hands together, then forced them apart. She handed a map to Link, "Well, this is the map of Twilight."

"It's...rather small. About half the size of Hyrule." Epona observed.

"Yeah, I will admit that." Midna raised an eyebrow, then giggled, "See ya later!"

And they disappeared underneath the two again.

They cleared the town, and, still following the map, let Epona and Zoltan gallop as much as they wanted in the fields, where only a small number of monsters were. But, after a little while...

"Give me that map, you haven't the slightest clue where you're going." Melissa ordered.

Link retaliated, "I do, too! We're heading..." he glanced at the map, "north."

"North is heading back to the castle."

"...It is?"

"Gimme the map."

"Hey, I've done this before. Give me a little credit."

"You've done THIS before? That means that you've gotten lost countles times."

Epona nickered, "Sorry, Link, but I agree with Melissa on this one."

"You, too, Epona?"

"Just give her the map."

Link growled and handed it over. Melissa examined it, then blinked, "Link...you were holding it sideways." and she turned it right.

Link flushed.

Melissa got them back on the right track, the horses more than happy to run again and not listen to their masters arguing. Then, they came across another town. Midna and Orion floated about again, asking if Zant was anywhere to have been sighted. Larka sighed once Midna and Orion came back shaking their heads, "At this rate, we'll never get anywhere."

Fell assured her, "I'm sure we'll come across a clue soon enough."

Arla growled, "It'd be easier if you Twilis all had a scent. That way, we could track him down like a deer."

"Hey, one; we do have scents. Two; he can probably hide it." Orion challanged.

Arla glared at him, and he quickly hid under the shadows again.

They left that town and let the horses walk to cool off since it wasn't far to the next village. In this one, they had more luck. But...it was a little more than they hoped for. Midna came bouncing back, saying, "Hey, they said that Zant made a hideout not too far away from here! Let's go, let's go!"

"Well, that's good. Let's go." Melissa hopped up on her horse.

They rode through the small village, and just as they reached the rim of it, they saw a shadow in the distance, slowly taking the shape of a person. Fenrir squinted, "Who is that?"

"I can't smell it on the wind." Mogra snorted.

The shadow grew larger by the few seconds that passed, and they finally saw the shape. Link dug his heels into Epona, making her jolt. Melissa tapped Zoltan, and was right behind him. Link leapt off Epona once they were about twenty feet away, and ran the rest of the distance. He grasped her. "Zelda, you're okay!"

"Yeah...for some reason, Zant let me go. I've been wandering for a half a day." Zelda told them, some small cuts and bruises on her arms and legs.

Midna came up and embraced her leg, "Thank the Gods you're alright! Let's get you back to the castle!"

Link helped her get up on Epona. He then jumped on in front of her, and they ran off. Zelda looked at the wolves and asked, "What have I missed?"

"A lot." Melissa chuckled, remembering that Zelda didn't even know she 'died.' "Yeah, a lot."

---

Zant stood in his cave, sneering, "All will now fall into place. Just ned more time..."

---

The group went back to Raslynn, Lia more than happy to see Zelda alive and well. They ate and went to their rooms to rest, where they then told Zelda everything.

By the end, her mouth was gaping. She stuttered, "You nearly d-died? And the wolves h-helped you get to wh-where you are now?"

"Yep." Melissa nodded.

The wolves then introduced themselves quickly.

"I'm Fenrir."

"I'm Arla. His sister."

"Fell, at your service, milady."

"Larka. HIS sister."

"Mogra, Queen Zelda."

"Alethea, milady."

"Hi. Artemis."

"Well...hi. Thank you so very much for helping my friends." Zelda smiled.

"No problemo." Mogra grinned back.

"Yep, she's right. We're not about to give in and let Zant have his way with the worlds!" Artemis nodded.

"One question..." Zelda pointed at them, "How can they talk?"

"Beyond me." Link shrugged.

"Any of us, I'd say." Larka murmured.

"Now...what next?" came Melissa.

"Well, what else?" Link pumped a fist, "We're going to stop Zant in his tracks!"

"Sounds good to me!" Arla yipped.

They settled in for the night, and they all quickly fell asleep. Except for two wolves, standing out on the open balcony.

Arla looked at her brother, "Fenrir...there's no way it could work. She's Hylian...Elven...a half-breed."

"A third-breed, more like it." Fenrir muttered, "She's part of us, too. And we, her kind."

"Fenrir..."

"Just go to sleep, Arla."

"Hey, I can worried about you if I want - you're my big brother. I just want you to know what you'd be getting into."

"I know fully well what I'd be getting into."

Arla stood as her brother went back inside. She looked at the half-moon, and and sighed as her eyes glimmered green, "Just another half-moon phase...and they'll know...what we truly are."

**Link: What's up with Arla and Fenrir?**

**Me: If any of the readers/reviewers can figure it out, then I may give them a sneak-peak of the next chapter. I know where this is going.**

**Link: If you think you know what's up with the two; Sylph'll give you a clue: there's two things theyr're worried about.**

**Me: AND I'll give you a lot of cookies and drinks!**

**Link: Read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Chapter 19! Yay! Almost 20!**

**Link: Congratulations.**

**Me: I really, really am glad I'm out of my writer's block again. Happy day!**

**EGP: As long as you update your sequel to Another Tale of Demons (Inuyasha, need I say), I'll be happy.**

**Me: Don't worry, I am.**

**Link: Sylph owns nothing.**

_Chapter 19_

_Arla looked at her brother, "Fenrir...there's no way it could work. She's Hylian...Elven...a half-breed."_

_"A third-breed, more like it." Fenrir muttered, "She's part of us, too. And we, her kind."_

_"Fenrir..."_

_"Just go to sleep, Arla."_

_"Hey, I can be worried about you if I want - you're my big brother. I just want you to know what you'd be getting into."_

_"I know fully well what I'd be getting into."_

_Arla stood as her brother went back inside. She looked at the half-moon, and and sighed as her eyes glimmered green, "Just another half-moon phase...and they'll know...what we truly are."_

Fenrir looked back at his sister, "You can't really be expecting them to take it easily. It'll be a horridly large shock to them all!"

"I know it would be, but it's just...hard to be like this. But, at the same time, it's so..." Arla droaned, thinking of a word.

"You're just used to it is all. Now, come on; let's get some sleep."

---

They were all relieved the next morning from their rest, and went to breakfast, talking with Lia about what they were doing.

She bursted, "You just saved her, yet you're going out after him AGAIN?! Not even after a full 24 hours?!"

"Well, he needs to be stopped." Melissa frowned. "At all costs."

"So, you'd sacrifice yourself if that was what it took to destroy him?" Lia challanged.

"...I don't know. I wouldn't know until the time came, if that were the case." the third-breed reply.

"Anyway..." Link interrupted, "We HAVE to go after him. For this world and the Twilight world."

Lia sighed and rubbed her temples. "You guys are all so troublesome."

Artemis grinned, "Well, that's what we all do: cause trouble for all."

She looked at him, then sighed again, this time more heavily, "Do what you have to, however...just be careful."

"Will do." Link and Melissa nodded.

Zelda then decided to butt in, "I'm coming, too."

The group all stared at her like she was crazy.

"I can fight with a sword, you know." she snapped, "I can protect myself. Not to mention, I still have Link's light arrows."

Link looked at her, the glanced in his quiver. He inquired, "Why don't you just give them to me?"

"One, the Light Spirits gave them to ME, two, I can hold these until you say I can go."

The two continued to argue, and Melissa excused herself and walked to her room. She shut and locked the door, opened the balcony, and walked outside. Her right hand felt like it was burning. Like it was stuck in a fire. She bit her lip, and Orion came up, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"My...hand..." she bit out. "It hurts..."

"Your hand? Lemme see." Orion floated over and looked at it, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except, when he touched it, a light shone, and he flew backwards, Melissa collasping to her knees.

She muttered, "What...the...hell...is happening?...Orion, are you...okay?"

"Ouch, damn, that hurt!" Orion cursed, "Yeah, though...I'm alright. But, what the heck is going on?" he floated back over and they both held their breath.

On her hand was the Triforce of Power.

She busted, "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

Orion blinked, "Well, Lia said that since Ganon died that his Triforce would be passed on, but...I thought it would've gone to a newborn kid or something..."

Melissa then heard banging on the door, followed by Link's voice, "Hey, are you alright in there?"

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. I'm coming out." Melissa opened the door.

Fenrir frowned, "Are you sure? We heard yelling."

"Umm...I'll tell you. Let's go back to Zelda and the others."

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT?!!?!"

They listened to their echoes in the dining room, everyone's eyes looking like they would pop out of their heads. Link stuttered, "But how in is th-that possible? It shouldn't have done that."

Lia nodded, "Indeed. There is only one other time in history when a Triforce wheilder was killed and it passed along to a teenager. But...this is unheard of in our time."

"My hand feels like it's burning." Melissa noted.

"Here, stick it in this iced water." Lia passed her a bowl of cold liquid. She stuck her hand in and shivered instantly.

"Well...does she have the power of the Triforce right now?" Zelda asked.

They all turned to her, as if expecting an answer. She flushed, "How would I know?"

Mogra suggested, "Do you feel different in any way?"

"I don't know...I do feel like I'm stronger."

"That might be its power." Lia raised an eyebrow, turning to Link and Zelda, "How do you guys feel?"

They answered in unison, "We were born with it."

"Oh."

"Well..." Fell droaned, "Maybe she'll find out later."

"Yeah." Melissa muttered in agreement.

Then, she felt a warm paw on her leg, and she turned her head and saw Fenrir. He inquired, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"...Yeah, I'll be fine."

Zelda urged, "Well, we should go."

Link glared, _"WE?"_

---

The argument pursued, and it ended up that Link only agreed to take her if she did exactly what he said. Either way, they saddled up their horses and rode the long ride back to Ordon, which they agreed to free before going on.

They arrived at the fenceline seperating Raslynn and Hyrule cautiously. Link and Melissa dismounted, and crept forward, looking to see if the Moblins were still there. They frowned. A few remained, but most were gone.

"They might've been called to guard the Mirror Chamber what with how many times we've slipt by them." Melissa snickered at the last part.

"Maybe. I bet I can hit some right here with my arrows..." Link silently drew his bow and set an arrow on it. He pulled the string back and released it. It struck a Moblin in the chest, killing it instantly. The nearby ones ran over, screeching, wondering why he had an arrow in his chest. (how much stupidier can you get?)

Then, Melissa, Link, Zelda, and the wolves jumped out from behind nearby rocks and boulders, attacking the Moblins. They all fell quickly, the wolves chasing off the boars. All in under five minutes, the village was cleared. A few doors opened, and heads peeked out. Bo ran out to Link, "Boy, ya done good. Them monsters had us captive 'ere for quite some time. Glad to see you and the Queen and her alright. But, boy..." he pointed at the wolves, "Why're they 'ere?"

"They helped me. Is everyone okay?" Link asked.

He fell silent.

"Bo, what happened?"

"They took Colin. He didn't get in the house in time. He was over there, fishin', and didn't hear us shouting."

Link and Melissa paled. Zelda frowned, "Where did they take him?"

"Right here, _Your Majesty."_

The three turned, seeing a Twilight woman holding a struggling Colin by the back of his shirt. She narrowed her golden eyes, "I finally found you three. You've caused us a lot of trouble-"

Artemis randomly murmured, "Hey, we all have, idiot."

"-and I'm here to put a stop to it. You may call me Aurora."

Midna and Orion popped out of the shadows, baring fangs, "YOU!" they hissed.

"Ah, Princess Midna, Prince Orion. What a pleasure." Aurora grinned.

Midna smacked her forehead, "I. Am. A. QUEEN."

"Not in my book. You are a lousy ruler who has gotten yourself caught a few times and had a put on you twice." the Twilight woman cackled.

"I will kill you!" Midna lunged forward, attempting to float behind her for an attack, but she ran into something - an invisable shield. Midna was thrown backwards. Link ran forward an caught her.

Melissa demanded, "What do you want here?!"

"What else? To rule the world alongside my beloved Zant."

The third-breed gagged, as did the Queen.

Zelda bit out, "Your...your...BELOVED? Oh, my gosh! You LOVE him?"

"Yes. He is my husband."

They gagged again, only this time, the wolves and Twilis did, too.

"Your HUSBAND?" Orion blinked.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

Larka shifted her weight, "Well, they're both evil. So, no, not really."

Aurora glared at her, "A smart-aleck, huh? Well, not for long, for you won't be here!"

The Twili threw a ball of shadow at the group, and they swiftly moved out of the way. Colin cried, "Stop it! Leave them alone!"

Aurora groaned, "A whiny hostage. Killjoy."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!"

"Not to mention a loud one. Shut up, kid." Aurora gave him a quick blow to his neck, knocking him unconscious.

Alethea howled, "Hey! Leave HIM alone!" and she leapt forward at her. She sunk her teeth into her shoulder, drawing blood. Aurora cried out in pain, and knocked the wolf away. She landed hard on the ground, yelping.

Artemis went forward, "Alethea, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she nodded, standing.

"Well, you're not as fun as I expecte-"

Aurora screamed as Melissa slashed her across the back with her scythe, "And who's not fun?!" she challanged, "You're not, that's for sure!"

"Impossible..." Aurora growled, "Only a Triforce wheilder can wound me like...that..."

Melissa raised her right hand, where the three triangles were glimmering. "I am now the bearer of the Triforce of Power for your information."

While she was distracted, Link and Zelda ran forward, Zelda grabbing Colin, Link punching Aurora in the stomach. The half Hylian, half Elf taunted, "You're not even worth a fight. You're so much weaker than your _husband."_

"Do...not...insult...me!" Aurora bent up and then punched Link on his upper chest, a black light emitting from her hand. Link's eyes went wide, and he collasped to his knees.

"LINK!" Melissa slashed Aurora once more, only to be thrown back into the water. Zoltan and Epona, seeing their masters in trouble, ran forward, hoping to run over the woman. Aurora, however, with her free hand, raised it, and the two horses flew in the air, landing in the water right in front of Melissa. Then, she eyed the wolves once more, standing in front of Zelda and Colin. They were all glaring and circling her. She sighed, "I see...you're all from...Earth...I know exactly...what to do with you."

They all saw what was coming. They jumped at her, praying to stop her, but she threw them aside like dolls. She raised two hands, one covered in blood. The day turned to night, and again, and again. It went on until the moon was at its fullest. The wolves hearts all skipped a beat, and they felt their bodies stretching.

Zelda held her breath for the whole three minutes the wolves howled in pain. Then, she didn't even feel like she was moving a muscle when the wolves _stood. _They were human, clothes on their backs, each having the same eyes color.

Melissa saw and Link brought his head up. They stopped everything, too.

What was going on?

**Link: What the-?**

**Me: I guess you'll find out next chapter.**

**Link: Not cool.**

**EGP: Read and review, please. Reviews make feel happy.**

**Me: Yes, they do. Now, I feel like Root Beer.**

**EGP: NO! NOT THE RB!! (Runs and attempts to take)**

**Me: NOO! GIMME THE RB!!**

**Bmp112: I want Dr. Pepper.**

**Me: Well, she won't give me my RB, so gimme the DP.**

**Bmp: No.**

**Wilsolo1: I want my ramen.**

**Link: Help me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: I know you all hate me right now, but I've been so busy during school! Well, I know one thing: The story is closing up.**

**Link: ...Or IS it?**

**Me: Yes, it is.**

**Link: ...Or IS it?**

**Me: Hush. Well, I wanna thank all you loyal readers who've stuck with me! I apologize if the chapters seem like they shrink a little from here on out. What would you rather have? More chapters, but shorter and quicker updates? Or longer, but not as many chapters?**

**Link: What she means to say is: she owns nothing.**

**Me: Except 'me', the wolves, Zoltan, and Aurora. Maybe something else...**

_Chapter 20_

_"Do...not...insult...me!" Aurora bent up and then punched Link on his upper chest, a black light emitting from her hand. Link's eyes went wide, and he collasped to his knees._

_"LINK!" Melissa slashed Aurora once more, only to be thrown back into the water. Zoltan and Epona, seeing their masters in trouble, ran forward, hoping to run over the woman. Aurora, however, with her free hand, raised it, and the two horses flew in the air, landing in the water right in front of Melissa. Then, she eyed the wolves once more, standing in front of Zelda and Colin. They were all glaring and circling her. She sighed, "I see...you're all from...Earth...I know exactly...what to do with you."_

_They all saw what was coming. They jumped at her, praying to stop her, but she threw them aside like dolls. She raised two hands, one covered in blood. The day turned to night, and again, and again. It went on until the moon was at its fullest. The wolves hearts all skipped a beat, and they felt their bodies stretching._

_Zelda held her breath for the whole three minutes the wolves howled in pain. Then, she didn't even feel like she was moving a muscle when the wolves stood. They were human, clothes on their backs, each having the same eyes color._

_Melissa saw and Link brought his head up. They stopped everything, too._

_What was going on?_

Aurora sneered, "My work here is done. Farewell." and she disappeared.

Link groaned and stood, rubbing the area where Aurora landed a blow on him. Then, he frowned, "What...are you?"

The one they guessed as Larka, grimly told them, "Every full moon, we're like werewolves, except...we change into humans."

"But, how?"

"Zant put a spell on us. We've been this way for as long as we can remember." informed Fell.

"So...you're like...were-_humans?" _came Zelda's voice, a little weak sounding.

"Yeah. We are originally from here, but we got transported to Earth, being mistaken for shadow creatures." Fenrir growled. "Like Larka said, every full moon...we're...like..._this."_

"Zelda?!"

Melissa had shrieked the Queen's name, everyone seeing that she'd collasped to the ground on her side. Her brother flew to her side, ignoring his pain, "Zelda, what's the matter?"

Sweat was on her forehead, and her body was hot. Melissa came up beside him, and felt her, announcing how hot she was. Mogra ordered, "Move."

The two did so, and Mogra looked her over, the other she-wolves...humans...whatever...at her side. Then, Alethea told them, "No wonder - she's a little over eight months pregnant!"

Link flushed, "What?!"

Melissa dragged him back a little, then went up with the girls, and inquired, "Well, how come she hasn't really gotten bigger?"

"Her clothes are baggy. Look." Larka pulled her clothes up to reveal her growing stomach.

"Oh."

Link, however, had taken Colin, and reported the situation to the Ordians. Colin's mother ordered, "Help me move her inside."

The women all obeyed, and gently picked her up, moving her inside. All the guys remained outside, knowing that they would just get in the way. Inside, Arla inquired, "Shouldn't she wait here for the rest of the time we're fighting?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "No, we're just going to let her go and fight just as she's about to have a baby!"

"Just makin' sure...jeez."

"By the way...WHO are you?"

Melissa came to Arla's rescue, and asked, "What should we do? She doesn't look that good."

"Pale." Mogra muttered.

Alethea agreed, "Let's get her some water and a cold rag. She feels hot."

Then, a baby started crying out of the blue. Colin, hearing this, ran inside, "Sorry! I've gotta feed Colette now!" and he picked up his baby sister, grabbing warm milk, and taking her outside for everyone to look out.

_Two hours later..._

"I said you're staying here, dammit, and that's FINAL!" Melissa bellowed at Zelda.

"But I need to-"

"Stay here. That's what you need to do."

Fenrir nudged in on this, "Don't you think that King Theron (yeah, they told the wolves about it) would've wanted this child to be born safely?"

"I...I hate it, but I guess you're right."

"That's better." Melissa muttered under her breath. She looked over at Fenrir, with his jet black hair, like his fur was, and his bright yellow eyes, and for some reason, she felt hot in the cheeks. She looked away, "Well, we outta get goin', don't'cha think?"

Link nodded, "Yeah." he put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "We'll be back soon."

"Be careful." Zelda murmured.

"We will." They all nodded.

They walked out of the house, and Orion came up, "Well, easier said than done."

Midna interrupted, "Are we going back to Twilight now?"

"Probably." Link jumped up on Epona, and then looked at the were-humans. "Well...what're they gonna have to do now? They won't all fit on the horses."

"Well, we'd have to wait until tomorrow night. Aurora can't stop time. She can only minipulate it. Once a month. So, when it's not full moon anymore, we'll be good." Fell reported.

"I suppose it'll be alright. Maybe we can just slowly start heading there." Melissa suggested.

"In the dark?" Mogra grinned, "Goodie."

"Well, c'mon, let's get started. We got enough food for until morning." Larka observed their food in Zoltan's and Epona's saddlebags.

Melissa clicked her tongue, "Let's go, Zoltan." and her horse loyally followed behind her.

Kinda sounds like a dog, huh?

---

I don't know how long it was until we got past Hyrule, and it was nearing dawn. My feet were a little sore, but we all decided to walk to even it out. I still couldn't figure it out. Something deep inside said that...for some reason...killing Aurora was wrong. Killing Zant was more than fine, but...

_**Evil; live.**_

Dammit. None of this is making any sense. None at all. I hadn't told anyone about it. I knew Zoltan could feel something that was wrong with me, but he couldn't figure it out. Maybe I should...tell someone.

**"He is my husband."**

When she said that, her eyes were narrowed, and...she said it with hate. And I saw for a minute...her eyes weren't golden. They were hazel-ish. More brown than green. It was when she'd turned around after I'd hit her.

_NONE OF THIS IS MAKING ANY FRIGGIN' SENSE!!! Argh..._

Link's voice brought me back into reality. I turned, "What?"

"I said we're going to stop on the other side of the Hylia bridge, over by that dude's Cukoo's place. Then, when it's night again, we'll go on ahead, and try and get out they change back." he repeated.

"Oh. Okay. Got it. No prob."

He cocked his head at me, "Something wrong?"

"N-no. Just thinking."

"About what?" came Artemis.

Great. Just great. All at once. Dangit.

I told them about how I felt about killing Aurora, and Larka hissed, "Why would you feel bad about killing her? She's evil as can be!"

"I know, but...this has been on my mind for a while. She may be evil, but why is evil backwards spell live?"

"That's how it is, that's how it always will be." Mogra droaned, "It's not like it actually means anything."

"But...don't you think I'd've noticed before? It's just..." I sighed, "When I attacked Aurora from behind, her eyes were brown and green."

"WHAT?!" Midna and Orion popped up, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHE'S A TWILI!"

"Yeah, I'm positive. And not to mention, but when she said that she was Zant's wife, she said it like she hated him."

"Who wouldn't?" Fenrir muttered.

Midna suddenly began flying off. I called, "Midna! Where're you going?!"

"I'm gonna go see how bad it is up there! Be right back!" Midna changed to a shadow.

Alethea blinked, "Heeeeyyyy...where'd she go?"

I don't know how long it was before Midna finally flew back. She didn't look all that happy, but she didn't look too bad, either. Arla asked first, "So? How was it?"

"Well, there's not too many Moblins, but I'm more worried about the giant skeleton knight thingys."

"How many?"

Orion scoffed, "A lot, I'd guess."

"Yeah. Hate to say it, but he's right. There's so many of 'em. Hope you got lotsa bombs, there, guys."

"Joy." I heard Link hiss.

_Later in the night..._

Fenrir looked up, "Hey, the moon's comin' up quick!"

Alethea grinned, "Yes! Hurry up, mooooooon!"

"Fur. I want my fur back." Artemis and Fell grumbled.

Arla rolled her eyes, "What pups you guys are."

"I believe the term is 'childish' in human language." Mogra looked at the two present half/third breeds. They nodded. "Ha! Told ya."

"NOW, you're the pup." Fenrir laughed.

"MMMMOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!" Alethea sang.

"No, scary. You no do that." Melissa's eyes widened.

"Hey, are you saying I can't sing?"

"No, not that, but..."

"But?"

"Nothing."

They waited about another half-hour (let's say), and the moon was just at the tip of the highest point in the sky. Link and Melissa were happy for the wolf people. The were-humans were more than jumping out of their skin. Or fur, you can say once they change back. Once it got right in the top of the sky, the light emitted on the were-humans.

_**BOOM!**_

"NOW what?!" Alethea turned, growling, her teeth already more canine-like.

Aurora glared, "I'm here to stop you from changing back!"

"Why? You afraid of us?" Mogra barked. (no, not literally)

"Not in the least." Aurora raised her hands for another blow.

**Me: Will they make it?! Stay tuned for our next chapter.**

**Link: That's cheezy.**

**Me: Well, so-rry! Evil...**

**Link: I'm living!**

**Me: And you call ME cheezy?**

**Link: Yep. Read and review, pretty please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: OMG! OMG, OMG, OMG! I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOO SORRY!!! I wanted to get this up earlier, but fanfiction wouldn't let me update! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-okay, you get the point.**

**Link: She had problems with this one. She was going to make it longer, but felt lke being mean and leaving a cliffhanger.**

**Me: I"M SORRY!! Okay, now I'm done.**

**Link: I hope so. SylphWindDancer owns nothing about LoZ, except the plot and her created characters, which I think you can pick out.**

_Chapter 21_

Link drew his sword as Melissa took out her scythe. This time was serious. VERY serious. They HAD to have them all change back. "Hold on!" Melissa told them, "We'll hold her off!"

"Yeah, besides..." Midna came up beside Link, "You look better as wolves."

"Hey!" Fenrir glared at her.

"No offense." she added as an afterthought.

"Hey...wait a minute..." Melissa felt the area around her neck. Yep. It was there. She grabbed the necklace Zelda had given her all that time ago. Honestly, she was surprised to still have had it. Aurora glared at her, noticing that the third-breed was making odd movements. "And you're doing...what?"

Melissa scoffed, "Like I'd tell you. Anyway..." she held the necklace up, "Don't exactly know how I'm supposed to do this, but..."

The necklace magically began glowing blue, and Aurora shrieked, "What is this?!"

The blue light surrounded the Twilis', the mixed breeds, wolves, and horses, Aurora being separated from them. She shot a black ball of energy at them, and hissed in aggrivation. It was richocheted back towards her. Melissa, Link, Midna, and Orion looked back towards the wolves, wincing slightly in pain just looking at them. Their fur was growing over their human skin, and they grew more hunched by the second, until, at last, they were all back in their regular forms. The wolves were back. Artemis and Fell both sighed with relief, "Thank the Gods. I thought we were gonna be stuck like that."

Even though the transformation was complete, the light hadn't faded, and Aurora approached it. She tapped it with her finger, and it zapped her with light energy. She hissed, "I'll be back, wimps."

"Running away with your tail between your legs?" the leader of the pack taunted, "And WHO is SHE calling WIMPS?"

"Trust me, darling..." Aurora locked eyes with him, "If this stupid little barrier wasn't here, I would've killed you within seconds while you were changing. Be grateful."

"Pup!" Arla laughed.

"If you were as powerful as you claim, you would've been able to break through this barrier, no problem." Mogra pointed out.

"Little goodie-two-shoes..." she mumbled.

Out of the blue, Link inquired, "Why do you have human eyes, Aurora?"

She looked at him like she was stupid. "...What?"

"Human eyes. I saw them. When I attacked you earlier." Melissa reminded, "Your eyes were green and brown. I thought at first both were hazel, then I thought about it, and saw one eye was brown and the other was green."

"Human eyes." Aurora echoed.

"Human eyes."

The Twili looked at the ground, seeming to be thinking. She began muttering, "That can't be...human eyes? They finished...didn't they?"

"Zant's not really your husband, is he?" Alethea also added.

Aurora put her hands to her head, "What the hell are you all talking about?! I don't understand...why?! Why is any of this happening?!"

Melissa saw something else. She froze, then looked at the necklace. She clasped her hand around it, causing the light to fade. She ignored the comments made by her friends, and walked forward toward Aurora. She put the necklace back around her neck, and looked at Aurora in the eye, "Aurora...who are you...really?"

She looked up in confusion, "...What?"

"Zant. Did he swear you to secrecy or something? I know that there's something you're not telling us."

(This next part is really scary...)

Aurora collasped to her knees, silver tears forming at her eyes, "I can't tell anyone!! I'll...I'll get in trouble again!!"

"Aurora, it's okay. You can tell us. He isn't around." Melissa assured.

Link, the wolves, and Epona and Zoltan walked up behind her, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"No...you don't understand...he can find out practically anything...anything...if I were to tell you anything, he'd kill me!" the Twili panicked.

Midna groaned.

Orion sighed, "Girl, we're going to kill Zant anyway. All we'd have to do is get to him before he gets to you. Easy as that."

"Yeah, right..." Midna coughed under her breath.

Orion glared at her.

"We've got our back." Link told her, "Unless you're lying through your teeth, and plan on stabbing us in the back."

She looked up, hesitated, then said quietly, "What I am about to tell you is not going to leave this area, right?"

"Right." they all nodded.

Zoltan stomped his foot loudly.

They looked at him, and saw that his and Epona's ears were pricked upward. Zoltan nickered at the wolves, and Fenrir barked back in conversation. They waited, and Fenrir said, "They say that they hear something. So, something's coming."

"Figured that much." Melissa said sarcastically, "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Maybe..._him?"_ Arla tossed her head in a general direction, and there, stood none other than Zant himself.

He glared towards Aurora, "And, what, my little servant, were you about to tell them?"

"N-nothing, sir!!" Aurora bowed over and over again, wanting to show just how sorry she really was.

"I'm sure. It seems you failed in your mission I personally told you to do." Zant growled in his throat.

"I'm sorry, sir!!" Aurora begged for forgiveness.

Completely forgetting that the others were there, Zant lifted a hand and shot a cloud of darkness towards Aurora. Link jumped forward to grab her, but he wasn't fast enough. The cloud engulfed her, and bright lights peaked through the clouds. He laughed manically and the cloud faded away. He scoffed, "Now you are your true form again." and he vanished, "Enjoy."

All the heads that were turned to attention by Zant turned back to the Twili. Only...she wasn't a Twili.

She was Elvin.

She laid on the ground, blacked out, and had light brown hair. She had a white dress on that was long, sleeveless, and had golden embroidery(?) on it. She was barefooted, and had a golden bracelet around her left wrist. Link, Midna, Orion, and Melissa recalled what Lia had said.

_**"Quite a few years ago, we lost our only Princess. She was my daughter."**_

_**A hesitation.**_

_**"And...she was out with the people of our farthest towns, donating things to the poor...and...someone took her...killed her guards, and...I haven't seen her since. She was about your height. I can't even imagine...what happened to her. She had vanished, and there were no witnesses."**_

_**"What does she look like?"**__** Inquired Midna.**_

_**"Light brown hair, one green eye, one brown eye, and was wearing a long white dress. There's also a gold bracelet that she has that I gave to her in her teenage years. But that was a long time ago."**_

_**"What's her name?"**__** came Orion.**_

"It couldn't be...not..."

_**"Arlin."**_

The four slowly caught each other's glances, and their eyes widened. Arla sniffed her, noting, "She's still breathing. What should we do with her?"

"Bring her back to Lia." Melissa stated firmly.

"What?! Why?! We don't know if we can really trust her!" Mogra set a bewildered look on her face.

"We can. That's Arlin, the Princess of Raslynn. Lia told us about her." Melissa kneeled beside Link, seeing if he needed any help with her. He didn't, lifted her easily, and set her gently on Epona.

Fell spoke first, "What?"

"She is. She looks just like Lia told us, right down to her clothes." Link backed the third-breed up.

"How do you know this isn't a trick by Zant?" Fenrir demanded.

As if to answer his question, the girl stirred. She opened her eyes, and indeed, her left eye was brown, and her right was green. She saw Link, and murmured, not directing the question to anyone in particular, "Where...am I...?"

Link grasped her hand, and assured, "You're safe now, Princess."

Taking his word for it, Arlin closed her eyes once more, saying, "Thank you."

He let go of her hand, and said, "We'll get to Twilight later."

Larka observed, "Why do we always get sidetracked? It's annoying."

"It just happens that way." Arla answered.

Link jumped in the saddle behind the Princess to support her, and Melissa leaped back in Zoltan's saddle. They rode long and hard back to Ordon, but went straight through. They kept going and going until they finally arrived at the kingdom. Link lifted Arlin, held her bridal style, and walked inside, Melissa and the wolves trailing behind. The guards turned their heads and looked toward the girl like they couldn't and never would believe it. Soon enough, they got to Lia. She was holding a bowl of...something. She heard them approach, and turned. Her eyes widened in shock, and she dropped the bowl. It clattered loudly, the echo bouncing off the walls, going down the hall. Her mouth was ajar, and she took a step forward. She raised a shaking hand, and muttered, "Is that...my little Arlin?" Once they all nodded, she brushed her hand against her daughter's cheek, "But...it couldn't be...what had happened to her?"

"She has been turned into Zant's slave. Unwillingly. She was turned into...a Twili." Midna told her, coming out.

"Zant...he did this?"

They all nodded again.

"Where is Zelda?"

"In Ordon."

"...Could you...bring her to my room?"

"Of course."

They all walked with the Queen to her chambers, and Link set Arlin down on the Queen's bed. They heard running footsteps out in the hall, and Naoko, Zack, Jeremy, and Alec were at the door. Zack was about to say something, but Alec quickly covered his mouth. Lia was quietly weeping by Arlin, and the large group decided to let her have her privacy. They shut the door behind them, and Zack got Alec's hand off his mouth, "What happened? Who is she?"

They all chorused, "Long story."

Jeremy glared, "Isn't that what you always say?"

"Sure. Whatever. Long story short," Alethea informed, "That's Arlin, Queen Lia's daughter and Princess, who had disappeared years ago because Zant kidnapped her and changed her into a servant."

Naoko blinked, "That sounded like a mouthful."

"Yep. It was."

Artemis sighed, "I don't understand you. Or any of you, really, for that matter."

Melissa rubbed her eyes, and yawned, "Whatever. I wanna get some sleep before the sun raises all the way. Some of us need rest."

Alec patted her shoulder, "Yeah. Freaks need sleep."

Melissa glared at him, and Naoko faked a yawn and stretched, "Oops. I'm supposed to go to bed, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you too."

"After you, of course."

"Ladies first."

"Exactly, go ahead."

The ones who just arrived went to their bedrooms, leaving the four there. They eventually left, though.

**---Dream---**

**Darkness. Everywhere.**

**I looked around. And no one was there. My body was shivering, feeling like **_**I **_**was actually there, feeling the cold. Then, his voice pierced through the silence, "Weilder of Power..."**

**I knew who's voice this was. **

**Zant's.**

**I tried to shut his voice out, but it still cut through. "You could always help me...punish anyone in any world who ever hurt you...join me...and no one would have to suffer."**

**"Leave me alone! I'll never join you! Even if I hate some people's guts, it's not right to just kill them!" I yelled in front of me.**

**"What about me? You hate me, and you want to kill me."**

**"..."**

**"Besides, I never said...kill."**

**My heart was pounding so hard, I thought my body was shaking from that alone. Aside from the cold. "Just go away!"**

**"I can't. For my darkness is inside you."**

**"Wh...what?"**

**"That's right. You think this is a dream, don't you? It's not."**

**A white light flashed, and I raised my hands to shield my eyes. It suddenly got warm, and once my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked forward and saw something on the ground. It was small...**

**Oh, God, no!**

**I ran forward, quickly reaching him.**

**Orion.**

**I picked him up, and looked at him, "Orion! Orion, say something!"**

**A shadow appeared behind me. I knew who it was again. I ignored him, either way, and kept seeing if Orion was alright. "He is unconscious..." Zant said to me, "So he couldn't interrupt."**

**"Would you just leave me alone?! I won't join you, I never will join you, and will never do anything for you!" I felt hot tears stinging at my eyes, but I refused to let them surface.**

**"You have no choice in the matter, I'm afraid." **

**I turned to face him, murder written across my face, I'm quite sure. I was about to spit in that bastard's face. But then...he said what had been on my mind for so long.**

**"I'm sure you've thought about it. I've wondered, too. Why is evil, spelled backwards, live?"**

**My heart's loud beats stopped there.**

**"I'd wondered. Normally, all the extremely horrible guys die, right? I'm alive. Doesn't that tell you something?"**

**"...No..." I croaked out quietly.**

**"Not anything?"**

**"No...it doesn't."**

**"I'm better than all the others. I could even kill a weilder of the Triforce. You know how I know that?"**

**It clicked. "You killed Ganondorf."**

**"Very good. You think fast, don't you?" Zant began circling me slowly. I watched his every move.**

**"In fact, you think so fast...I may give you a chance to reconsider."**

**"I don't need to think about it!"**

**"Too bad. You would've been a nice servant if you'd just cooperated."**

**Darkness again.**

**"ZANT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

**"Inside you. I already told you."**

**---End Dream---**

Link had been shaking Melissa for about five minutes. She looked like she was having a bad nightmare. And not an ordanary one, at that. She would've woken up by now. Fenrir had his front paws in the top of the bed and was watching, wishing she would wake up already. She was sweating now. "Melissa, come on, wake up," the Hero continued shaking her.

She woke up, all right.

Her eyes snapped open, and once they did, Link flew back and hit the wall. He grunted in pain, then looked up, and saw her eyes...they were black. Fenrir had his tail tucked between his legs and looked at her, "...Melissa?...What are you doing?"

She sat up, her face having no emotion at all. Her head turned to Fenrir, and she locked eyes with him.

They heard her voice screaming, though her mouth wasn't moving.

_**"STOP IT!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!"**_

Tears began dripping from her black eyes as she stood. Fenrir backed away cautiously. She caught sight of her scythe, and she narrowed her eyes. It flew to her. She held it, then raised it above her head, still facing Fenrir.

_**"NOOO! DON'T!!"**_

The scythe swung down, and Fenrir shut his eyes for the painful attack, but it never came. Link tackled her from behind, and pinned her arms and legs down. "Melissa! What's going on?!"

There was a knock on the door, but they didn't bother to look. However, all under five seconds, the third-breed narrowed her eyes again, Link flew off and painfully landed on the ground a few feet away, she grabbed her scythe, and was gone.

The other wolves, Lia, Naoko, Zack, Alec, and Jeremy walked in. "What's wrong?" Naoko asked. "Where's Melissa at?"

Link's hands balled up into fists of fury. He bit out, "I don't know."

**Me: Whee! (runs into refridgerator)**

**Link: Umm...**

**Me: Whee! (does again)**

**Link: What the-?**

**Me: Whee! (does again)**

**Link: What's your problem?**

**Me: Whee! (does again)**

**Link: HELLO!?!?!**

**Me: It gives me- whee! - ideas.**

**Link: I hope it helps for the next chapter. I don't like that cliffhanger, by the way!**

**Me: Whee! I was aiming for that. Whee!**

**Link: ...**

**Me: Whee!**

**Link: (groans)**

**Me: Whee!**

**Link: She's not gonna say anything else, so please read and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Well, not even I was expecting this, but this is the last chapter.**

**Link: WHAT?**

**Me: Yep. But...hehehe...(mutters to self)**

**Link: In other words: a sequal.**

**Me: I'm so bad.**

**Link: Get a new muse. I'm begging.**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Link: SylphWindDancer owns nothing. Just owned characters.**

_Chapter 22_

**"Very good, my little servant."**

**"..."**

**"Quite quiet, aren't we?"**

**"..."**

**"Either way, it won't matter. The little Hero will come for his precious Heroine...won't he?"**

**"..."**

**"It's almost too perfect."**

**"..."**

**"Well, we are waiting...**_**Hero."**_

Link flew up, sweat on his forehead. He looked around the room. Damn. It wasn't a dream. Zant got ahold of Melissa somehow. And...Orion...what happened to him? He had said that he was going to go out that minute and looked for the two, but the others had restrained him and told him to wait until morning, seeing as Zant was powerful in the night. He eventually agreed, but wasn't very happy. After sitting up and talking with Midna a little, he looked at his hand with the Triforce shining grimly. He grit his teeth, and looked at his hand as if he were talking to the Goddesses themselves, "Please...I really need to get my friend back...she got dragged into this situation and this world...and I don't want anything to happen to her. Do you know where she is?"

The Triforce shone a little brighter, but not very much. Link saw a flash of a familar area...the Hidden Village. In Raslynn. Another flash, and he saw Zant leaning in close to Melissa's face, whispering something in her ear. She shut her eyes tightly. Another flash, and Orion was unconscious in Zant's death grasp. And there was no more. Link told Midna what he saw, and she looked up, "Maybe there are Goddesses after all."

"Hnn..."

The two snuck out of the room, and once they were at the stables, they saw Fenrir 'talking' to Zoltan. The great large horse seemed restless, as did Epona. The three animals heard them approach, and Fenrir turned to them. He growled, "I'm coming with you."

"What about the others?" Midna inquired.

"This time...it's personal. I'm not about to endanger their lives for my selfish wish," the wolf averted his eyes.

"How can it be selfish?"

"I wish for Zant to die by my hand."

"That's not selfish," Link pointed out, "He's the worlds' problem. For as long as he's alive. I imagine a large number of people would wish he would die by their hand."

Fenrir didn't respond.

Link brought Epona and Zoltan out, "Just be careful," he conditioned.

"Of course."

While they were running, Fenrir asked, "Where are we going?"

"The Hidden Village," Link informed.

"What makes you think they'll be there?"

"A little Goddess told me."

Fenrir turned his eyes back in front of him, and muttered, "We might just win this."

Once they arrived, Link drew his sword and shield, and Zoltan was nickering in a way that said that he wanted to help. Link turned and patted him, "I know. But wait out here, okay? I'll come back with her. I won't walk out alive without her."

Epona rubbed her head against Link's back. Her way of telling him to be okay. He patted her, too. Then, he and Fenrir walked in.

They made their way through the shadows. Midna became a shadow and floated forward, checking for anyone that's not supposed to be there. She hadn't seen anyone except for Zant and Melissa and Orion in the back of the village. She came back and told him this, and they walked quietly forward. They hid behind old crates and creaking buildings. Then, when they were so close, Link peered out from behind a wall just to see Zant slap Melissa across the face, knocking her to the ground. Midna grabbed his shirt and pulled as Fenrir wrapped his teeth around his leg's clothing. Link grit his teeth and growled. They heard him say, "Why don't you say anything to your master?!"

"..." Melissa looked up at him as if the slap hadn't happened. The three took note that it looked like the hand that Melissa had the Triforce on had been completely engulfed in darkness. The entire hand was black. Just faintly, they could see the outline of the Triforce.

Zant's hands balled up into fists. Link silently drew his bow and a light arrow. He drew the string back, and aimed.

He released.

Just as the arrow was about to plummet into Zant's back, Melissa jumped up, not bearing a scythe, but a glaive. She knocked it away without any effort at all. She locked eyes with Link as Zant flung around. He scoffed, "You're late, Hero."

Link stepped out, Midna on one side, but Fenrir was creeping around the buildings, heading towards the two. The Hero glared, "I'm terribly sorry."

"No matter, no matter...I knew you would come. You like my new servant?" Zant sneered.

"What did you do to her?!" Midna snarled.

"I've always had darkness inside of her...I just...brought it out. Think about it. You know when I first put in the darkness."

Link recalled the night when Zant had cast that spell on her, and when they'd talked during the night.

**"What did he do to you back there, Melissa?"**

**"Hell if I know. All he said...was that darkness was waiting for me."**

**"Darkness was waiting?"**

**"Waiting for me."**

**"What do you think he meant?"**

**"I don't know. Hopefully, it was nothing."**

"You bastard!" roared Link.

"Aww, what are you gonna do? Kill bad guy, save damsel in distress? Sounds corny to me," Zant laughed, "It such a perfect plan that even the celebrated Hero of Twilight couldn't figure it out! C'mon. You wanna fight, you know who's going first. Go on."

Melissa stepped forward slowly, and it seemed as if her footsteps were echoing in Link's ears. He hesitantly drew his sword and shield, grasping them so tight that his knuckles were white. Midna growled quietly, "You can't be serious, Link!"

"We have to try something," he whispered back, and barely had time to block Melissa's incoming attack. She swung the glaive mercilessly, Link blocking every attack with enough time to spare. Every now and then, he found a spot to slice at, but as if she were predicting his moves, the dark Heroine moved out of his range. Fenrir peered out from the side of the building that he was hiding behind. Zant was wide open. The wolf knew that he was still probably on guard, but...

He lashed out, and, somehow catching Zant off guard. His teeth sunk into the Twili's shoulder, blood oozing into his teeth. Zant howled in pain and threw the wolf off. Fenrir yelped as he hit the ground, but quickly picked himself up. Zant held out a hand towards the wolf, and he growled, pain still noticeable in his voice, "I see that I'll have to return you to your original form..."

This time, Fenrir didn't flinch or run or even budge. He remained right where he was. _First, he was a were-human, so what could his true form be? _Link pondered as he kept an eye on Melissa, who'd momentarily stopped attacking. Zant's hand glowed silver, and he swung it vertically, a light shooting toward Fenrir. The wolf simply stood there, letting it engulf him.

**"Thanks a lot...Zant. Thank you so much."**

"...What?!" Zant growled in confusion.

When the light faded, Fenrir was still the same color, but...three times the size that he was. He had more fluffy fur on his chest, and his eyes were such a golden yellow that it couldn't be possible to get a more pure color. He crouched down, ready to pounce, and Zant seemed slightly worried. Fenrir's voice was much deeper, and even though his mouth moved slower when he spoke, his words came out just the same. (If anyone's who's watched Princess Mononoke, you know what I'm talking about!) **"Go ahead, Zant. Change me back."**

The Twili stood motionless, as if he were thinking.

**"You can't...can you? No, because my power is now greater than yours. Go ahead...give it your best."**

Link went back up on guard, seeing as the dark Heroine began attacking him again. He still couldn't think of any way to release her from Zant's magic...other than to kill Zant himself. The magic should wear off then. Midna, tired of seeing no action, aided Fenrir with Zant. When he would teleport, Midna would catch up to him quicker than Fenrir could jump, and she held him down with her 'extra hand.' Fenrir now had a large advantage, being much larger with more lethal fangs. Tired of playing around, they knocked the Twili to the ground, and Fenrir put his huge paw on Zant's chest in triumph. Having one of his nails right by Zant's face, he brought his eyes down to stare deep down into Zant's, striking fear into him. **"Now...you're going to tell me something."**

"Depends," the Twili said bravely.

Link struggled to keep Melissa busy so that she wouldn't run to Zant's aid.

**"When I kill you - and notice, I'm saying 'when' - ...Will the magic wear off of Melissa?"**

"No. It can't."

**"One move, and I can slit your throat. Tell me the truth."**

"That is the truth. The darkness can't be taken out of her heart. Nor can it be taken out of anyone else's."

**"Fine. Let me rephrase. When I kill you, will she return to normal?"**

"Perhaps."

Midna beared her fangs, "I say we kill the bastard now and get it over with! He's pissed me off for far too long! Not to mention-"

**"-where is Orion?"**

"Bonded within her. He may come out, he may not."

**"Link, would you like the honors?"**

"Well," Link said inbetween grunts of slashing, "seeing as you only came for revenge...go ahead."

Zant's screams of pain were brought to an abrupt halt, and the ones who didn't even see it knew that Zant was now dead. Forever.

Melissa's blackened hand blasted with gold, and the darkness fled in the light. She collasped to the ground, and Link caught her with just enough time to spare. Fenrir and Midna came over, and Midna was now in her true form once again. Link looked up at them, "Do you see Orion?"

Remembering, they glance around, but saw no one. Midna bit her bottom lip, but was embraced from behind. She turned her head, and saw her brother, now in his true form as well. She turned and hugged him back, "You're okay, Orion!"

"Of course. So..."

"What?"

"What'd I miss?"

"..." (Midna)

"..." (Fenrir)

"..." (Link)

"..." (Orion) "Hey, I'm not kidding!"

---

"Are you sure that you shouldn't go back?"

"I'll be fine. I can go back every once in a while. They know what I'm doing, so...it'll be fine, hopefully. I think they're just thinking that I'm moving out early."

"Heh...Well, if you say so."

**"Are you ready?"**

"Yeah..."

Once Melissa had woken, Midna and Orion returned to Twili, and she had decided against going back to Earth. Instead, she was going to live with Fenrir and the others in freedom across the continents in the Hylian world. And, believe it or not, Fenrir had even said that he had feelings for the she-wolf. She was, of course, flabbergasted, but still decided to go with them. Strangely, ever since Fenrir had been returned to his true form, the other wolves had, too. Including Link and Melissa. Zelda had given birth to a healthy pair of twins - Theron and Thora - and had returned to her people. Link looked into Melissa's light purple eyes, "You be careful, you hear?"

"Yeah, but...that's SO boring!" Melissa laughed, sinking into her larger wolf form.

"Hey, I'm being serious!"

**"Yeah, we know," **Artemis grinned, **"But I have to agree. Since when is behaving fun?"**

**"He's got a point,"** Arla rumbled.

Link threw his hands in the air, "I give up with you!"

**"We know that you mean well, Link." **Fenrir assured.

"Be careful - and I mean it."

**"You, too, Link," **Melissa nodded her head.

"We'll see each other around, I'm sure."

**"Yep."**

The wolves ran up to the top of the hill, and just before they disappeared, they threw their heads up and howled a song of farewell.

**Me: Well, please keep an eye out for my sequal! Not sure of the name, but read the summary! I'll put "Sequal to Hidden Secrets!"**

**Link: FREEDOOMMM!!!!**

**Me: Yeah, sure...thanks to my reviewers! (hands out cardboard cookies)**


End file.
